Little Things VariousKHRxReader
by SwissGem96
Summary: The little things that he did made you care, made you love him even more, it made you feel special throughout your life. All reader insert shots on everything moments with the KHR guy of your choice. Requests taken.. ReaderXVarious First up: GOKUDERA..ADULT REBORN..GIOTTO...ADULT FON..HIBARI..ALAUDE..TSUNA..TYL TSUNA..TAKESHI YAMAMOTO..VERDE..BASIL..MUKURO..DINO ENMA G..AND MORE..
1. Judaime (Hayato Gokudera)

**A/N: Here's is Gokudera first in my new collection…A fluffy collection….Haha…Requests will be taken as always…Major re-editing taking place :)**

**Thanks going out to MrGoodyTwoShoes for giving me an early warning and how to fix this story.**

**Enjoy :)**

'Tch...Woman...Are you still listening to me?'

'Otherwise…So what happened after that, Hayato?' She said chuckling as he instinctively held her hand subtly but only her finger tips.

She smiled knowingly at him while he bit his lower lip desperately trying to hide the blush that was creeping upon his face.

'What are you smiling at, Woman?' He snapped at her stammering while she couldn't help but let out a laugh at his 'roughness'.

'Well-'

'GOKUDERA-KUN!...HELP ME…' wailed Tsuna desperately as he hung on to the extreme running Ryohei trying to race to school.

'Ah..Judaime!...' yelled Gokudera impulsively throwing away [Name]'s hand while he proceeded to run behind his beloved boss as usual.

She sighed under her breath, slugging her back pack over her shoulder grumbling about the fact that she was now left all alone.

'Stupid-'

Her words were cut off when she caught a glimpse of the silver haired male running breathlessly towards her.

His eyes met her [e/c] orbs as he wordlessly grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. He broke into a run but this time tagging her along with him.

'[Name]..We have to help Judaime…'

[Name] smiled thinking about the fact that one word made her feel special inside, made her feel appreciated.

He said we.


	2. Fedora (Adult Reborn)

**A/N: And heres Reborn ****…Keep requesting guys!...Also you can ask if you want a specific moment otherwise it'll be random….Thank you so much for the reviews and request..Enjoy XD**

His leather shoes creaked against the tiled pavement, his eyes shadowed by the dim light and the rim of his fedora.

You smiled lightly reminiscing the perfect date that you two had just spent together, now the only thing left was to drop you home like he always did.

The streets started to crowd like it always did this time of the day.

Your eyes wandered heavily to the group of girls passing by.

They were sending him looks one after the other.

They were looking at him praying that he would look at them too.

Your heart dropped a little, they were so beautiful some of them especially that girl who stared endlessly at him.

You were nothing compared to her in fact you wouldn't be surprised if he left you for her.

You walked silently beside him accompanied by his arm linked around yours, his coat draped carefully on your shoulders.

They were all indirect signs of possession.

Reborn held the tip of his fedora pulling it down over his eyes shadowing it even further almost as if he didn't want to even look at them. He did this little un-noticeable thing every time other girls passed by him begging him to look back.

But he didn't want to. Why would he want to look at them when he had you all to himself?

You smiled at the little thing he did indirectly which somehow made you feel better every time. You knew that he wasn't looking at them because from the corner of his eye, he was still watching you.


	3. Family (Giotto)

**A/N:…And Giotto is done XD…Hope you like it..Please request the next one…**

'No..I can't do it…Giotto..No it's too soon…'

'Hehehe..Now [Name]…You knew this day had to come…Now please…' He said chuckling while his orange orbs bored comfortingly into yours.

You pouted as you shook your head childishly in denial cradling the chubby little golden haired boy in your arms.

'[Name]..Please….' He said firmly but sweetly throwing you a pleading look although it sounded very much like an order.

'Fine..' You muttered under your breath while you slowly got down to your knees placing the chubby boy carefully on the green soft lawn.

You gently held his chubby finger steadily positioning him while your free hand gently held his waist.

'Okay…' You said taking in a deep breath.

The chubby little boy peered at you from behind with his orange orbs while he heavily took a few steps towards his proud father.

'That's it…It's not going to be like last time….Uncle G. isn't here….That's it..A few more' encouraged Giotto chuckling while he gazed at the little boy five steps away from him.

He's not going to fall and graze his knee this time. It was all G.'s fault for forcing him to move forward.

'That's it…Just a few more…..'

His little eyes wandered curiously to the small flame ignited on his father's head.

He laughed while his chubby legs pulled him forward closer and closer waddling confidently towards his father while you crossed your fingers in fear.

He stumbled joyfully into the waiting arms of Giotto embracing him lightly. The little boy squirmed from the embrace while he slowly patted the soft golden hair of his father before scrunching it between his fingers almost as if he was trying to catch hold of the flame to check whether it would burn him.

Almost as if to put it out.

Giotto let out proud laugh while he stared deeply at the eyes of the worried boy.

'It's not going to burn you or Daddy…Don't worry because remember I'll always protect you…'

You smiled lightly kneeling beside him kissing Giotto's cheeks.

'We know you will, Daddy…' You said smiling pressing your cheeks against your son's while he nodded knowingly almost as if he understood.

Because even he knew that his father would always protect the ones he loved; you.


	4. Presents (Adult Fon)

**A/N: And heres Fon…I hope you like this…Don't forget to review…And if you don't like this one..I'll do another…**

One by one, they burst into a spectrum of fiery colours as they eclipsed the night sky.

You smiled lightly clasping your hands together praying, wishing just for one thing that you wanted all year.

But today was different, today was a new year; it marked hope.

But you of course had no such luck.

You sighed under your breath while you heavily lowered your gaze to the small carefully decorated box balanced steadily on the green grass beside your fingers.

He was never coming but he had the nerve to send gifts one after the other, meaningless gifts that meant nothing to you if he wasn't the one who brought it to you.

Not the delivery man.

You pouted while you ripped off the wrapping. You knew that you had to appreciate at least the thought but there was no use if it meant that there would never be an action.

Every New Year this was what he did.

You both were literally worlds apart. He was in China, you were stuck in Japan.

You crossed your legs while you slowly opened the box.

It was empty like it was last year as well. You let out a frustrated cry; you think that if a man wanted to be forgiven, who in his right sense would send an empty box for two New year's straight.

A familiar chuckle caused you to instinctively jerk your head in the direction.

'[Name]….' He said slowly bowing lightly while his lips curved into a smile.

'You dropped this…..' He said slowly holding out the object that had 'fallen' out of the box.

'Fon!...' You exclaimed happily while you threw your arms around his neck not even caring about the object that he was holding.

Not even bothering to at least catch a glimpse of the gleaming object that he held with his fingertips.

You didn't care about anything.

The presents meant nothing to you, now that he was here. He could keep them all for all you care.

You just wanted him and nothing else.

'[Name]…If you would let me say something-'

'No!..I'm not letting you go..I missed you so much..Two years…and all that you sent me was-'

'But [Name] dear..Please if you would just let me-'

'No..If I let you go…You would leave me again..and…and..' You said sobbing while you clung onto him despite his calm protests.

'That's why I'm here now…..I'm not going to leave you….Not now and not in the future…If only you would say yes…..' He said smiling knowingly while you stared at him in confusion.

'Say yes…[Name][Last name]….Bestow me the honour of having your hand in marriage…..Please….'

And that was when you saw it.

'How could you even think that I would say no?...Of course..I would..Yes!...' You said embracing him again while you passionately kissed him not even allowing him to actually put the ring on.

He liked it better this way, it showed that you loved him not the material or the size of the ring.

Just him.


	5. Shoes (Adult Reborn)

**A/N:…Muhaha..And I finished Reborn as well…Kanako I hope you like this one and I pray that it would lighten up your day **

**Thank you for the reviews and the request…Love you so much **

You squirmed nervously in your high inch heels praying that you wouldn't fall again and the fact that you were still in your room.

Why on earth were you wearing heels on this fateful day; maybe the fact that the Italian man was considerably very taller than you?

That's right, it was for the sake of perfect wedding photos but you didn't care that much after all it was his idea and preparations in the first place.

He wanted everything to be perfect.

You were fine with anything as long as it went without a hitch.

Reborn of course didn't have time to plan it himself, otherwise why would wedding planners even be available.

But the fact that he hired someone just to take care of the wedding made, the thought made you smile.

But what annoyed you was the fact that he had prepared everything even before he proposed to you.

It was almost as if that sneaky bastard knew exactly that you were going to say yes but of course how could you refuse him.

He was your beloved Reborn, the man you had stuck with for many years; it was actually about time he proposed.

But seriously your feet were killing you and you still hadn't even walked down the aisle.

'[Name]…'

You turned around just in time to catch the pair of shoes being thrown to you, a flatter one but still sporting a comfortable heel.

'Reborn…' You said smiling while you held the pair of shoes gently.

Reborn held the tip of his white fedora adjusting it properly over his eyes shielding you from his sight before walking out the door.

It was well bad luck to see the bride before the wedding but he didn't see you so.

He knew that they were uncomfortable.

You slipped of your high heels while you slipped into the more comfortable new pair. It was new.

He knew that you couldn't walk in them.

Reborn closed the door behind him slugging his hands into his pocket before walking away.

He knew it was the perfect excuse to see you earlier, to hear your voice even though he knew he shouldn't.

It was the perfect excuse to calm the butterflies down, to calm him down.


	6. Biscuit (Hibari Kyoya)

**A/N: Heheh..Finished it XD…..Enjoy XD..And request will be taken :3**

You hummed gently while you reached the books from the shelf placing them securely on the table behind you.

You absentmindedly rested against the table while you stared at the top shelf where the specified book was.

'Sitting on tables are prohibited in the library-..Oh it's you [Name]….Sit!..By all means-'

'Oh sorry I forgot-'

'No..Its perfectly fine..Sit-'

'No…Its okay….' You said quickly impulsively getting off the table while you smiled wryly at her.

You rushed to the shelves behind to avoid any more un-comforts. You didn't want to go through this again and again.

You stood on your tip toes trying to reach the book on the highest shelf.

'Could someone help-'

'Yes!...[Name]-san…'

'Really?...Thank you-'

'No problem!...'

You bit your lower lip while you watched the person you didn't even know help you take the books out of the shelf.

This was getting really uncomfortable.

Hibari drifted his gaze to the last line of the last page of the book while he withdrawed his hands trying to grab another from the neat pile.

You looked at him from the corner of your eye while you absentmindedly turned the page of your book. You smiled lightly while you gently pushed the books closer to him causing him to reach it more easily.

Like you always did.

'Kusakabe…Leave quietly…..'

The wind blew past your shoulders while you grabbed a biscuit from the packet, munching it down slowly.

Hibari turned to the next page while he glanced at you from the corner of his eye, a smirk already forming on his lips.

He grabbed the next biscuit while you grabbed another.

One by one, the biscuit grabbing went on, so did your hands occasionally brushing against each other.

Like it always did.

You grabbed another biscuit but when you attempted to eat you realized that Hibari was reaching for one too.

But the one you had was the last one.

You gently placed it back while you continued reading your book.

Hibari casually found the last biscuit but as he attempted to eat it; he pressed it against the packet successfully breaking it in half.

Wordlessly, he grabbed one half while the other remained as usual for you to have it.


	7. Handcuff (Alaude)

**A/N: Hope you like this one XD….If you don't I'll redo it ****..I hope you do XD**

'I'll get them..' You said smiling while you walked towards the back hood of the car. Your slippers pressed into the mounds of sand trapping them between your feet while the guardians slammed the door behind them.

'Slowly!' You snapped at them while they all raised their hands in surrender.

You sighed under your breath while you slugged one of the back packs over your shoulder. You passed on the rest of the baggage to Alaude who was standing protectively over you.

Alaude nonchalantly dumped the baggage you were sending him onto Knuckles who appreciatively took it oblivious to his real intentions.

'Wow!...It's an extreme day for a swim!.Thank you for inviting all of us Primo...' He said while he cheerfully walked away with the baggage.

'It's my pleasure..' said Giotto chuckling placing his chubby son on his shoulders before heading towards the beach with the others.

You sighed in relief while you followed the group alongside Alaude who was indifferent to it all.

You were enjoying the time you were with Alaude until you noticed that they were gone.

'Alaude..Where are they?..' You asked panic stricken while you darted your eyes trying to catch a glimpse of them.

'Hn..' He said nonchalantly but his gaze slowly skimmed the surroundings trying to help you catch a glimpse of them as well.

Oh..God Alaude!..They're gone!-'

'Keep quiet and don't disturb me…' said Alaude while he walked away in another direction appearing unconcerned.

'Giotto!...Have you seen them anywhere?...'

'No..I thought they were with Alaude-'

'No…He went to find them….Its such a big place too-'

'Now..Now…Calm down….I'm pretty sure he'll find them and take them home for causing unnecessary trouble…I must stop that now..' said Giotto sighing while he gently placed his baby on the sand.

'[Name]!..Look how cute she is in the kit I brought her!...' said Elena interrupting your distressed thoughts while she gleefully held the four year old up to show you.

'There you are...Ellia….I was worried sick so was Daddy and-'

'I told her that Daddy would get mad..She didn't listen…' said the little girl scrunching her eyes lightly while she slowly walked towards you.

'She's sleepy…Hehe...Just like Alaude…' You said chuckling while you patted Ellia lightly on her head.

'But I told Daemon to tell you…Didn't he?….Oh….I guess not..I'll deal with him later..' Elena said smiling while she stared at you cheekily.

'Well someone's being possessive..' She said cheekily while she stared at the familiar dress shirt that you wore over your beach shorts.

You couldn't help but blush.

'[Name]…I found him…'

You turned around to catch a glimpse of your own son being handcuffed like a criminal being brought back to you.

You didn't even blink.

You bend down to the five year olds level while you firmly said much to surprise of the horrified Elena,' Where were you?..And what did you do this time, Aldev?...'

He turned away stubbornly refusing to meet your glance earning a very threatening glare from his father.

'Fine….Some kids gave me their money and I bought an ice cream with it…' He said smirking, to your demise even Alaude was.

'Never mind..Forget I asked…Your father will deal with you later…I found Ellia she was with Elena…' You said sighing while Alaude scoffed lightly.

'I can't do this..what if he runs off again-'

'He won't….'smirked Alaude while he led the very 'mature' five year old next to the other guardians but what you didn't know was the fact that Alaude handcuffed the five year old to the umbrella post next to them so that he could be safe.

You smiled lightly while you rested against the lounge chairs provided by the Mafia beach. Finally you were relaxing with him, your hand cuffed against his of course.

Alaude was sporting a pair of sunglasses allowing him take his daily nap with you hand cuffed right next to him, so that even in his sleep he could make sure that you were safe, that you were protected only by him.


	8. Paper (Tsuna Sawada)

**A/N:..And heres Tsuna..I really like this one for some reason…Its very relatable :D**

'Don't lie...I can't believe it..That's so sweet…'

'No..Seriously I saw him sharing biscuits with her..What do you mean sweet?...It's supposed to be scary..This is Hibari-san…'

'Yeah but come on…It's not like he smiled at her kindly or something now that would be unbelievable..But what's sweet is the fact that he thought of her as well…Awww…Who knew he could be so cute to his girlfriend?'

'I'm cute too…I don't just give half..I would've given you the whole biscuit…'mumbled Tsuna dejectedly under his breath while he rested his head depressingly on the table.

You let out a light chuckle while you patted his head comfortingly.

'There there..Tsuna I know you will…You spoil me too much…But that's a good thing okay…Keep doing it..' You said cheekily while you rested your head next to him.

'But still you said that he was cute….' He said pouting.

'So?..You're still cuter plus you're so adorable…and I love it when your cheeks turn red when you force me to compliment you..You sexy mafia boss you..'

'I am not b-blushing..' He said stuttering while he instantly straightened up a very visible blush set upon his face while you laughed lightly trying to hold it in.

'Yeah sure…Anyway I brought lunch today….We'll share okay…' You said smiling while you scribbled the notes on your math's book.

'Okay…Umm [Name]..You have an extra pencil?...'

'Mmm..Yeah..Here..' You said smiling while you handed him a pencil from your pouch.

'Thank you…[Name]…And here I got something for you again..I'll give it to you in the interval-'

'DAME-TSUNA!...Stand up!..Now…'

Tsuna whined loudly while he stood up reluctantly staring at the ground afraid to look the teacher in the eye.

'You were talking!...What was I just explaining?.'

'Ughh..-'

'See!..You don't know!..Get up from there and go and sit next to him in the back of the class away from your girlfriend..You can talk with her all you want but you won't get her no good Tsuna..Not with these grades of yours!..'

And the teacher started lecturing and lecturing, like how all teachers do.

'Okay..' said Tsuna dejectedly while he heavily grabbed his books from the table beside you as he scrambled to the back of the class.

Tsuna sadly placed his books on the table arousing snickers from everyone in the classroom.

'Oww..' said Tsuna rubbing his forehead, the place where the stray paper ball had hit him as usual.

'Tsuna!..Open it..' You said in a hushed whisper while you waved at him when the teacher had his back turned on you.

Tsuna looked at you in confusion while he slowly opened the scrunched up paper ball note.

The words scribbled hurriedly onto it made him feel better, it made him smile.

'_Tsuna…Don't mind what he says…Anyway we still have notes you know…Thank lord for paper...'_

You smiled back at him while you blew him a kiss pointing to the clock on the wall.

Five minutes left.


	9. Detention (Hibari Kyoya)

**A/N:..Heheh..I finished Hibari..Hope you like this one….If you don't ****….I'll..do another..*pouts***

The corridors were deserted isolated with only stray paper littered here and there. The wind blew through the open windows scattering them everywhere filling the empty corridors with a low hollow sound.

The windows were still open.

The stairs led to the upper classes where the desks were scattered indifferently everywhere. They were empty with only today's lesson scribbled on the white board some of the letters half already erased away.

Some of the classes were occupied by two or more students staying for after school lessons with their teachers, what happens when you fail a class.

The corner of the corridor held the horrifying room of detention with Hibari Kyoya himself.

Your parents didn't allow you to stay afterschool today but that was unacceptable for Hibari Kyoya instead he gave you detention.

Parents can't say no to detention can they?

Your back slammed against the white board while you moaned into his mouth desperately clinging onto his neck.

He made you feel weak.

His tongue entwined with yours keeping you in an unbreakable trance while you slowly lowered your hands down feeling his toned body through the thinness of his white shirt.

His hands didn't stay in one place either. His hands roamed from where it was wrapped around your waist to your exposed thighs expertly igniting the sensitive buds that lied there.

You gripped the fabric of his shirt holding fistfuls while you tried to stubbornly hold back the moan he was enticing.

He broke apart from your bruised lips while he drifted his lips towards your neck kissing the exposed skin there.

He lowered his hands quickly while he gripped your legs tightly releasing the moan you had been holding back.

Your hands wrapped themselves instinctively around his neck caressing his raven haired locks while you arched your body against him pressing his lips forcefully against your neck.

He abruptly pulled apart staring at your [e/c] orbs breathlessly while you weakly stared back slumped against the wall breathing heavily.

He couldn't hold back.

He shouldn't.

He didn't want to take this anymore further even though even he knew it wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough for him and it wasn't enough for you.

He knew that he was the only one who made you feel this way. He knew he made your legs go weak. He knew he made your lips watery.

You should be proud because you were the only person who made Hibari Kyoya weak, made his legs go numb even though he was proud enough to shrug it off.

He knew that he was the only one for you.

He wanted you more than he wanted you right now but he was holding back.

He was holding back because he didn't want to take you in the detention room of all places.

It was despicable..And it was against the school rules.

But most of all, it wasn't just anyone he was with.

It was you.


	10. Beginning (TYL Tsuna Sawada)

**A/N: As requested..Hope you like this one..It's very fluffy :D**

You bit your nails while you stared nervously at the door waiting impatiently for it to open.

It's been too long now.

'Tsuna!...' You shouted stupidly at the door obviously believing that it would open and the Vongola boss would just walk right in just because you yelled his name.

He would've but the voices in the corridor were louder. He couldn't even hear that you were calling him, he was distracted himself.

He was distracted by the grin on his face that didn't seem to die, so much that it made his cheeks hurt; and there wasn't much to smile about in the mafia.

It wasn't just because of what happened to him, it was because it had brought happiness to everyone around him as well.

'Gokudera-kun..Be careful with his head….' He said slowly smiling at his right hand man who was with greatest difficulty trying to smile at his Judaime's son.

'Haha..It's my turn now…' said the cheery raven haired male taking him away from the scowling silver haired male's arms.

'Awwww...He's so cute isn't he Tsuna?...Looks a little like [Name]-chan..' Yamamoto said laughing while he lulled the gurgling baby in his arms.

Tsuna let out a deep chuckle while he gratefully nodded his head in approval.

'He's so cute to the extreme!...' yelled Ryohei startling the baby causing him to break out in tears.

'Tch..Look what you did, Lawn head..You made Judaime's son cry!…' snapped Gokudera causing the baby to cry even more.

Tsuna let out a knowing laugh in nostalgia. It was just like old days when they didn't have a care in the world.

He slowly took the chubby brown haired male into his arms cradling him to his chest.

He was so tiny.

You heard your baby cry through the door causing you to get even more anxious. It was too long. You pulled the sheet off you while you weakly stepped on the floor just when Tsuna closed the door behind him carrying the crying baby in his arms.

Tsuna's smiling face dropped while he gravely stared at you. You cheekily smiled at him while you slowly got back on the bed.

Of course, ten years had brought about change even to the ever so loving Tsuna. He wouldn't even have to say anything to get what he wanted done.

All he needed was to give a grave stare.

'Sorry..I was worried about him..and..'

Tsuna started chuckling while he sat beside you on the bed placing the now gurgling baby in your arms while you let out a sigh of relief.

'Sorry [Name]…The guys….I told them-'

'Shhhh…..'

Tsuna stopped abruptly while he stared at the sleeping chubby brown haired male cradled against your chest. You smiled at him while you placed your hand gently over Tsuna's.

'Look…'

Tsuna smiled lightly while he stared at his finger which was now curled up contentedly in the curve of his son's little hand never wanting to let his father go.


	11. Class time (Takeshi Yamamoto)

**A/N: And here you go!...Another moment :3…Very relatable…Heheh…Erherm..Enjoy **

Yamamoto let out a laugh while he slapped the back of his friend playfully as he sat comfortably on the desks along with his friends cluttered around him.

He let out a tired yawn while his feet lazily touched the bottom of the desk. He was tall enough anyway.

The problem with morning practice, not enough sleep, but that's what class was for.

You sighed under your breath while you adjusted the strap of your side bag over your shoulder. Your shoes creaked against the neat and tidy corridors of Namimori.

Hibari did a very good job getting it clean on time for school.

You groggily pushed open the door to your class room causing it to creak open.

Upon instinct, the group of boys seated on the tables together turned around stopping their conversation to see who it was.

They continued their conversation turning away after they realized it was you.

But he didn't.

He stared.

He watched you place your bag on your desk, instinctively straightening your uniform afterwards. He watched you tuck your [h/c] locks behind your ears while you slowly glanced out the window checking whether your friends were there.

You turned around catching a glimpse of him staring at you. He smiled lightly unsurely raising his palm attempting to wave at you when his friends were busy.

You smiled back at him, waving slightly while you pulled opened the door and slowly walked out. He let out a light chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly watching you carefully through the open window.

From the corner of your eye, you smiled under your breath noticing the fact that he was staring at you too.


	12. Dance ( Hayato Gokudera)

**A/N:…Hope you like this one..Please request and review guys ****…**

The beat of the music boomed through your body as you shook your head side to the side taking in, and swaying accordingly to the music.

You let out a chuckle while you attempted to dance by throwing your hands in the air along with your friends who were actually able to dance.

'That's right..[Name]…Dance..' said Yamamoto holding your hands in his while you both danced together under the pulsating lights.

Yamamoto started to dance wildly as he started to throw both his hands in the air when a better techno song came up.

'Hahah..Now this I can dance to…' You said slowly while you let out a chuckle shaking your head to the beat, the vibrations coursing through your body.

You hooted but stopped abruptly noticing him grumbling to himself seated next to Tsuna in your table.

'Tsuna..Come on…Dance…Everyone is….' said Yamamoto laughing dragging Tsuna off to the dance floor. You let out a chuckle while you ruffled Tsuna's hair playfully pushing him to go dance with Kyoko.

Gokudera scoffed as he tore away from the image of you laughing, dancing, smiling, having fun, looking cute all of sudden, and that again that cute smile that you had on your face and you waving at him to get his attention.

'Huh…Ugh…What do you want, women?!...'stuttered Gokudera turning his gaze away from yours. You smiled lightly at him.

'Come to dance, men...Look even your beloved boss is dancing…' You said cheekily while his gaze wandered towards Tsuna. He mumbled under his breath before drifting his gaze towards the floor.

'Oh, come on!...' You said dragging the very annoyed silver haired male onto the dance floor. He narrowed his eyes at you while you attempted to dance with him.

You held him by his hands dancing along to the music while he just stood there straight as a stick.' Dance, will you men?!..'

'I can't, woman!'

'What do you mean you can't?'

'I can't dance…' He mumbled under his breath while you smiled thoughtfully at him. You couldn't help but let out a light chuckle causing a very visible blush to creep onto his cheeks.

'So?...I'll teach you….' You said smiling while he mentally gasped.

A slow song played on timing as requested by a very generous person.

You placed both of his hands on your waist while you wrapped your arms around his neck.

'Now sway..Slowly..'

'O-okay, I'll try woman but if something happens don't blame me…' He snapped at you trying to cover the blush that was arising.

He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist pulling you closer towards him away from all those leering eyes.

His heart beat racing against yours.

He never said he couldn't slow dance.


	13. Chocolates (Hayato Gokudera)

**A/N:…Writing fluffs when my mood is completely angst :3…Anyway enjoy :D**

'Hehe…What's wrong with him?..Did he eat something bad?...'

'He's scarier than usual…But there's something bothering-'

'Good morning, Judaime!...' He said quickly straightening up as he recognized his boss's voice.

'Hiee!..Gokudera-kun..You scared me…..Ummm…Is there something wrong?'

'I apologize for making you worry….But give me five minutes and I'll try to straighten myself…It's all I need…' He said dejectedly while he banged his head against the classroom table. He groaned under his breath while he sprawled his head against the table.

He drew his fingers through his hair, ruffling it endlessly while he continued to curse under his breath.

'There is definitely something wrong with him-'

'Gokudera-kun!...Take mine!...' squealed the awaiting girls surrounding the doorframe of their classroom.

He glared tiredly at them before again retreating to whine against his table.

'Judaime….Just leave me alone to die on Valentine's day….It's the most stupidest holiday…..That makes stupid women happy and men miserable…..'

'Hahah….Didn't [Name] give you chocolates? '

And that was it.

Gokudera slammed his fist against the table as he rose to grip Yamamoto tightly from the collars of his shirt.

'Don't you dare mention that stupid women's name in my presence!…..She….She likes someone else….' He said lightly releasing the grip he had on his collar.

'Did she tell you or?' said Tsuna blandly watching the silver haired male's face drop even lower if that was possible.

'I saw her…..'

'Oh….' was the only answer Tsuna could give the dejected male.

Gokudera shrugged his shoulders while he slugged his hands into his pocket feeling the little messily wrapped box in his right pocket.

'Hey guys...' You said cheerfully entering the class placing your bag on your desk. His eyes narrowed at the despicable sight that was you.

Hey….[Name]-chan-'

'What do you want?..' He snapped at you.

'You don't have to be such a bitch…Now was I rude to you?..No….So why are you being so rude?...'

'Tch…What did you do…You don't know anything…..'

'Whatever….I don't even know why I bother with your dick attitude…Here…I brought this for you anyway….Throw it away for all I care….' You retorted scoffing while you pulled out a large box of chocolates placing it nonchalantly on his table.

And to think you thought that beneath that jerk attitude he was a nice guy.

He was sweet when he talked to you in class when none of his friends were around but now he was just being a bitch.

You scoffed under your breath while you walked away from him. His hand grasped your shoulder holding you back, holding back what he wanted to say through flushed cheeks.

He winced noticing the tears that had stubbornly welled up in your eyes, noticeable because he was holding you close to him.

'Tch…Woman you get offended quickly-'

'Otherwise!.If you say such hurtful things without giving a damn-'

'Not for nothing…You're giving chocolates to everyone, aren't you?!'

'Yeah, I'm giving all my friends but I gave you the biggest okay...So are you happy-'

Your words cut themselves out when he captured your lips with his earning a boisterous cry of attention coming from his fan club.

'No more…You can only give me chocolates on Valentine's Day..Understand women….' He said cornering you against the table.

'And you can take only from me…..Did you understand that?..' You said cheekily while he kissed your cheek grumbling in over powering jealousy slowly slipping the messily wrapped gift box into your bag.


	14. Chemistry (Verde)

**A/N:…And here's Verde!...Heheh…He's so cute :D…Hope you like it **

Verde held the bridge of his nose lightly as he stared at the stationary test tube clamped in front of him. The sound of laughter garnered his attention while the green haired scientist turned in his chair.

'Pray tell me, What are you doing [Name]?...Spouting unnecessary giggles from your mouth when there is nothing to be amused by…'

'You don't need something funny to laugh…Besides you don't even know what I'm doing…I'm doing something very important..So please..Continue your experiments…..'

'Well that shows that there is something mentally wrong with you..Sane people don't laugh for things that aren't funny…' He said in his nasal tone while he proudly turned away from you to concentrate on his research.

You pursed your lips in anger while you scoffed and turned away from him earning an amused smirk from him.

Your giggles continued while you retreated to do what you were doing causing him to continually glance back curiously at you.

'Umm..Verde…Help!..' You said in a panicked tone while a hissing sound filled the clustered room. He abruptly rushed towards you noticing the vapour that was now releasing from the test tube.

He scowled at you at you watching you throw the test tube out the low window allowing the vapour to combine with the air.

He glared at you grabbing your jaw.

'Did you inhale it?...Yes or no….'

'Verde..I'm sorry-'

'Did you or not?!'

'Yes….But it's just carbon monoxide…'

'Just carbon monoxide?!….Of course I wouldn't expect someone as stupid as you to comprehend the effects of it and also there's a way of cautiously producing it…Foolish and ignorant child..Come with me…' He said grabbing you towards the corner of his lab room, your head suddenly feeling light and that's when the dizziness ensued.

'I had to stop my research as well because of you….' He said placing the free oxygen mask on your mouth while you graciously inhaled the air.

'It causes difficulty in breathing, nausea, dizziness..Are you feeling them?...How much did you inhale?..'

You tiredly nodded your head knowing that his lecturing would never stop.

'Breath properly now….And then go home…And don't touch my chemicals again….You're also interfering and distracting me from my research….Just go home…' He said sternly but sighing at the end while he noticed the dejected expression on your face.

He quickly kissed your forehead nonchalantly before saying, 'Go home before I have to worry about you again..Or just sit here and wait till I finish my work without touching anything….'

You nodded slowly while he sighed under his breath adjusting the rim of his glasses properly on the bridge of his nose.

'Yeah..That's right..Just stay here...What a troublesome child…' He said peering at you from the corner of his eye before retreating back to the haven of his work making sure to check on you at least every five minutes.


	15. Definition (Basil)

**A/N:..And I enjoyed writing for cute Basil…..…Enjoy :D**

'Basil…What are you doing?...' You said hugging your books to your chest while you entered the fully air conditioned common room of the CEDEF.

'Ah..[Name]-dono…..Wherefore dost thou leave before?..'

'What?...Oh…I left to grab some of my stuff….You look stressed out….What's wrong?...' You said slowly sitting next to him in the long lounge chair.

A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks while he thought about the fact that you were so sitting so close to him, that you were sitting next to him.

As usual he was over thinking.

'Ah…Basil…By the way..Thank you for helping me with my mission..And I heard from Iemitsu that you took complete responsibility for my unfinished paperwork….You didn't have to that but thank you…..But I told him the that it was my fault anyway…I got cleaning duty for a week…' You said gratefully smiling at him but sighing at the fact that you got cleaning duty.

'Why would thee do that?...I told Master that I would do them….Thou do not need to do the cleaning-'

'No it's okay Basil…You do so much for me already besides you look busy…What are you doing?...'

'Oh….I am referring to find this word that Master told that I was like…' He said smiling while he flipped the pages of the dictionary.

'Okay…What's the word?...Maybe I could help you with it-'

'Here..I found it….Meaning one….Having been flogged or beaten with a whip….That does not make any sense….Worn out or exhausted…Maybe that is what Master meant….'

'Wait…Basil..The word is whipped…' You said raising an eyebrow.

'Thou art true…But you don't beat me up…Maybe Master meant that I was tired of you…' He mumbled unknowingly that he was offending you greatly.

'Fine…If you're so sick of me stop talking to me and bothering me..And just break up with me…' You snapped at him crossing your arms stubbornly.

'B-but..I'm not….Maybe Master meant something else…'

'He better have..How did he say it?...'

'He said that I am so whipped by thee…'

You couldn't keep a straight face when he said that causing you to burst into laughter.

'Basil…I think what he means is that I am having complete control over you..That's what whipped means…If you would do anything what the girl says without asking anything in return or having any hidden intentions..'

'But just because I care truly for thee does not mean that I am whipped..I do not need anything from thee….' He blurted out obliviously finally blushing furiously when he just realized what he had just said.

'Awwwww…That was so sweet..Basil…I know that you like me for who I am…Not for anything else..That's why I love you so much...' You said capturing his lips with yours in a passionate kiss. You deepened the kiss as you straddled him on the lounge running your fingers on his stomach releasing a soft moan from his lips.

Your phone started beeping causing you to break away from the kiss earning a tired groan from him.

'Oh shit..Got to go Basil….Trouble with Oregano…I'll see you in five….' You said kissing his cheek while you headed towards the door.

'B-but…'

'Tsk..Tsk…You're so whipped, it isn't even funny anymore…'

'Master!...I am not whipped….'


	16. Morning Coffee (Alaude)

'I didn't even do anything….Let me go!...' You whined kicking your legs stubbornly while you tried to squirm away from the grip on your hands.

'Alaude…Isn't this is a bit too much for the young lady?' said Giotto in tone full of concern while his gaze settled on your image.

'Hn..' He said nonchalantly sipping the coffee in his mug while he continued to read the daily paper.

'Primo..What happened?...I heard yelling-' said G barging into the room panic stricken. His eyes wandered to where you were before placing his hand over his mouth attempting to keep some dignity in front of his boss.

But he couldn't. It wasn't long before he burst into laughter.

'Shut up..G!...When I get out of this…I'm going to beat you into a pulp!..' You screamed at him kicking your legs in the air.

'Tch..Woman..You're never going to-'

'G..Please be seated..I ordered some coffee….'

'Really?...Thank you..Primo….'

You growled under your breath while they all continued to sip their coffee like nothing was wrong.

'Giotto?...Help please…..'You said causing Giotto to wince involuntarily before quickly retreating to his paper.

'Ane…You guys are so mean!...'

'Alaude?...Help me..Please…' You said seductively cute causing G to sputter the coffee out of his mouth evident that the heat was spreading to his cheeks.

Alaude slowly turned meeting your gaze while you bit your lower lip, attempting to beg your way out of it.

'I'll be leaving first…' said Giotto smiling reluctantly while he majestically forced himself out of the room.

'Err..Me too….I shall go assist the Primo with the paperwork…' stuttered G dashing out of the room while Alaude remained ignorant to all.

'Oh..Come on..Alaude….Why do you get offended so quickly?...Fine…Fine…I'm sorry..It was an accident..Sort of..'

He continued to nonchalantly sip his coffee ignorant to your pleas of attention that weren't enough for him.

You would have to beg more than that.

'Okay….Fine…I beg forgiveness from you master for the unruly sins that I have committed…How's that?...Alaude...And I will never mumble hateful remarks under my breath…Even if I really mean it.'

The handcuffs on your wrists tighten involuntarily while you yelled out in pain.

'Sorry..Sorry….'

It loosened again slowly.

'And I will only make breakfast for you….and I'm sorry that I forgot to make you Valentine chocolates…I thought you didn't want….I'm sorry….I'll make you the nicest one ever...And I'm sorry that I said that I was scared of you…'

He smirked approvingly while the handcuffs that were restraining you against the wall released themselves while you freely placed your feet on the ground.

You sighed in relief while you slumped against the wall. Alaude slowly ate the last piece of the biscuit before walking towards you.

You opened your eyes tiredly meeting his piercing eyes, before his lips crashed against yours, firmly restraining your arms again against the wall.

His tongue intertwined with yours releasing an enticing moan from your lips while you ran your free hand down his lower abdomen.

'What do you mean I can't go in?!...I need my extreme coffee…' yelled Knuckles standing outside the dining room.

'His Excellency the Primo's orders…' said the Guards trying to keep a composed face through all the sounds of love they were hearing through the door.


	17. Letters (Takeshi Yamamoto)

**A/N:…Well….Fluff..:3…Hope you like this :D**

You gritted your teeth in anger while you held your side bag closer to you. The snickers continued with a few unruly hoots here and there.

Immaturity has no end in school days unfortunately.

You walked hastily towards your locker tugging it open quickly, causing a flood of letters to gush out pooling beneath your feet all covered with hearts and your admirer's name on it.

The guys were smiling obviously trying to get your attention.

The petty laughter and mocking snickers grew louder while you nonchalantly kicked the pile to the side taking your books out smiling as you turned towards them.

You don't want to stoop down to their level but you yourself insisted. You looked at them while you jeered at them scoffing with pride as you walked away.

They weren't obviously worth your time.

They probably started gossiping about you now like who does she think she is and stuff.

You walked into class sitting at your usual place while you leaned your head against the table.

Why did they have to bring it up now and all of a sudden? That you had a crush on the baseball star player of the team two years ago.

It was over, Zippo, zilch.

'Ah..[Name] is here..Look…Say good morning Takeshi…'

You just didn't have the energy to retort back even though he meant it in a playful manner. It was just the girls who particular pissed you off.

Yamamoto entered the classroom laughing while he slugged his backpack over his shoulder. His gaze wandered towards you lightly before waving to his friends.

He let out a laugh ruffling the back of his head while he headed to the empty desk that was next to you. There were many empty desks available though.

The snickering started causing you to slowly raise your head meeting the concerned gaze of the black haired male.

You snapped your head back refusing to meet his gaze.

You don't like him now. It was his fault that everyone was teasing you endlessly. Not that you mind. But he was a good friend, and only a good friend but he wasn't doing anything to shut the rumours up.

He smiled goofily while he turned in his chair now facing your table.

'I like you…'

'Aww…Really?... I like you too…Is that you wanted me to say?..'

'Hahah….You're funny I like you more now….You got any more letters -'

'Haha..Yeah …Check this one out…Its hilarious okay….Wait…'

He pulled up a chair sitting right beside you impatiently while you grabbed a handful of letters from your bag.

'Check this out..Okay…My dearest and most beautiful girl….I love you more than I can say… The way your eyes gleam in dark..What the hell…You are the bat to my ball?!. What the hell is this shit..and from Takeshi Yamamoto..No offence but this is too corny even for you..'

He let out a laugh unconsciously shifting closer to you.

'Read me another one..'

'Okay…I don't even know why people even bother pairing us up..We're just good friends..'

You didn't notice his face falling a bit even though he regained his composure.

'I remember the first day I met you….I had no idea who you were and I was about your height even though now I'm taller…I'm sorry..I rejected you then..I didn't know you liked me..I thought you were joking…..and then you started to hate me…But then the best day came when you started to talk to me again and then I said sorry….And then afterwards I got to know you better..You taught me that it's better to care for someone who cares for you instead of others who don't…..Is this some kind of joke?..Who wrote this?!..'

'Because you'll only end up getting hurt..' finished Yamamoto grinning goofily while he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

'Are you serious?..'

'Yeah..I really like you..And I kinda told Gokudera and he told everyone..That's how they all know….'

'Really?..' You said cheerfully unable to keep your composure after what he had just said.

'Haha..Really..' He said sloppily kissing your cheek surprising you even further causing your cheeks to heat up.

Before you could say anything, the teacher entered the class much to your demise. You opened your textbook grumbling when his foot knocked against yours.

You looked at him appearing perfectly normal as if nothing was wrong.

He smiled under his breath shifting his foot even further near yours before silently hiding his text book under his desk.


	18. Late (Mukuro Rokudo)

**A/N: Hope you like this one xD….It's cute in a Mukuro way :D**

'You leave me no choice then, [Name]….You deserve it….The third realm…..' He said slowly while his eye changed to the numeral three prominently displayed.

You gritted your teeth together while you hugged the pillow tightly to your chest. His expression didn't change.

You took this an opportunity to quickly duck behind the sofa hoping to escape the clutches of the blue haired illusionist.

'Where are you going?...Kufufufufu….I'm not finished yet..'

The fu's in his laugh are increasing by the second. He's enjoying torturing you like this.

'Okay….I take it back Mukuro..I'm sorry..Please…F-forget what I said…'You said stammering while you stepped backward slightly.

'Kufufufufufufufufu….It's too late now…..It's already coming..' He said smirking while the heavy mist settled against the living room blocking your view of the door.

'Mukuro…Don't you dare-'

'Kufufu…'

You let out a scream while a soft form collided against yours knocking you towards the floor. You instinctively covered your eyes in fear while the mist unknown to you began to cease.

'Kufufu….[Name]….Look now…'

You slowly opened your eyes while they slowly settled on the comforting image of the blue haired male. You straightened yourself frantically touching yourself for any injuries.

He let out a laugh while he gently placed his hand on your head.

'Here…' He said slowly placing the little furry animal on your lap.

'A dingo?...' You said while you held the baby dingo carefully in your hands.

'Yeah..You said you wanted a pet right?...'

You placed the baby dingo aside while you wrapped your arms around his neck embracing him tightly. He was listening to you.

'Thank you!...' You said kissing his cheek while you held the baby dingo in your arms.

'Awww…It's so cute…I just wish you don't have to leave now….'

'I'll be back soon…And then you won't need that thing to keep you company anymore…..' He said smirking while he tightly wrapped his arms around your waist resting his chin on your shoulder.

You placed the sleeping dingo aside while you turned to face him capturing his lips with yours. Your fingers fiddled with the buttons of his jacket while his hand snaked sneakily up your thighs.

'I suppose Tsuna won't mind if I go late again..'


	19. Date (Dino Cavallone)

**A/N: OMG….This is so cute..I can't believe I wrote something so happy after the Chikusa Angst ^_^…**

**Enjoy xD..Thank you for all the reviews and favourites…And I hope that you would keep requesting and following this story..**

'[Name]?...Can you pass the salt?...'

'Romario..Could you pass him the salt…' You said nonchalantly while Romario started to snicker lightly. Dino pursed his lips while he grumbled under his breath taking the salt bottle all by himself.

Your phone vibrated in your pocket while you sighed under your breath taking it out. You smirked reading the contents of the text message.

'_Are you still mad at me?..*puppy dog eyes*'_

You stared at his face while he cleared his throat keeping a composed face like nothing was wrong.

'_Me?..Why would I be mad at you, puppy?...Of course I'm mad at you!. -_- '_

He smiled lightly but abruptly stopped when he read the last line of the message. He stared at you sending you a pleading look hoping that it wouldn't be noticeable to his men.

The phone vibrated in his hand.

'_No…^_^'_

He let out a groan while he slumped against the richly decorated dining chair. You smiled cheekily at him while you straightened yourself waiting for the next course to be served.

You and Dino were out on a date and of course the men graciously offered to be the waiters.

'_What do we have next for dinner?...I'm hungry….'_

'_Huh..You can text me but you can't talk to me….Do you know how frustrating that is?!.. -_-'_

'_Of course…Now…For dinner?..^_^'_

'…_.. -_-'_

Dino scoffed in annoyance while he held the bridge of his nose lightly. You sighed under your breath thoughtfully staring at him.

The food was served accordingly while you still continued to stare at the frustrated man in front of you. You didn't want to talk to him but at the same time you wanted to as well.

Now it was frustrating, because he wasn't talking to you now.

'Dino…I-'

He pushed back his chair abruptly removing the napkin from his neck as he heavily walked away. Romario raised his head so did the others watching their beloved boss walking away.

'Dino?...Dino!...' You said rushing towards him leaving towards the balcony. He stopped abruptly causing you to collide against his soft lean form.

'_Are you mad at me?...Sorry..I'm sorry.. :( '_

'_Why are you still replying through text? Say it to my face! -_-'_

'_Then why are you still replying to me?...I was mad at you first for a reason..So I'm not going to talk to you!..-_-'_

'_So you talk to me first then!..'_

'_I come back to you and all you do is lash out at me!..And then you start talking about food?.. I don't even know why I put up with you…..'_

'_So what you're saying is…If you want to break up with me say it to my face!'_

He abruptly turned facing you for the first time noticing the tears welled up in your eyes. You quickly embraced him in your arms for the first time in a while.

'Don't Dino!...I'm sorry…I'm sorry…'

He quickly wrapped his arms around you holding you closer to his warm form smiling lightly under his breath.

'I'm not going to…Don't worry..Don't get mad at me…But I just wanted you to talk to me-'

You quickly withdrawed from him scowling as you slapped his shoulder.

'Idiot!..You scared the shit out of me….Dick!...Bitch!...' You said repeatedly hitting him while he continued to shield the attacks that you were inflicting on him.

'Ah…Romario…Help…' He said running towards the glass door while you attempted to chase him forgetting the anger you had before.

Your heels clacked against the floor causing you to topple and fall flat against the floor.

'[Name]!...You fell?...'

'No shit…Sherlock..It's the shoes…'

'Give them to me….I wouldn't want you falling for anyone else..' He said slowly but with a hidden meaning as his protective instincts kicked in.

You couldn't remember anything except that line while he carefully helped you up. It was a normal line but when he said it, it made you feel special inside.

'Are you okay? Can you walk?...' He said in a tone full of concern, his handsome features now anguished with worry.

You smiled goofily at him grabbing him by the collar while you kissed him passionately taking him by surprise causing him to drop the shoes as it clacked against the floor.

Dino didn't even know what to do at this moment. He just let you kiss him while he wrapped his arms contently around your waist.

Romario smiled under his breath while he turned away giving the two of you the privacy you needed.

At least now he would know that Dino would never be alone and he would always have a reason to come back home; to you.


	20. Sleep (Enma Kozato Simon)

**A/N:…Finally I finished this…He took me a heck a lot of time :3….Enjoy..**

The familiar whiff of waffles filled the air as you glanced over your shoulder scrunching the dried up leaves beneath your palms.

Autumn at Namimori was a pleasant thing. Most of the trees had finished shedding creating a soft array of rustling golden leaves blanketing the lawn creating the perfect location for lunch.

Enma trudged through the leaves sloppily carrying a carefully wrapped bento under his right arm. Instead of falling on the ground, the leaves stubbornly rested on his red locks as he walked under the shady trees.

He quickly headed towards you slumping beside you breathing heavily as you stared at him in confusion.

'Sorry…..I know I'm late..Here…' He said breathlessly as he carefully placed the bento nonchalantly in your hands.

You chuckled lightly as you opened the lid releasing the aroma of the food. You held the chopsticks carefully in your hand while you popped a piece into your mouth.

'Wow….It's really good…Did you?...'

Enma subtly nodded his head while your voice droned on. His eyelids sloppily shut themselves as he unconsciously tilted towards you falling abruptly on your lap.

You nearly choked on your food. He was never this bold.

Unfortunately, your dreams and hopes were crushed when you realized that the red head had fallen into a deep sleep accidently.

Placing the bento aside, you smiled lightly as you caressed the red locks of the snoring male. You gently plucked out the leaves that had descended on his head involuntarily caressing his cheek with your knuckles.

Enma stirred in his sleep while he absentmindedly faced your stomach slugging his hand on your waist holding you close to him.

He didn't even know how he did it sleeping in school; one of the most feared places ever to let his guard down.

He didn't even want to recall the countless number of times he had been beaten up. It was endless. He couldn't sleep. Every time he heard someone approaching he would just spring awake and continue running for his life.

He was scared. But now, he didn't get it.

No one did.

How he could fall asleep peacefully if you were right beside him and would only awake if you woke him up.

You weren't stronger than him but still he felt safe in your arms more than anywhere else.

The fear, the insecurities, everything gone when he laid down beside you safely in your arms.


	21. Truth ( G )

**A/N:…I really like this one :D…Hope you like it…He's so adorable..And if you don't understand anything…I'll explain :3**

Daemon sputtered out the liquid as he gripped the goblet in his hand unable to hold in the laughter. Alaude discreetly smirked as he slowly sat down in a nearby dining chair.

Knuckles burst into laughter holding his stomach as he leaned on the glass covered table for support. Day's off with the Primo was always but never like this.

You just added the entertainment flavour that they were missing; romance and drama.

'And that's all I would like to say..So..Thank you Primo…You are the best boss ever..The best..I love you…No adore you and worship the ground you walk on everyday for the rest of my life…'rambled G holding onto the beer glass attempting to give a proper toast goofily smiling as he tried to balance himself on the pool table.

'G..Get down carefully..This was a gift from the French ambassador…Remember what he said if we scratched it-'

He didn't need to hear anymore. G swiftly jumped down striking an incredible pose as he landed safely on the ground.

Drunk or sober, he would still obey every command.

You couldn't stop laughing either while you rested against the pool table.

'We…should…definitely…..get…him drunk…..more often…' You said in-between your fits of laughter while the guardians nodded approvingly.

G continued to smile as he made his way towards you. He leaned his elbow against the table next to you as he smirked at you flirtatiously.

Giotto couldn't hold his dignity as boss anymore. It wasn't long before he let out a chuckle erupting into uncontrollable laughter.

You decided to play along, after all when was he ever like this. He was so confident, and not to mention so open he could pass for Asari.

'[Name]….I really..really…really…really…like you….' He slurred waving his hands for emphasis never straying away from his eyes.

He was so confident…Wait what did he just say?

The guardians burst into more laughter upon hearing this, Daemon let out a wolf whistle while G confidently silenced them to be quiet.

He was drunk, but you couldn't help but blush.

'[Name]-chan's blushing…'teased Asari who was no more sober than the others.

'G..You're drunk..You don't know what you're saying…' You said quickly spoiling your own fantasies.

'Tch..Woman..Nonsense….I just drank..a little bit…But I really do….I just couldn't tell you how I really felt….' He said squinting his eyes childishly.

'And..And….You were so annoying…and so irritating…You drive me crazy….I only think about you..And there times when I want to kill Asari for talking to you….Asari..No offence…'

'None taken…' He said cheekily smiling.

'And you know what they say… A drunk man never lies…' said Daemon biting his lower lip as he tried to stifle in his laughter.

'True…' said Knuckles nodding lightly while you scowled at him.

'Well, then what are we waiting for?..Let's go…' You said cheekily slugging one hand over his shoulder.

'Where?..Oh…Really..So soon…But…'

You dragged him near the doorway while the guardians looked panic stricken at you.

Were you drunk too?

'And in..five…four..three..two…one…' You said counting down throwing your hand in the air while the pink haired male lay limp beside your shoulder.

'I knew he was going to fall asleep..' You said cheekily laying him down on the tiled floor earning more laughter and applause from them.

'Touché..' said Giotto clapping lightly.

'But I really hope he remembers everything..Because I like him too…' You said smiling as you gently kissed his forehead as you sat cross legged in front of him.

'I have a feeling he would…' Giotto said smiling thoughtfully.

The best opportunity for blackmail had just arrived.


	22. Lunchtime (TYL Lambo Bovino)

**A/N:…And TYL Lambo…Hope you like it :)**

'Lambo…Give it to me…' You whispered harshly through your teeth while you narrowed your eyes at him.

He shook his head slowly while he placed his book over his face. You growled lightly in frustration as you stared at the white board scribbling the notes down.

'Lambo..Give-'

'One more…' He said with a mouthful as he peered from the book making sure the teacher's back was turned against him.

'But it'll finish then..I'm hungry too you know…' You whined slowly while you sent him a pleading look creating a praying gesture with your hands. He gazed at you nearly choking on his food as a shade of pink stubbornly dusted his cheeks.

'Fine..'He said sighing under his breath as he placed the chopsticks balancing it on the bento. You let out a cheeky smile as you turned your attention onto the board.

'Here..Take…' He said giving the bento. You almost held it with your bare hands staring at the delicacies when he pulled it back under the desk when the teacher turned.

'We're going to get caught-'

'No..We won't..Now give it…'

'Wait..'

You leaned your head against the table in frustration causing the teacher to snap at you forcing you to pay attention to the lesson.

'Take it..' said Lambo placing it on the table as you hurriedly slugged it under the desk. What kind of idiot places the lunch box on the desk for God sake?

You stared at the teacher without blinking as you stealthily waited for an opening. And there it was. You quickly popped one into your mouth as you stopped munching to nod attentively to the teacher.

As soon as he faced the board, you resumed munching the food causing Lambo to chuckle lightly.

'You're just like a greedy chipmunk…' He said slowly causing you to purse your lips in anger.

'I'm hungry… Okay?...Leave me be..' You said childishly as you resumed eating behind the safe haven of your open textbook.

The book tilted front exposing you directly to the teacher with a mouthful of food. Lambo sighed under his breath as he slugged his hands in his pocket quickly standing in front of you blocking you from his view.

'Why are you standing?...Lambo…Please be seated or you can-'

You quickly swallowed almost choking as you shoved the lunch box under your desk.

'It was my fault…My pencil fell and I asked him to get it…' You said smiling innocently as you waved the pencil in the air as he slowly retreated back to his desk.

You leaned against your book mouthing a subtle thank you as he leaned sleepily against his desk.

'Lambo is a hitman….Anything to protect you, kitten….' He said slowly smirking as you blushed furiously at his choice words leaving you with only one thing on your mind.

He was the lightning and you were the thunder.


	23. Rival ( Giotto )

**A/N:….Hope you like this one :D….And here's Giotto….:)…Please keep requesting…**

Giotto scribbled his signature absentmindedly on the stray paperwork as he stared at the events unfolding in front of him.

He gripped the fountain pen tightly igniting his dying will flames causing it to molt in his bare hands.

It was showing physically as well for the troubled mafia boss.

He nonchalantly spat it away onto the grass below as he leaned against the luxurious armchair under the garden parasol.

He saw you with him.

You were smiling when you saw him extending your arms out to him as he gave you a proper Italian greeting. How dare you allow him to kiss you like that when you barely knew whoever that man was?

He cleared his throat slowly as he placed his hand over his mouth attempting to think with his intuition. He couldn't even see the man properly wearing casual clothing as opposed to the luxurious coats that he wore.

You should be talking with him not an unknown stranger no matter how charming he may be. He deduced that out from your laughter and you tapping his shoulder playfully.

He scoffed lightly under his breath while he dusted his cloak slowly. He was the Vongola boss. He was.

Why were you treating that man the way you treated him? You smiled along to his little jests that weren't even probably amusing.

Giotto couldn't contain the utmost jealousy he was feeling. He didn't want to admit to himself but his heart told him otherwise.

He was an overprotective jealous dictator/boyfriend.

He hugged you. Why on earth did he hug you? That was the last straw. His patience was growing thin by the second.

He pushed his chair back as he majestically strode towards you his cloak wavering in the air. He carefully wrapped one arm around your waist as he captured your lips in a passionate kiss before turning towards his contender.

He forced a smile onto his face as he prepared himself to joust this man out of the mansion.

'Hey..Giotto….'said Cozarto cheerfully as he cheekily held the tip of his hat.

'C-Cozarto?..'Giotto choked out in surprise.

'Yeah Cozarto decided to surprise us…He bought gifts..For our anniversary…He says he's going out of town so he won't make it for the dinner…' You said smiling while you held the golden haired male who was oblivious to you still suffering from shock.

'Oh….Cozarto..You shouldn't have….' Giotto said embracing the man in his arms finally sighing deeply in relief.


	24. Dirt (Spanner)

**A/N:…Here you go, Spanner :3…..Most of his drabbles are in this room isn't it?...Honour of the 70****th**** review as requested…..It is also the room where he gets blasted most of the time by his 'girlfriend' in many fanfics for not paying enough attention for them :D….Hope you like this one which is more of a fluffy thing like usual :D**

Spanner nonchalantly unscrewed the bolts as he placed them on the floor beside him. You munched lightly on your sandwich as you stared at him playfully.

'Spanner..Eat your food…' You mumbled as you pointed to the plate next to him. He nodded slowly as he continued to tinker with control panel of the Mosca.

'Never mind..' You said rolling your eyes contently sitting cross legged on the hood of the car. He let out a light chuckle abruptly clearing his throat trying to dismiss the fact that you made him smile for the stupidest things.

Spanner shifted his gaze towards you staring at you while you watched him questioningly.

'What?...'

He shook his head lightly as resumed his work.

He looked again.

'[Name]…'

'Yeah….'

'….Nothing…'

He said facing his work again.

Looking again,' [Name]…'

'Yeah…..'

He smiled lightly shaking his head once again.

He looked again his gaze now focused on you longer while you stared back at him.

'What?...'

'Nothing…'

You chuckled lightly shaking your head at his innocent attempts.

'[Name]…'

'For the freaking hundredth time..What, Spanner?..'

Spanner slightly paused before turning away from you. You sighed in exasperation as you walked over and sat beside him.

'What?..'

He smirked at you slightly before raising his soot covered palms and displaying it childishly to you.

'Feed me….' He said motioning to the plate next to him while you chuckled lightly. You pecked his cheek softly while you grabbed the plate placing it on your lap as you inched closer to him sitting cross-legged.

'Ahh..'You said cheekily holding the fork to his mouth while he took a bite slowly desperately holding back the blush, the grin, the happiness that was threatening to show.


	25. Obvious Crush ( Shoichi Irie )

**A/N:…And my mock paper is tomorrow and I'm updating :D…Sure Fail…Hope you like this…Thank you for the reviews..It made me smile as well as the favorites and to all my readers…Thank you :3..Keep requesting for your favourite character.**

Shoichi held his breath placing his hands readily on his stomach. He sneaked a glance at you from the corner of his eye regretting his decision almost instantly when his stomach started achieving feats he could never do; back flips.

The music calmed him down.

'I love this song…Shoichi-kun..' You said holding your earphone carefully leaning against the wall.

'Me t-too…' He said slowly shifting closer towards you so that the earphones wont stretch and not for any other reason whatsoever. It certainly wasn't because he was trying to closer to you so his shoulder would rub against yours coincidently.

'Sometimes when you talk..I don't hear a thing..Don't take it wrong..'You said singing quietly along to the song.

You were right. He doesn't hear a word you say, because he was too busy staring at your face to notice anything else.

Just like what he was doing right now.

He was staring at you from the corner of his eye huddling his knees to his chest trying to hold the pain in trying not to make a fool of himself in front of you.

'Shoichi?..'

Oh God, the way you said his name just made it worse. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he felt your warm breath dropping on them ever so slightly.

Your lips parted slightly you stared at him in question. What were you doing to him? He watched you place your hand on his shoulder finally interrupting his thoughts.

'…Ouch…Ugh..Yes..[Name]-chan..'He said leaning on his knees trying to suppress the pain.

'The song's over…Shall I put another one?..I have to go soon…' You asked slowly while you shuffled though its display.

'What song do you want?...'You asked slowly more comfortable leaning against shoulder for support. His heart beat raced against time while your cheek accidently brushed against his.

He thought he was going to die. You were so close.

'A-anything that you like…'He said stammering while a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. You smiled involuntarily staring at him thoughtfully. It only made it worse.

'Okay…Anything for you, Shoichi-kun..'


	26. Hug (Ryohei Sasagawa)

**A/N:..And Ryohei..This actually happened to me in school :D..Hope you like it..:) **

You laughed genuinely while you motioned for your friends from the other classes to come in. Yamamoto fed you a piece of the cake while you took a small bite instinctively holding your mouth.

'Happy B' day..[Name]-chan…'said Kyoko enveloping you in a hug while you happily returned it offering her a piece of a cake.

'Big brother wants to wish you but he's not leaving his classroom…'

'Tell him to come soon..Cakes going to finish…' You said smiling as you casually distributed the rest of the cake to your class friends.

Ryohei paced up and down in his classroom frantically running his fingers through his hair. Yamamoto playfully entered the classroom slapping the distressed Ryohei on his shoulder successfully shocking and greeting him.

'It's [Name]'s birthday..Go and wish her and hug her-'

'H-hug her?!..Why would I extreme want to h-hug her?...'

'Hahah…Everyone's doing it…Go now..' said Yamamoto laughing while he dragged Ryohei towards your classroom.

'Aw..I didn't get cake…' pouted Tsuna.

'Here you can have mine..' You said smiling at him while you gave him the piece of cake you were holding.

Tsuna broke half as he shared it with Gokudera who heartily accepted it praising him continuously.

'H-Happy Birthday to the extreme!..' yelled Ryohei suddenly shocking you out of your thoughts. 'Thank you…Ryohei-sempai…' You said gratefully at the male who was standing two tables away from you.

He mentally slapped himself. He just lost the chance to hug you…for your birthday.

'No cake for me?!..' He asked loudly gathering everyone's attention with a steady blush settling on his cheek.

'I saved one for you..' You said giving him a piece of cake messily placed in a tissue. He couldn't stop the wide grin that was spreading onto his face.

Before he could say anything else, you walked out the classroom.

'Ryohei..You didn't hug her?...Everyone was hugging her..In vain..' said Yamamoto while Ryohei dejectedly exited the classroom.

He watched you walk past him in the corridor. It was now or never.

'[Name]!..'

'Yeah..' You said turning towards him.

'I extreme forgot something..'

Before you could think or even react, he bent down to your level and sloppily hugged you, your hands hanging limp by your side.

A shade of pink dusted your cheeks while you finally patted him on the back.

This was no birthday hug. You couldn't help but wish that he held on longer. But you didn't know that he was feeling the same way.


	27. Miracle (Dr Shamal)

**A/N:..And Shamal needs love too :D…Request please :D**

You sighed under your breath as you nodded slowly to every single word he said.

'Is this the sole reason as to why you got injured?..' You said wiping the blood off his face with the wet tissue nonchalantly.

'Yeah..And only for that…Not because I was flirting or anything..You know you're the only one for me..[Name]…' He said whining as he got too close for comfort.

You raised your pouch steadying to smack him causing him to retreat slowly. He knew what you could accomplish with that thing.

He sighed under his breath.

'Seriously..What kind of friend are you...' He said monotonously switching back to his serious mode as he drew his fingers through his hair.

Raising an eyebrow, you stared at him clearly interested but offended by his nonchalant comment.

'Oh..Do tell..Shamal…'

He scoffed as he turned away from your gaze.

'You're supposed to help me deal with this rejection…'

'And I am….It's going to keep coming until you find a girl who would be very kind enough to date you….Until that miracle happens you know I'll always be there for you…'

'Hey..Seriously?….You're supposed to listen to me-'

'Aren't I doing that now, Shamal?..'

'You're supposed to be a good friend…By comforting me and healing me..'

'I am….The only one who would actually listen to your perverted antics….'

This serious more mature side of him was what kept you from treating him as regardless pervert.

He was a good friend.

'And kissing me and hugging me…' He said catching you off guard while you continued to glare at him scratching away all the things that you just thought about him.

'Is that all you want, Mr Shamal?..'You said sarcastically as you walked towards him patting his head motherly causing him to scoff at your insults.

'Never mind…You would never get it anyway-'

His words were cut off when you kissed his cheek softly, a dark shade of pink dusting his cheeks in surprise.

'See you tomorrow then..Shamal..'You said messing up his hair as you grabbed your bag and walked out the door.

It was just a goodbye kiss but he couldn't help but grin. Even his heart was racing.

'Miracle..' He said chuckling lightly leaning on his palm as he stared at the door hoping that someday you would never leave.


	28. Home ( Ganauche III )

**A/N: Yeah I finished Ganauche :D…Hope you like it and that it meets your expectations..:D….And up next possibly Enma :3…Request please :)**

'No..no…'You said muffled by the heaven of his undying kisses. Your fingers intertwined with the thick locks of his shaded hair tugging him closer towards you.

He leaned his form against you enveloping you in his strong embrace.

Your eyes widened in shock as you quickly shoved him away taking him by surprise.

'[Name]?!..Why..'

'Ganauche?!...Even I forgot the time..You're going to get late…Move..' You said playfully pushing the distressed man towards the hallway.

He sighed under his breath in realization but he didn't really want to leave now. But the ninth needed him.

You hurried to the kitchen as you carefully wrapped the bento you prepared with a red handkerchief. Trailing behind you, he smiled knowingly at you as he leaned his head on the door way.

Your gaze wandered towards the wall clock.

'Here….' You said slowly as you threw it at him. He gracefully caught it effortlessly while he clutched it in his palms in embarrassment.

If the other guardians found out about this, he would die from embarrassment.

'Did you take everything?...Keys?..' You asked him as you walked beside him in the hallway.

'Yeah..Wait no-'

'Go down..I'll get it..' You said chuckling as you headed up towards your room once again.

He smiled at your disappearing form as he headed downstairs towards the front door.

'I found it…' You said grinning as you threw it at him causing him to catch it with one arm.

'I'm going now..[Name]….Take care..I'll be back soon-'

Wrapping your arms suddenly around his waist took him by surprise causing a light shade of pink to dust his cheeks stubbornly.

He kissed your lips slowly withdrawing as he stared at you gravely.

'You better….How about one more?...'You said slowly while you adjusted his tie properly.

He smiled under his breath as he pecked your forehead patting your head lovingly.

'I always come back…So don't worry..And yes…Here...' He said smiling as he captured your lips in one last kiss before he set off for work like he did every morning.

And true to his word, no matter what happened he always found a way by thunder to come back home to you.


	29. Voice ( Superbi Squalo )

**A/N:…Here you go :D…I know I said Enma but I keep getting ideas for TYL :( …..Need one for normal Enma :3…Enjoy :D**

Xanxus rolled his eyes in annoyance as he nonchalantly threw the wine bottle at the unsuspecting silver haired male.

'Voiii!..What did you do that for?!...'

'Get out of my office, trash..You've been standing here for a minute staring at the fucking wall….What the fuck's wrong with you?!..Get out!..'

And with that another bottle was thrown at his head forcing him to leave the room sloppily.

And all this because he was distracted.

You pursed your lips stubbornly as you hugged the cushion to your chest. You plopped onto the sofa carelessly as you sat cross legged.

Belphagor resumed his amused chuckle while Mammon just rolled his eyes indifferent to it all.

'Voii!...[Name]!...'He said entering the room abruptly taking everyone by surprise.

'God..Lussuria could you please tell him to shut up…'You said in frustration sending Lussuria a pleading look while he just giggled.

He giggled.

'Voii!...I'm talking to you, woman!...'

You sighed under your breath as you continued your conversation with Lussuria ignoring Squalo completely.

Clenching his fist in anger, he glared at you.

Because of you and your stupid methods and antics, he was distracted the whole day. He couldn't think about anything else but hearing you say his name again.

'Woman…Fucking talk to me or else!..' He said harshly between his stammer as he tried to contain his anger.

'Voi!...' He said plopping next to you on the sofa while you moved further away from him by moving onto the right side.

'Woman say something!...' He said inching closer towards you absentmindedly in frustration.

You scoffed at him in disgust as you inched further away from him meeting the arm of the chair.

He impulsively crammed next to you taking you completely by surprise. He was an oblivious idiot, hadn't he already figured out that you were breaking?

It wasn't probably long before you would yell at him or something.

'Bitch!...Say something…Didn't fucking talk to me for a week…I said I was.…' He yelled while you winced at the loudness of his voice especially when he was seated right next to you.

You were breaking.

'Bitch?!...You think I would actually talk to you if you called me a bitch?..How fucking dare you?!...' You said shouting at him while you started to hit him repeatedly.

'What else should I call you bitch?..For not talking with me..For seven days..Voii!..Do you know how annoying that was?!...' He yelled back holding your wrists tightly preventing you from annoying him anymore.

'Your fault..' You said slowly while you turned away from him. 'Bah..Women..'He said throwing his hands in exasperation.

It was his fault for cutting your hair as well just because you accidently cut one tiny strand of his hair. He actually cut a lock of your hair even though it wasn't noticeable… he still cut your hair.

He paused slightly before he turned towards you again catching a glimpse of your dejected expression.

'S-sorry..' He growled through his teeth refusing to meet your gaze.

Your lips instinctively curved into a smile as you wrapped your arms around him hugging him from your behind.

He quickly pushed you aside at the snickers of the Varia audience as he walked away after subtly nodding in your direction.

He had to get away from you to hide the obvious blush that was stubbornly dusted on his cheeks and for once his silver hair wasn't helping.


	30. Opportunity ( Tetsuya Kusakabe )

**A/N:…Here you go :D..Hope you like this one xD**

Kusakabe stared at the papers sprawled out in front of him with his signature scattered messily on some and some still left to sign.

There was still a lot of piled up work left to do. Hibari-san specifically asked for these papers to be signed completely by today.

He could finish them, there was still enough time.

You took a deep breath as you hurriedly tucked the loose strands of your hair behind your ear. Quickly turning past the corridor, you held the books tightly to your chest hoping that you would remember to give them on time.

He was scary.

You stared at the class signs searching for the reception room and it was exactly where Hibari, the head prefect stated.

You knocked the door lightly as you insecurely glanced down the corridor hoping that you wouldn't run into him anytime soon.

It still didn't open. The door was slightly adjar, so you walked in carefully instructing yourself what exactly to do and to walk out of there alive.

And there he was contently sprawled out on the table. What was his name?

You opened the front cover of the book to read his name.

Kusakabe Tetsuya. You were supposed to return these books to him.

He was sleeping so peacefully you didn't even want to wake him up. You placed the books gently beside him smiling at his harmfulness.

Kusakabe stirred in his sleep awaking to your smiling gaze.

'[Name]-san..?...W-what are you doing here?..' He asked stuttering while you smiled thoughtfully at him.

'You know my name?...Sorry if I interrupted you..But the head prefect..Hibari-san asked me to specifically give these books to you..He just came up to me and gave it…I don't even know him properly….I didn't even know he knew me..So here..Kusakabe-san..' You said smiling as you patted the books on the table.

He knew telling Hibari-san would bring something good.

'[Name]-san..Thank you..' He said firmly ignoring the blush that was creeping onto his face.

'Thank you…It was nice meeting you…You're nicer than I expected..Hope we can talk again soon..' You said smiling while you patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Hibari-san was the best person in the whole world right now. Giving him the opportunity to casually talk to you was thanks to Hibari.

When you smiled at him, he thought he was going to melt, and the only words that came into his mind was..

Thank you, Hibari-san.


	31. Work (Byakuran)

**A/N:..Hope you like it xD….**

Your gaze wandered sleepily to the wall clock. You couldn't even believe that you had actually survived being awake.

'Thank you…[Name]-san…It's your turn..'

You smiled cheekily as you held the file confidently to your chest taking a deep breath. He was counting on you.

'The M-Millefore had been on good terms with the Vongola family up to now…Tsunayoshi..The Decimo has suggested an alliance-' You said stuttering in the beginning but gaining confidence later on.

'An alliance?..Preposterous…What is she talking about?...The level of embarrassment –'Clearing your throat garnering their attention you politely said with a Cheshire grin, 'I'm not finished yet...'

'As I was saying…I'm not here to ask for your opinion..The alliance will and it will happen very soon….Mr. Byakuran has already agreed to sign it….'

The petty comments and insults that were being passed around abruptly stopped. You couldn't help but smile.

'The real reason…I am here is because in any agreement there will be people who wish to oppose and those who care for their life would choose to follow…'

They gulped lightly at how sweetly you uttered those words.

'You may write your names on the paper..in the specific column…Those who oppose and those who follow-'

Your harsh words were cut off when your phone started to vibrate in your pocket. You rolled your eyes in annoyance as you continued.

'Sorry…As I was saying...After the paper is handed over to Mr. Byakuran..I'm sorry there is nothing I can do or be held responsible for… However I can secretly ensure the safety of your family and children…Because there is no way on earth I would allow him to-'

The phone started vibrating again. The same people who insulted and scoffed at you in the beginning stared at you in awe and a new found respect, you were willing to help them.

But no one would be foolish enough to fill in the oppose column you hoped.

You reluctantly smiled as the paper was passed around with fear. You stared at the clock that was ticking away.

The phone vibrated again. You sighed under your breath deciding to pick it up. But before you could answer it, the line got cut off.

You groaned in annoyance as you dialed his number.

It rang. You could almost hear his ring tone close to you. As a matter of fact, you really could actually hear it.

He pushed open the double doors with an undying grin upon his face.

'[Name]-chan!...' He said cheerfully while you pouted lightly as he walked in. The members stood up in fear bowing respectfully.

He waltzed over as he childishly peeked over their shoulders. 'Ah…No one has opposed...'

He smiled at them with a cheerful disposition as he made his way towards you. He wrapped his arms around your waist capturing your lips in a passionate kiss completely purposely oblivious to the important conference that was taking place.

He withdrawed slowly to meet your pouting face. He clicked his tongue. 'Now…now you promised-'

'Please…Byakuran…Please…Just one more minute…' You said pleading while you tried to act cute to get his approval.

'Well…Since you put it that way…No…'He said grinning maliciously. You sighed in exasperation pouting your lips while they watched on in confusion.

'You're so mean…Byakuran…You promised…'You said slowly as he led you towards the door smiling. 'And I kept it-'

'B-but you came right on time…-'

'You asked me to let you work…I agreed…And your time's up…Take her to the car…'

'B-but…One more minute-'

'No…' He said cheekily.

'You never let me get involved in the Mafia after I became your girlfriend…As a matter of fact I helped a lot okay-'

'[Name]…I'm bored without you at home…I'll finish off here…' He said patting your head lightly. You pouted again as he pushed you through the doors motioning for them to lead you directly towards the car.

He shook his head chuckling lightly. He would never admit the real reason behind all his scheming, picking you up exactly on time.

He just wanted to keep you safe.


	32. Peck (Enma Kozato)

**A/N:...And here's Enma…Hope you like this :)**

Your smile faltered as you reluctantly released the warm grip that you had on his hand. Enma ruffled his red locks as he rubbed his shoulder uneasily staring blankly at you.

"Okay…Then…Good night…Take care…" You said unsurely and awkwardly as you stiffly raised your hand to wave at him.

He nodded slowly in response, slugging his hands in his pocket he turned away from your gaze. You bit your lower lip in disappointment. You held back the pain that was throbbing in your heart.

"[Name]…Wait…"

You turned, holding your breath as you stared into his eyes.

"Do you like me?" He asked gravely, his handsome features anguished with concern.

"Why would you ask me that?...Of course I do, Enma…" You said stepping closer towards him.

"No you don't..."He said slowly letting out a bitter chuckle.

"Enma…I really do…" You said attempting to embrace him. He stepped back slightly.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you-"

"What did you say?!...You're the one who doesn't like me...-'

"[Name]…I like you a lot...But you don't show me that you like me at all…I can't tell whether you like me or not…And you won't even let me k-k-k-kiss…Never mind! " He said stuttering in embarrassment as a shade of pink flooded his cheeks.

"Is that what it's all about?...Enma you…You never even tried to kiss me…"

"I did…Many times…B-but…You avoid it…"

"Why would I avoid it? I've been waiting for you to kiss me…" You said quickly, bashfully looking down in embarrassment.

"Y-you have? But then why do you always avoid my gaze…"

"Because I get nervous!...I've never even…"

He watch you stutter, stammer, stumble over your words. The corner of his lips tucked itself into a light smile as he caught you blushing.

You were blushing because of him. You did like him after all. He never expected that you would be equally as nervous as him.

Before you could change your mind, he quickly pecked your lips impulsively turning away from you.

Enma just kissed you and his face was so red. He wanted to kiss you.

You were unbelievably happy. All your insecurities were just wiped away with one little peck. You pulled the unsuspecting male towards you, you captured his lips in a passionate kiss, his eyes widening in surprise.

It was sloppy but it was still romantic.

He took away your first kiss shyly while you carefully stole his. Wrapping his arms around your waist boldly, he was glad.

He was glad that you gave it to him and all that he wished for in this moment was that he would be the last as well.


	33. Safe (Takeshi Yamamoto)

**A/N: Hope you like this one…Kanako…This is baseball related somewhat :3 Enjoy…:D**

Yamamoto let out a wide grin rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. You smiled at him knowingly as you held the baseball bat over your shoulder.

"Now remember, Yamamoto…This is just for fun…So please don't kill me…" You said emphasizing your words carefully as if you were talking to you a five year old.

He responded with amused chuckle.

"Now…Now [Name]…Batting is harder than pitching-"

"Yeah but…If I bat the chances of surviving are higher than me catching….Especially with you as the pitcher…" You said slowly causing him to burst into laughter.

"Okay then…Are you ready?" He asked the umpire.

You smiled under your breath, thinking about the fact that he actually got everything ready for you; just because you told him that you wanted to try out baseball with him.

One of the reasons as to why you were head over heels in love for the baseball player.

"Okay then…Batter up…" He said as he threw the first ball at you. You shut your eyes swinging absentmindedly only thinking of sparing your life.

"Strike one!"

You pouted while Yamamoto let out a chuckle.

"Don't mind…Don't mind…You have two more tries…"He said comfortingly grinning at you with his beautiful brown eyes.

You nodded slowly. You were at least going to try this time; for him.

You grasped the handle of the bat tightly as you held it steady.

"Keep your eyes on the ball…Here it comes…" He said as he threw it even harder than the last time. You could help but whimper.

You swung the bat closing your eyes, surprisingly hearing it actually hit something. You opened your eyes in surprise.

"Run! [Name] Run!.."

And it wasn't his voice. It was the umpire's. Your innocent gaze met Yamamoto's eye of the tiger.

"Shit…"You said as you attempted to run while Yamamoto ran behind the ball. It wasn't long before he caught it.

He caught it and ran back to you while you were still at second base. He was cheating but you didn't care, you just ran to save your life.

You ran past the third with Yamamoto hot on your trail with a murderous look. You were seriously scared right now.

You yelled in fear as you forced your legs to carry you further.

But there was no use. He was inches behind you.

You needed to be safe.

You screamed in fear as you grew closer to the final base. He couldn't you let you win. He increased his speed almost touching you with his fingertips.

You glanced over your shoulder in fear, regretting it almost instantly when you saw his malicious face. Tripping over your own feet, you fell.

You fell right on the final base. You were safe but not from Yamamoto.

He smiled through his teeth clenching his fist tightly. You opened your eyes slowly staring in the eyes of your savior.

"Thank you…"You said gratefully holding his shoulder as he steadied you on your feet.

"[Name]…You okay? Sorry I got carried away…"He said sheepishly as he glowered over you.

"It's fine…He saved me anyway…Thank you…"

Yamamoto couldn't deny the 'grateful' feelings he had for him. He cleared his throat as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah….Thank you for catching my girlfriend…" He said emphasizing the word girlfriend as he slapped him gratefully on the back, a little too hard for comfort.

You could tell by the choking sounds that he was making.

You smiled genuinely at him. Yamamoto pouted in anger as he abruptly linked your arms with his.

"You worked hard today…Enough for today…We'll come practice again on a Sunday when no one's there…How about we go get ice cream?"

You nodded childishly in response as you waved goodbye to him. Yamamoto let out a light growl pulling you closer towards him; he chuckled leading you far away from the pitch.


	34. Everything (Xanxus)

**A/N: Hope you like it :)…Keep requesting and I hope that you will still follow this story :)**

Xanxus leaned against his chair, gripping the wine glass, between his fingers.

She nodded, impulsively, trying to comprehend what was, actually, going on. Tucking the loose strands, behind her ear, she peeked at the proud man.

He smirked, catching her staring, as he proudly turned away. She mentally cursed herself, for being stupid enough to, actually, get caught.

He nonchalantly, sprawled out the papers. Lifting his head, he glanced at [Name] from the corner of his eye.

She was pathetic. She was trash, nothing more…nothing less.

Why was she staring at him, anyway?

He did not find it cute, neither adorable, but he did find it tolerable. As a matter of fact, he liked it.

He narrowed his eyes, gazing intently at her. What was it about her, which made him want to stare back?

[Name] bit her lower lip, as she stared at him, subtly. He caught her again, but this time, he did not look away.

He wanted to spare her a glance.

He stared. She stared.

At every single meeting, this always happens. [Name] would stare, while he would sparingly, throw her a glance.

Does it mean that he could possibly, maybe, like her? Shrugging off his idle thoughts, he stared at her, in pure anger.

He didn't want to accept, the fact that he fell for someone like her. A pathetic piece of trash, compared to him, was nothing.

She was nothing, but at the same time, she was everything.

[Name] is his everything.


	35. Boyfriend (Hibari Kyoya)

**A/N:…I really enjoyed writing this…Hope this pleases Hibari fans…Enjoy xD**

Hibari gripped her hand tightly, tugging her along, as he walked in heavy strides. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at boy, who dared to lay eyes on [Name].

Who wouldn't look at her, she is Hibari/ Demon of Namimori's only, and first ever girlfriend.

He pulled her close, their shoulders, now, rubbing against each other.

"Walk quickly, herbivore…You're only holding me back…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, before heeding to his demands. He was the one, who was stopping every five seconds, to glare at every male being.

This wasn't protectiveness, this was borderline possessiveness, but still, it was cute.

"We are here…" He said nonchalantly, wrapping his arm around her waist, attempting to keep her close. He pulled out his wallet, proceeding to pay for the tickets.

She smiled under his breath, glancing at the building. Before, she could say anything, he held her by the wrist, pulling her into the auditorium.

"Hibari…Why did you bring me here-"

"Keep quiet, Herbivore…" He said, leading her towards the back seats. He slumped, against the chair, as the lights dimmed.

One by one, the dim lights scattered across the dark blue canvas, ignited slowly. The stars twinkled over head, as she smiled lightly under her breath.

He didn't even know it, but he was being so romantic, right now.

He took her to a planetarium.

"It's quiet in here…That's why I like it…and that's why I brought you here…" He said slowly, through his half-lidded eyes.

[Name] smiled at him, lightly, as she leaned in her chair, attempting to get closer to him. She stared, at the beauty before her.

Slightly, opening one eye, he watched her, subtly. Her hand, placed absentmindedly on the arm rest. He reached over, slightly holding her hand, before closing his eyes once again.


	36. Tune (Asari Ugetsu)

She leaned on her palm, in frustration, trying to pry open her eyelids, for this mere hour. It was just too boring.

She tucked the [h/c] strands of hair, behind her ear, as she gazed out the window. A pleasant breeze drew past her face, just making the situation even worse.

It was the perfect atmosphere, to sleep.

On top of that, a familiar tune filled the air. Abruptly, straightening herself, she listened attentively to the lesson.

That tune, was making her energetic, at the same time, it was just cooing her to sleep. It was a very complicated emotion, maybe because of the droning lesson.

She raised her hand, impulsively, garnering the wanted attention from the teacher.

"May, I please use the washroom?"

"…..Five minutes…I'm counting…-"

Before, he could say anything else; she skedaddled out of the room.

Now…to find him.

The tune echoed in her head, as she scurried past the corridors, trying to find the exact location, as to where he was hiding.

[Name], finally, reached the open courtyard, which brought a serene, tranquil atmosphere to the university, which was cut off from the dreaded classrooms. It was no surprise, as to why he was playing there.

"Asari…Did you call?" She said panting, heavily. She had two minutes left.

"Call…Me? I didn't call you, [Name]-chan…" He said innocently, widening his eyes at you, parting the flute from his lips.

Crossing, her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes at him, before sighing.

"Fine then…If you didn't signal me to come here…I'll be going then…" [Name] said slowly, hiding the grin that was threatening to show, behind her smirk.

Yes…That tune was specifically a signal, for her to run to him.

He grinned lightly, before wrapping his arms around her waist, from behind. She couldn't help but smile.

"Aw…You're no fun…Yes I did call you…I had free class…" He said, slowly, to her ear, before planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Hey…If someone sees you-"

"Don't worry…I have contacts everywhere…" He said grinning innocently, while she just stared at him, in confusion.

"I got to go now…I'm definitely going to get scolded…I'll see you at recess...which is in about ten minutes…" She said, facing him, as she quickly pecked his lips.

Before, he could say anything, she rushed back to class. He sighed under his breath, smiling lightly. He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

Lifting his flute, to his lips, he started to play a different tune…Maybe again in another five minutes; he would call [Name] again.

At least, then he could tell her, what he was trying to tell her this whole week. It was going to be difficult but it had to be done.

One, that he was an ex-mafia hitman. He didn't want to lie, anymore.

Two, what he wishes for every day, to come true.

No matter, what he wished that [Name] would never leave him, and if he had another option, to leave out the first thing that he had to tell her.

He just loved her too much for his own good, and so did she.


	37. Flame (Superbi Squalo)

**A/N:…Have no idea what I just typed :3…But I hope you like it :D**

The candle flame flickered, lazily, as she stared at it, in the darkness. It dimly illuminated the vast area, where all the Varia members excluding Xanxus and Levi, were gathered.

Levi muttered something about, the boss being all alone and how he wanted to keep him company. They couldn't help, but snort at him.

She leaned her cheek, across the table, in boredom. She quickly, drew her fingers through the flame, playing with it.

She smiled, lightly, under her breath, realizing that it didn't hurt one bit. The others, smirked, uninterestedly at her.

"Voi! Woman, what are you doing, now?" He shouted, his voice echoing through the hollow walls. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Idiot…Not so loudly, especially when the currents gone and it's too quiet-"

"I can do whatever I want, woman!"

She rolled her eyes, at him, resuming what she was doing. Squalo fumed at her, in anger. What if the candle burned her? He would have to be the one, to take care of her pathetic ass, then.

"Ushishishi…Why so jumpy, Squalo?" said Belphagor, twisting his knives, in between his fingers.

"Fifty bucks…You can't keep your hand in the flame for more than twenty seconds…" said Mammon, momentously, using Squalo as a means to get rid of his boredom.

Everyone is bored, when there is no power in the house.

"Che…" He said, shoving [Name] from her chair, as he plopped against it. She stood up abruptly, slapping his shoulder in anger.

"Dick-"

"Shut up, woman…" He said slowly, placing his hand in the small flame. She stared at him, in confusion, in concern.

"Why did you take up that stupid bet?" She yelled at him, towering over him, while he dismissed her ranting by ignoring her, completely.

"Ushishishi…Ten seconds…You're going to lose, Mammon…"

She watched, as his fingers started to heat up.

"Voi!...I'm going to win this stupid game, scum!" He shouted, arrogantly.

"No…" said Mammon smugly, just as [Name] quickly pulled out his hand from the flame. This was the last straw.

"Squalo…Pay up…If you can't pay me by today…Five hundred percent added interest-"

"Oi…Woman…You made me-"

He watched her, blow continuously onto his finger-like that was going to help-. Before, he could retort, she put his finger in her mouth, attempting to cool it, like she would do if her finger got burnt.

Bad idea. His anger, now, forgotten.

The heat spread to his cheeks, prominently displaying his blush, under the candle light.

"W-what are you doing, woman?!"

Realizing, what she had done, she threw away his hand, impulsively, spurting incoherent apologies at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?!...Licking my...Never mind…Get the fuck away from me!" He said quickly, standing up, causing his leg to get entangled with the chair.

Falling face front, he smashed his lips accidently, against the shorter female, dragging her along with him to the ground.

He couldn't hold back anymore.

He kissed her, really kissed her, in this accidental moment. He pulled apart, abruptly straightening up, leaving the dazed girl on the floor.

"Fuck…That's what you get, bitch for licking me…" He said, the words coming out harsher than he intended, wiping his lips reluctantly.

"That didn't mean, that you had to kiss me?...How dare you!..." She said, yelling at him, as she followed him, into the dark corridors.

Squalo, literally, had to bite back the grin that was threatening to show. He did not want to succumb to these…feelings…oh…but what he could do to [Name].

"Fifty bucks…Say that they'll kiss again…"

"Ushishishi…Hundred bucks…Squalo will try to get her to come to bed…"

"You're on…" said Mammon, monotonously; counting the money that Squalo paid him, right before he had stormed off, angrily/happily, with [Name].


	38. Worst (Belphagor)

**A/N:…*sighs in relief*…Finally, I got a plot for Bel…Nothing comes to my mind but he was the most requested -_-…..And because of that….This chapter will have a sort of sequel :3…Enjoy and review please…..:)**

"Which one, beautiful peasant?" said Belphagor, pointing at the board that, prominently, displayed all the flavours.

"How about our special, madam?" said the ice cream man cheekily, focusing his smiling, undivided attention on [Name].

Bad idea.

"Oi…Did we ask you?...This is in between the prince and her-"

"Oh…Prince…No wonder you're wearing that tiara-"

Belphagor glared at him, attempting to throw a knife at his neck, when [Name] quickly held him back.

"Bel…Umm…I don't know…Sometimes I just wish I could eat them all without having to choose one…That one…" She said pointing, towards the open carton, restraining Belphagor by linking his arms with hers.

He scoffed proudly, pulling you closer towards him. That peasant should know that [Name] belongs only to him.

"Thank you…" She said, taking the cone, while her hands brushed against his. His blood boiled with jealousy, as he gripped the knife in his pocket, planning to throw it right after [Name] turned away.

"Come on…Bel…" She said, impulsively, dragging him away, noticing the malicious glare on his face. She kissed his cheek, softly, catching him off guard.

She interlinked her arms with his, trying to keep him from any more unfortunate incidents. He was, way, too possessive for his own good.

"Wow…That dress is so cute…I love it…"She said pointing, to the well placed mannequin, of the designer boutique.

A mischievous grin formed on his face, as he nodded slowly. He had a good aim, of the ice cream man from here.

He threw, it slowly, impacting with his right leg, as he yelped in pain.

"What was that-"

"Ushishishi…Nothing for you to be concerned about, peasant…"He chuckled, leading her away from the unsuspecting scene unfolding. She rolled her eyes, as she followed the blonde haired male.

She plopped, tiredly, under the shady tree. He frowned, before reluctantly sitting next to her, on the dirt-filled ground.

"Bel…If you don't want to sit on the ground…You don't have to-"

"I can do whatever I want…I'm a prince…"

She chuckled lightly, as she captured his lips with hers, softly. He kissed her back, more forceful, cupping her cheek harshly.

Their tongues intertwined together, eliciting a moan from her lips. Gripping fistfuls of his shirt, she arched her body into his, closing the space that was once in-between them.

He stiffened...as something bashed against his head. Breaking apart, from the heated moment, they both stared at the leather ball that rolled towards them.

The owner of the ball, walked confidently over, demanding it, from the not-amused prince. He just interrupted…this, and he was going to pay, dearly, with his life.

"Oi…Princess give it back…"The boy said harshly, smirking at the tiara on Belphagor's head. His eye twitched, and that was the last straw.

"Ushishishi…Okay…"He said, throwing the ball impulsively at his head, knocking the boy unconscious, as he cackled at his own actions.

She sighed in exasperation, dragging the culprit away, from the scene of the crime.

"Let's go home…then…" She said tiredly, she couldn't take her boyfriend's antics anymore. Her gaze wandered to the flower shop, before she quickly looked away.

He stared at her, slowly. He walked over to the store, swiftly stealing a handful of roses-because he was a prince-, before returning to his beloved.

"What-"

He handed over the roses, grinning as he noticed the shade of pink that heavily dusted her cheeks. She smiled lightly, at him, her anger now forgotten.

"The prince forbids you from frowning…The prince won't blame you, even though the other peasants made it a horrible date-"

"No…It wasn't horrible… I had fun, at least you made time for me so…I'm happy."

"Of course….It's because of the prince…"

"Yes…Because of you…"[Name] said smiling, as she grabbed his collar with her free hand, enveloping him into a passionate kiss. He smirked, against her lips.

[Name] always knew, how to make even the worse day, the best and most memorable day. He didn't know, that actually, it was because of him.

Yes…Because he was a prince…Her prince.


	39. Spoiled (Belphagor)

**A/N:…Here you go, Bel :D…Review please :3**

[Name] leaned her head, against the sofa, carelessly plopping her legs on the glass, coffee table. Finally, she had the whole castle to herself.

She had just returned, from a mind-blowing date with Belphagor. Mind blowing: because she had to prevent him, from stabbing or throwing knives at people, including the ice cream man, and the little boy who said that he looked like a girl.

Even though, he stabbed the little boy, anyway.

She made her way, towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. She had to calm down. She placed it, directly on her forehead, slumping against the sofa.

Her thoughts were cut off, by the buzzing of the bell. She growled in frustration, as she headed towards the front door.

"Yes…"

"Are you Ms.[Name] [Last Name]?"

"Yes…"

"Sign here..." He said handing over the document. She scribbled her signature, nonchalantly on the paper, attempting to keep her eyes open, even though at this point it was impossible.

He handed over, a box to her, as she struggled to keep it in her hands.

"Fuck…It's freezing…Okay thanks…" She said, placing it carefully on the floor.

"There's more…" He said, shoving a huge bouquet of red roses at her. She coughed, out the petals, placing it, also, on the floor.

"Okay…Thanks…"She said attempting, to shut the door.

"Wait…There's still more…"

She tilted her head in confusion, as she nodded in exasperation. She screamed in shock, as he quickly shoved a mannequin, fully clothed with designer wear, onto her unsuspecting body.

She screamed, shoving it aside.

"What the fuck?-"

The delivery man, burst into laughter, while she narrowed his eyes at him, still suffering from the shock.

"There's two more…"He said, through his laughter, bringing in the other mannequins. And, it still wasn't over.

She, finally, closed the door, nearly after an hour, as she plopped against the floor. The front hall was filled with numerous objects.

Her gaze wandered, to the objects. Why on earth, would Belphagor get this much of things for her? She hadn't asked, any of these things.

But…wait…that dress on the mannequin, did look familiar all of a sudden. She gasped loudly, before she stared at the other objects in paranoia.

Speed dialing, his number, she waited patiently, to yell at him.

"Ushishishi…Beautiful peasant…Did you call?"

"Obviously, I did…Why did you send me all of this stuff? And the mannequins are starting to freak the crap out of me-"

"Because…I'm a prince,"

"Belphagor…" She said slowly.

"You told me to…"

"No...I didn't-"Her words trailed off, when she realized what she had done. She had complimented all these things.

The dress, she said it was cute. The cold box probably would be the ice cream. The corner of her lips, tucked itself into a gentle smile.

"Bel…You were listening to me…." She said cooing, relaxing a little.

"Ushishishi…I told you so, peasant…I'm a prince…"

She chuckled lightly, smiling through the phone. He grinned lightly, as well, slashing the last person's neck. His mission was finally completed.

"When are you coming? Before Xanxus does…We have the whole house to ourselves then…"

The evil glint in his eye sparkled, before he replied smugly," Ushishishi…You can shout as loud as you want then…"

Pursing her lips, at his perverted comment, at the same time implying how weak she was, she paused.

"Well…That is if you get here in time…" She said cheekily, glancing at the wall clock.

"Ushishi…Don't underestimate me, peasant…I'm a prince…And I might be even closer than you think…" He said grinning maliciously, as he pushed open the gates of the Varia castle.


	40. Maths (Gokudera Hayato)

**A/N:…Hope you like this :D…One month left for IGCSE's…I'll try to secretly update :D…So tell me which character you want the most :D**

**Might be slow updates but you know me :D**

He gritted his teeth, in anger, but mostly frustration. He couldn't bear to look in her direction. It was, so, frustrating.

She stared, at the blank paper, sprawled in front of her. She lifted her pen, attempting to, at least, scribble something on the paper.

"Woman…That's the most stupidest thing I've ever seen…From where did that number even come from?...It has no relevance at all…"

Relevance…Numbers…What was he even talking about? The math's question was frustrating, enough, and now she had to figure out what the foul mouthed silver haired male, was trying to say.

"Do it if you can, then…"She snapped at him, pushing the paper towards him.

"Che…It's a quadratic simultaneous equation…How can this be hard?"He said scoffing at her, as he proceeded to finish the sum.

"Woah…Woah…wait…Show me how you did it…and from where did that number come from?!" She asked him, in confusion, inching closer towards him.

"Ughh…Stupid woman…It's like this…After you get this…You have to factorise this first…and for that…5x into 9…and that's how you get that number which is 45 woman…" He said slowly, ending it with a smack to her head.

"Oh…"She said, dragging her words, upon realization. He rolled her eyes at her. How could she be, that dumb, this was a simple question for god sake.

"Oh…Thanks Gokudera…" She said, taking the paper back to her table. She smiled under her breath, as she finally factorised the equation.

Now…all that was left was substitution.

He watched her, from the corner of his eye, glancing at her paper…definitely not at her. He scoffed in annoyance, realizing that she hadn't substituted perfectly.

"It's like this, woman…"He said taking, the pen from her hand. He perfectly substituted the numbers using brackets.

"Like this-"

"I know…That's what I was going to do..but you didn't let me…"

"Che…Whatever you couldn't do it anyway…Here..Try this sum…"He said slowly, writing her another sum to do.

Was he, actually, interested in teaching her? No…Maybe…A little.

He watched her, tuck the loose strands of her hair, behind her ear, revealing her pink shaded cheeks. He didn't even realize it, when his own heart skipped a beat.

Her face etched with concentration, that it was almost quite funny; a woman, trying hard to finish this sum.

She was interested, and she actually listened to what he said with enthusiasm. She wanted to learn, and the fact that he was the one, who made her understand this complicated…easy equation, made him proud.

He couldn't help but smile. Quickly, turning away, he gritted his teeth, trying to counter the blush that was threatening to show.

He peeked a glance at her, and he was dumbstruck. Was she always like this? He did bond with her, a lot more, this year, mostly because she was sitting next to him.

Now, that he thought of it, he did pay more attention to [Name], than he did to other annoying females. This wasn't the first maths sum or anything else for that matter that he reluctantly taught her.

She was different.

He realized that he trusted this stupid woman, too much, when he accidently blurted out something stupid.

And she was supportive…at times discouraging…but just listening to what she had to say boosted his self esteem.

He would never, admit these things to anyone, not to [Name], not even to himself.

"Like this?" She said, showing him the completed sum, as she smiled proudly under her breath, happy at the fact that she finally solved it alone.

He held his breath, refusing to melt, even though he already was. His legs felt weak. Gokudera Hayato felt dumbstruck.

He nodded subtly, because words wouldn't form even if he wanted to.

Because she was just so beautiful, inside.


	41. Busy (TYL Tsuna Sawada)

**A/N:…Hope you like it…Please review and request :D…**

Tsuna scribbled, his handwriting, on the paperwork, sprawled out on the table. Sighing under his breath, he grabbed another document, from the pile.

His office desk held stacks of unsigned paperwork.

He had, so much, work left, and on top of everything, he was distracted. The events of last night, still, didn't leave his mind.

It was, well, amazing. Maybe, because it was after a while…but, still it was amazing. She was amazing; everything was amazing, and her voice…

"Tsuna…"

He inwardly groaned, her voice brought back something that he didn't need right now. Lifting his gaze, towards her, he smiled lightly at her.

"Daddy…Daddy…Look what mommy and I drew…" said the small, chubby, brown haired male. Tsuna leaned towards him, ruffling his hair proudly, as she beamed at Tsuna.

[Name] inched closer, towards her son, as she continued to colour in the sky. Tsuna resumed, signing nonchalantly.

He paused, watching them from the corner of his eye. He leaned his head, on his palm, as he chuckled lightly.

He saw them. They were sprawled out, on the carpeted floor, with numerous crayons, beside his table, in his lone, spacious, office room.

He was just too busy, to sit down with the family.

"Tsuna…We need extra paper…" She said cheekily, beaming at him, while he chuckled, lightly. Tsuna opened the drawers, patting it to find blank papers.

Sighing under his breath, he tugged open the last drawer.

"Here…Use this…" He said, handing over the papers to her. She crawled towards him, as she took it, gently from his hand.

"Tsuna…Marriage proposals?" She said, raising her eyebrows, slightly.

"Like I said…I don't need them…" He replied smugly, as he chuckled under his breath. She smiled, thoughtfully, under her breath, as she passed on the papers to him.

She stood up, as she straddled him on the chair, taking him by surprise. The chair, turned slightly, facing its back to their son.

Her [e/c] robs bore mercilessly into his. She cupped his cheek, gently, as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He bit back, the urge to kiss her back.

But…the paperwork had to be completed.

He kissed her back, after seconds of inner whining. His tongue intertwined with his, her fingers trailing down his abdomen, through the thinness of his white sleeved shirt, didn't help either.

She pulled back, slowly, as he mentally groaned, placing his hands on her waist.

"You're so adorable, Tsuna…I couldn't help myself…" She said cheekily, placing a chaste kiss on his neck. The dignity, he was keeping as the Vongola Decimo, was slowly dying away, especially with [Name] as a wife.

Gokudera barged into the room, startling [Name] as she fell off the chair.

"Gokudera?!"

"Tenth…The meeting is about to start soon…[Name]…What are you doing here?!"

"Err…Family bonding time?..." She squeaked, as she quickly gathered the crayons. Gokudera sighed in exasperation, as he quickly got down to his knees, gathering the stray crayons.

Knocking on the door interrupted the stricken thoughts of the family inside. Gokudera winced, as he glanced around, trying to find a place to stash the crayons.

"Gokudera-kun…Give them to me…" said Tsuna, as he shoved the crayons and the idle drawings, into the last drawer.

"Thank god, Tenth…" sighed Gokudera, as he inwardly glared at [Name].

"Bye then, Tsuna…Good luck…You too, Hayato…Oh and thanks for babysitting yesterday…Couldn't tell you then-"

"Okay!…Woman…Err [Name]….Go now…-"

[Name] rolled her eyes, as she held the little Sawada's hand. She carried him, as she opened the door.

"[Name]…Err Mrs. Sawada?-"

"Dino…He's ready to meet you all now…" She said, gravely as she walked away from the heavy atmosphere of the mafia meeting.

Tsuna chuckled under his breath, as he motioned for them to come in. His life was busy, but he wouldn't change it for the world, especially since he always will have her around, without fail.


	42. Candlelight Date (Xanxus)

**A/N:…And Xanxus :3…He makes everything suggestive :/…Hope you like it :)**

She lifted the wine glass, nonchalantly, to her lips, simultaneously staring at the proud male. He held his chin, lightly, his gaze never straying from hers.

Yes…They were both staring at each other. The warmth of candle light, seeped through to both of them, but still it wasn't enough to tone down the harshness of winter.

She absentmindedly, rubbed her shoulders, trying to preserve the warmth she had left in her body. He smirked at her, noticing her meek, pathetic attempts.

He nonchalantly, took off his jacket, not hesitating to throw it at her, pitifully. She scoffed at him, but didn't complain, as she wrapped it around her bare shoulders.

At least, he was trying to show, some kindness, the way this cold hearted man could. She smiled, knowingly.

He cared.

"Trash!"

"Yes, Bossu…" said Levi, entering the room, with a silver platter of well done steak, just as he likes it. He served, with trembling hands, while Xanxus's gaze still didn't stray from hers.

She cheekily, raised her eyebrows at him. He stabbed the steak, as he lightly bit off a small piece. He stiffened, realizing that there was not enough salt.

But then, he saw [Name]. Levi realized it too. He casually, swallowed the steak. He was in a good mood, a very good mood.

She smiled, lightly at him, as he nonchalantly stared at his plate that looked, very, interesting right now.

She asked for a proper date, and she got one. Well, it wasn't a first class restaurant, neither was it an actual restaurant. It was actually, his office, placed with a table for two, with free waiters.

But the fact, that he cared, was more than enough.

Her shoes felt uncomfortable, all of a sudden. [Name] straightened out her legs, accidently knocking the Mafioso's leather shoes.

He grumbled under his breath, before slugging the rest of the wine. Xanxus, forked another piece of steak, but just as he attempted to eat it, her legs brushed against his leg, again.

The second time could not be a fucking accident. She was doing this on, fucking purpose. She was trying to tempt him, so that he would succumb to her pathetic charms.

As if…He was Xanxus, for God sakes.

Oblivious to the man's ranting thoughts, she smiled at him. He did look, exceptionally, handsome, only clad in a while long sleeved shirt, the tie teasingly crooked.

Her heels brushed, against the side of his leg, causing him clench his fist, instinctively. He narrowed his eyes at her, while she tilted her head in confusion.

Oh…She was trying to fucking play dumb as well, now. He wasn't fooled, even though, she was his woman, that didn't mean that [Name] wouldn't use it to her advantage.

"Xanxus?' She said slowly, while he absentmindedly, closed his eyes. The thoughts that filled his mind, listening to your whining, weak, pathetic, stupid, sexy, submissive, under him…

And that was it. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, he stood up abruptly, flipping over the table.

"Bossu?!..."

"Xanxus?!..." She asked, in a mixture of shock, alarm, and confusion. He couldn't let her speak, anymore. He kicked the table, aside, clearing the space in between them. She had no time to react, when he threw her, over his shoulder.

"What the hell, Xanxus?!" She said, kicking her legs in defense. Boyfriend or no boyfriend.

"Shut up, trash."

"What did I even do now?...We were having such a good time and-"

He kicked open, his office door, heading to the corridor that led to his bedroom. "Ushishishi…They didn't even stay for desert…" said Belphagor, chuckling as he ruffled his fringe.


	43. Wrist watch (Tetsuya Kusakabe)

**A/N: And here's Kusakabe…:D…Hope you like it :)**

She chuckled, lightly, under her breath. She lifted her gaze, towards the black haired male. He waited, somewhat, patiently for her answer.

She turned away from him, focusing her attention, on the heavy wrist watch, on her right hand. She grinned, lightly, as she removed the stainless, steel watch, now holding it, in the palm of her hand.

"It's nice…But I prefer his better-" Her words trailed off, noticing the dejected expression on the, supposedly, intimidating male.

"But why is it so heavy?!" She exclaimed, lifting it, to show her disdain. He chuckled lightly, taking it from her hands. His heart melted, feeling her fingers against his.

"See [Name]-san…There's no battery instead…"He explained slowly, flipping it over, revealing the clockwork gears behind it.

She stared at it, in awe, grabbing it from his hand. "Cool…So cool…" He couldn't help, but smile proudly. He cleared his thoughts, appearing perfectly controlled, again.

"So, from where did you get it?"

"Dad…Then Hibari-san got it fixed…He's very punctual, you know?" He said, bragging, while she listened on in concern.

Who was she, to rain on his parade?

"B-but…Your watch is so cool!...I love it now…"She said, gleefully, staring at the turning clockwork gears. But then, she wondered, how do the gears turn, if there are no batteries.

"It works like this…Every time you shake it…I meant the watch…the watch when it shakes…there's a generator…Get what I'm saying…"He said stuttering, as a shade of pink dusted his cheeks, heavily.

She let out a light chuckle, nodding enthusiastically.

"[Name]-san…It's not much even Hibari-san has one-"His words trailed off, realizing what he had just said. His face fell, drastically. She wouldn't find his interesting, anymore. She would, probably, ditch him, and go off to find him. He probably, couldn't even impress her in the first place. She wouldn't even find his watch cool, anymore.

He just really wanted [Name] to appreciate him.

"Really?...Cool…I want to see his one-" Her words, abruptly stopped. She smiled, under her breath, placing her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly, like when the met for the first time.

"Kusakabe…I still find yours cuter…"She said smiling, warmly at him, as she quickly wore the watch. The corner of his lips, tucked itself into a grateful smile, as she cheekily displayed the watch to him.


	44. Thank you (Enma Kozato)

**A/N: Hahaha…I finished this as well :3…Hope you like it :)**

Enma placed, the package, carefully in the safe haven of his locker, before closing it. He regretted, doing this for her. She wasn't even, there the whole day. She didn't, even, talk to him, even once, the whole day.

He didn't even, know where she was. Insecurities flooded his mind, causing his face, to drop, even more. This was a stupid and troublesome emotion.

Love.

Heck…He didn't even know, whether she even liked him, in the first place. But…no…He had to say yes, to every little thing she said. Enma, can you do this…can you do that…And all he would utter is, without a fail, yes.

She glanced, around the classroom, trying to catch a glimpse of the red haired male. Where was he? She ran towards him, finally, spotting him, moping about his locker.

"Enma-"

He winced, abruptly, listening to her voice, forgetting every ranting thought, which he had just thought about her. They were nothing.

"Oh..[Name]…[Name]-chan…"He said slowly, too low, for her to hear.

"So, did you bring it?..."She said cheekily, smiling at him. He was melting, he couldn't take it anymore. A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, causing him to quickly turn away from her, to the beautiful gaze of his beautiful locker.

"Y-yeah…"He said slowly, as he attempted to yank open his locker. Everything, including the package, toppled over mercilessly, on to him.

He fell back, much to her shock and alarm. She crouched, down next to him, ignoring the snickers thrown at them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."He said, quickly, gathering his books. He held the package, in his hands, as he handed it over to [Name].

"Here…You got what you wanted so-"

"Enma…Why are there bandages on your hand?"She asked in concern, holding his hand in hers. His breath hitched, as the blush returned to his cheeks.

"Nothing...Sorry…Enjoy the food…"He said groggily, as he stood up. He paused, before helping her up. She bit her lower lip, in guilt. Maybe, he didn't like her…and found her annoying.

He was the one, who offered to cook for lunch for her, once in a while, since her mother was sick. She didn't know that he lied.

Enma couldn't sew, cook, especially, cook to save his life, and definitely not, to please [Name]. The bruises on his hand, it was all because of her. The grogginess, he was feeling, because of her.

He stayed up all night, trying to perfect a meal for her, especially since it burnt a countless number of times. The bruises were normal, he'd never cooked before, and he did it all for her.

He didn't have the will to tell you that, he just couldn't cook.

Before, he could walk away, she held him by the shoulder.

He turned.

Before he could say anything else, she kissed him, softly on the cheek. He stiffened, involuntarily, in his tracks.

"Thank you for everything…My mom's okay now…So…Thank you…And would you do the honour of having lunch with me?..."She said softly, staring at her feet.

It was a thank you kiss…or was it?

He nodded, in a daze, unable to form any words. She smiled, in relief, as she kissed him on the cheek, one more time.

"Thank you…Enma-kun…"


	45. Smile (TYL Takeshi Yamamoto)

**A/N:..Thank you for all the reviews and favourites :')…And here's another one :3…Enjoy :)**

He sighed under his breath, reaching into his pocket, as he felt around for the keys. He slapped his forehead, in realization.

He let out a chuckle, bending as he reached under the rug, finally clasping the keys in his hand. Grasping the doorknob within the curve of his fingers, he turned it, causing it to latch open.

He gently, closed it behind him, chuckling at his stupidity, as he removed his heavy coat. Today was, a very, active day.

As a matter of fact, it was busy. He couldn't talk to [Name], for the whole day, and it wasn't fun, at all.

He had a joint mission, with Gokudera, and it wasn't an easy task. It was tiring, and also he wasn't in the mood to kill someone, again. Gokudera ranted on, about something he didn't do, and the most dreaded of all…he had to do paperwork.

Stacks and stacks of paperwork that required the Rain Guardian's signature. But the problem was that he didn't have one proper signature, which would look exactly the same.

He just hoped, no one would notice. And, now that he came home, all that he wanted to do was rest, from the tiring mafia.

He plopped onto the sofa, casually placing his feet on the glass table. She leaned her head, on the doorway, smiling lightly, noticing the tired man.

Lifting his gaze, towards her, he reluctantly smiled at her, through all his stress. She smiled back at him, as she retreated to the kitchen, to bring his tea.

"Here you go…"She said cheekily.

Lifting the cup to his lips, he said with a forced smile, "Thank you, [Name]…"

She walked over, sitting on the arm of the chair, she motherly caressed his hair. His heart beat, gradually, slowed down. His warm brown eyes, smiled at her.

The only reason, as to why Takeshi Yamamoto, could smile, after killing countless hordes of enemies, was, only, because her.

The reason why his determination, still remained, was to get back home to her.

Oblivious to his thoughts, she softly kissed his cheek, taking the man by surprise. It wasn't long, before a true, genuine smile formed on his face.

She was his reason to smile…

[Name] Yamamoto.


	46. Pillow (Superbi Squalo)

**A/N:…Hope you like it :)…I finished him as well…Well, I'm trying hard to finish all your requests which is a lot but….Enjoy xD**

Squalo melted into his pillow, staring at the stars above. His ceiling was still intact, but he could just see stars. He had to remain in position. He had to make sure, he wouldn't toss and turn.

He had to make sure, that he wouldn't touch…

He shrugged his head, wiping away all the dirty thoughts that just entered his mind, stubbornly. For the entire one hour, he was awake, trying not to think dirty thoughts about [Name], of course.

He wasn't thinking about her, under him…

His thoughts were scattered, when a heavy hand abruptly, slapped his forehead. Gritting his teeth, he slapped [Name]'s hand away. This was the fifth fucking time, this had happened in the last hour.

He sat up, straight, reaching over, firmly placing a pillow in between her and him, before slumping back again. He couldn't take anymore of this.

He couldn't take her, sleeping on his bed. Out of all, the Varia members available, she chose his bed to sleep in.

Why?

And he, like an idiot, agreed to share the bedroom with her, until the guest quarters were rebuilt, as a result of the explosion, which included [Name]'s room.

Why didn't he refuse?

She tossed to the side, hugging the pillow in between. He scoffed as he faced her, ugliness. Her hair, drawn across her face, shielding her eyes from his sight.

She was pathetic.

He sighed under his breath, before slowly removing the pillow that was in-between. He wanted to get close to her.

It wasn't long, before she turned away from him. He grumbled under his breath, dissatisfied at what happened. He huddled closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. His breath hitched, as his heart beat increased. He could feel her heartbeat too.

He was holding her, for the first time, without any protests. She didn't know about this so, he could deny it to himself as well. He tightened the grip, he had on her, after assuring himself, that she was fast asleep.

She stirred lightly, causing him to impulsively release her, as he pretended to sleep. She turned to his side, facing him, as she slept contently.

He gritted his teeth, in anger realizing that she wasn't going to wake up. He could've held her, a bit longer.

But, even amongst his anger, he didn't fail to hear the words that she mumbled groggily, under her breath. His anger, no longer shown, the blush settling happily on his cheeks, took it all away.

"Squalo…Stay…"She said unconsciously, placing her hand on his chest.


	47. Napkin (Alaude)

**A/N:…Here you go…Hope you like it :)...Thank you for all the reviews and the favourites…:')**

Alaude entered the dining room, grasping his hand cuffs within the curve of his fingers.

"Hahaha…Don't lie…Did that really happen?" She said chuckling, as she listened attentively to his words.

"Swear to God…It was so extreme!" He defended playfully, passing the salt to her. She laughed again, as she sprinkled the salt onto her food.

"What else-"

Her words were cut off, when Alaude abruptly sat next to her, in the dinner table, completely ignorant to the fact, that there were many other free dining chairs.

Giotto smiled lightly, under his breath, earning a questioning glare from G. Recently, he noticed that Alaude would be ever ready to disrupt [Name]'s conversation with any male. He emphasizes on every male, including him.

"Alaude…"She said, slowly, greeting him, while he proudly turned away. Prodding the fork, in his food, he casually swallowed it.

He pursed his lips, realizing that there wasn't enough salt, actually no salt. She giggled lightly, noticing his pained expression. He wasn't the only one in the Vongola Family who was picky.

"Here…"She said slowly, placing the salt bottle next to him. He nodded, subtly, staring intently at her [e/c] orbs.

She quickly turned away, focusing her gaze on the food: a steady blush, already forming on her cheeks. Why did he stare at her, so deeply? He smirked, sprinkling the salt on the food.

Giotto chuckled lightly, earning a very threatening glare from Alaude, himself. Clearing his throat, he pretended as if there was nothing wrong.

She quickly, forked her food, causing the curry to spill onto her clothes. She swore under her breath, reaching for the napkin.

But, there was no need for that. Knuckles and Alaude held up their napkins. She stared at them, in confusion, her eyes darting from one napkin to the other.

Which one should she choose?

Giotto let out a chuckle, unable to hold in his amusement any longer. Alaude glared at her in anger, at her hesitation.

Knuckles was doing it out of politeness, and also to provoke the love-struck man. It was obvious, to everyone that he favoured [Name].

Knuckles stifled in his laughter. She smiled at Alaude politely, taking the napkin from his hand. He smirked, as he resumed eating his food, in pride.

She chose his napkin, and that is why she survived another day of being his crush.


	48. Friend (Giotto)

**A/N: Hope you like it :D…I pray that the ideas keep coming…Writers block is horrible :(**

Giotto adjusted the strands of hair, jotting out imperfectly, as he stood in front of the mirror. He smoothed his cape one last time, before he majestically strode away, it wavering in the air.

He majestically climbed down the sweeping staircase; all eyes were on him now. The corner of his lips, tucked into a smile, as he nodded appreciatively, at the faces he saw.

But not hers.

He glanced at the sea of faces, trying to catch a glimpse of [Name]. She promised she would be here, or was she just jesting with him.

He nodded, politely, in his attempt to get through the crowds that swarmed around him. He wasn't in the mood, though.

He heavily, made his way towards the refreshments table, choosing to stand beside it, after taking his poison of his choice.

Lifting the wine glass, to his lips, he slugged it down nonchalantly. G grumbled under his breath, as he made his way towards Giotto.

"Don't look now…But here she comes…"smirked G, while Giotto quickly straightened his cape, in high spirits.

His face unconsciously dropped, when she walked in front of him with her father. She smiled, gleefully, bowing.

He sheepishly smiled, but not before glaring at G. "I thought it was [Name]-"

"And you thought wrong, Primo…I'm bored…Might as well have a laugh since we are here…"whispered G back, smirking through it all.

Giotto rolled his eyes, in disdain. He had really hoped that was [Name], but she wasn't here, unfortunately.

So, did that mean that she didn't like him?

No…she couldn't not like him…He was likeable, captured many girls hearts, how could she not like him?

So…That could only mean one thing. She was in danger. Some unruly human being had prevented her from attending this ball, by taking her captive, or maybe she got caught in some horrible accident.

"Go dance with someone, pretty ladies everywhere…"said Cozarto cheekily, slapping him on the shoulder, taking the golden haired male by surprise.

"No…I promised her that I would only dance with her…" He said, through his teeth, reluctantly smiling through it all.

They couldn't help, but laugh at his demise.

"Someone's chivalry went too far…So much that one's in the friendship level" said Cozarto laughing, while Giotto sarcastically let out a laugh.

"Maybe Giotto didn't come…"She said pouting, as she walked towards the courtyard, after spending the whole time searching for him, relentlessly.

She even earned glares from everyone, because she referred to him as Giotto, and not Primo. He sighed under his breath, ruffling his hair, in disappointment.

Heading towards the courtyard, he sat beside the glorious fountain.

"She didn't friendship level me or whatever…She can't…"

"Giotto?!"

"[Name]?!...I mean [Name], when did you get here, dear?" He said, immediately snapping out of his current disposition.

"I was here, from the beginning of time…Where were you?"

"Me?...I was here all along…Never mind…Come let's go inside…You owe me that dance remember?" He said charmingly, but praying inside that his charms would work on her.

A shade of pink dusted her cheeks, as she playfully nodded, letting him lead her inside the ballroom. He genuinely smiled under his breath, mentally patting him on the back, for a deed well done.

He would show Cozarto. There was no way, on earth, that he would let himself be friendship leveled or whatever by the woman of his dreams. He clasped her hand, tightly, causing the [h/c] haired woman to chuckle lightly.

That proved it all: He was not friendship leveled. He would have to find a better word to sum that up.


	49. Story (TYL Mukuro Rokudo)

**A/N:..Hope you like it :D…I decided to post TYL first, so I will put another Mukuro :D**

She smiled, tiredly, leaning her head against her daughter's head. She pouted lightly, while her mother chuckled lightly.

"But I'm tired...I know Daddy can tell you a story today…So come out Mukuro…"She said cheekily, as he shook his head, chuckling lightly.

He plopped next to his daughter, keeping her fairy tale book beside the table. Della stared at him, in confusion.

"Once upon a time…" He said slowly, smirking under his breath, as the small room disappeared, placing them in a haven of soft clouds. Della stared in confusion, but nevertheless screamed out in glee, while [Name] nodded approvingly.

The scene shifted to castle, focusing on the room of a princess, that looked vaguely familiar to [Name].

"Now, see Della…Once upon a time, there was a princess who loved to play hard to get-"

'What Daddy means to say is that…She was waiting patiently for her true love, a prince without blue hair…"She completed. Della nodded, lightly, while Mukuro simply smirked at her.

"Don't listen to mummy…Daddy is the one who's telling the story now…" said Mukuro smirking, turning her away, from [Name]'s death glare.

"But sadly, this beautiful princess was unhappy as she had to live with a Tuna fish…" He said slowly, bringing to light a suspiciously looking brown haired male in a Tuna outfit.

"If the tenth, gets to know about this-"

"Shh…She was unhappy, she was the only beautiful human among the evil animals…There was an octopus who loved the Tuna…And my favourite… the skylark who bites everyone who comes near the princess and thought that the princess was vegetarian…"His words were cut off, when he heard her giggling.

"But a skylark is a-a beautiful bird..." Della said slowly, blinking her eyes at her father. He pursed his lips, reluctantly forcing a smile onto his face.

"No it is not…It wanted your mother…But I obviously had control over her…Kufufufu…Dear [Name] succumbed to my charms in no time…I meant the princess…"

"So…One day, she met the most handsome blue haired prince…"He said proudly, the image now settling to a princely image of Mukuro. He didn't even try to hide it this time.

She rolled her eyes, while Della enthusiastically listened to the story.

"The princess fell madly in love with him, even going far as to offering herself to him in the-"

"What he means to say is…She loved him and that is it…"She snapped, at him, while he chuckled lightly.

"But…but…The skylark wasn't happy, and he challenged the prince to a duel…"He said slowly, as the image blurred itself, into a heavy sword fight between the prince and the skylark.

Della gasped lightly, cowering behind her father.

"But…The prince tripped on a branch and fell backwards while the others thought that he lost to the skylark…The princess rushed towards him. She cried to him, kissing him on the lips, awakening him….and after that the princess was saved…" He said slowly.

"And they both retreated to their bed chambers, choosing to continue their adventures by playing different games-"

"Games?"

"Cards…They played cards…Living happily ever after…" [Name] continued, placing Della on the pillow, while Mukuro smirked at her, tedious attempts.

Mukuro ruffled her hair, heading towards the doorway. [Name] kissed her forehead, retreating to turn off the light.

She quickly, made her way out of the room, only to be grabbed by the prince himself."Retreat to the bed chamber…You still owe me a game…"He whispered, into her ear while she instinctively closed her eyes.

But she was, still very tired.


	50. Kiss (Cozarto Simon)

He caressed her cheek, lovingly, gazing into her [e/c] orbs. Tilting her chin, upwards, he gently held her lower lip, with his knuckles.

The meeting would start a little late, so he might as well spend that time with [Name].

She stared back at him, with her lips, slightly parted as he carefully leaned in.

"Cozarto…Did you see the Primo?" G barged into the corridor, nonchalantly throwing him the question. Cozarto sighed under his breath, tapping the wall with his fist, lightly.

"No…G…"He said, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Woman…Did you see him?-"

"No…"She said chuckling, noticing the impatient expression on her boyfriends face. G nodded, satisfied with their answers.

He caressed her cheek, lightly, as she shyly turned away, placing her hand on the wall.

"Oi…Whatever you guys want to do…Don't do it in front of the Primo…"

Cozarto rolled his eyes, turning towards G again. "Giotto won't mind besides I didn't mind when I walked in-"

"Okay…Okay…Too much…"said G flustered as he exited the corridor.

They both chuckled. Cozarto leaned his forehead, against hers before huskily replying,"Where were we?"

"You were about to…" She said, trailing her fingers on his toned stomach. And just as he was about to capture her lips, again, Asari walked in, interrupting again.

He shot apart, grumbling under his breath, as he turned to smile at Asari.

"I apologize…But did you see G coming this way….And did you see Lampo by any chance-"

"G went that way…And we didn't see Lampo…"said Cozarto, politely smiling at him, but it was fading quickly.

Asari hurried away, leaving the two lovers alone in the corridor. Sighing under his breath, he stared at [Name], who stared apologetically at him.

"Okay…Now I'm going to kiss you…" He said, grasping her wrists, he pinned them to the wall. One inch away from her lips, Giotto walked in.

"Cozarto…Did you see-….Terribly sorry didn't see you there [Name]…Did you see G?"

He sighed under his breath, reluctantly releasing the grip he had on her wrists." Why is everyone searching for G?...He was searching for you then he went that way…Asari followed him and no I did not see Lampo…Call me when the meeting starts…" said Cozarto, slowly, trying to keep in his agitation.

"Oh…Sorry…Sorry [Name], Cozarto"

"Finally…"He said, leaning against her form now. He lifted her chin, impatiently. His lips grazed against hers, when Lampo walked in, asking for Giotto.

Cozarto growled in frustration, throwing his hands in exasperation. His eyes darted from [Name] to Lampo.

'Forget it…" He said, slamming his lips against hers, in urgency, much to the surprise of both of them. Wrapping his arms, around her waist, he pulled her closer towards him, closing the space that was forever between them.

She moaned into his mouth, as his lips intertwined with hers. Clutching his hair tightly, she broke apart from the kiss, gasping lightly.

Lampo awkwardly walked away, trying to erase what he just saw.

His lips drifted to her neck, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath, arching her body, keeping his lips on her exposed neck.

"Cozarto…"She elicited, tightening the grip she had on his hair.

Reluctantly, he withdrawed from her neck, gazing into her [e/c] orbs.

"We're going to miss the meeting…If this goes on any…further…"He said slowly, lifting her hand to his lips.

"Oh good…You're finished...Primo wants you two in the conference hall…"said Lampo, in relief, but just staring at her flustered face…

"Haha…Lets go…"He said cheekily, linking his arm with her, awfully happy, after finally succeeding.


	51. Choice (Daemon Spade)

**A/N:..Hope you like it :)…Well, if you don't I'll make another :D…Enjoy xD**

Daemon sighed under his breath, drawing his fingers through his hair, nonchalantly. He scoffed, lifting the wine glass to his lips. She was probably getting ready to go.

He heavily slugged it down, wiping his lips from the back of his palm.

She was, in there, a few minutes ago, wasn't she?

He was going to lose her, as well, just as he lost Elena, but this time he had a chance to prevent it from happening, except he wasn't trying at all.

He just didn't want to take responsibility anymore.

He heavily walked towards the corridor, which treasured the room they, occasionally, stayed in. It was, probably, empty.

He couldn't take it, anymore, knowing that he wasn't going to see [Name] anymore, every morning, just tore him apart, even though he had to endure the suffering and pain, alone.

He couldn't let her know, it just wasn't him. He didn't care for her, and yet he did.

He did, he did care for her, and he still does.

Grasping the doorknob, within the curve of his fingers, he gravely turned it.

"Oh…Hello Daemon…"She said smiling, as she carefully folded the bed sheets. He stared at her, in confusion, before slowly approaching her.

"I thought you left already-"

"I made my decision…I'm staying with you until you get sick of me…"She said cheekily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He abruptly smiled in relief, taking her by surprise as well.

"Nufufufu…[Name]…So you don't think I'm a bad man?...You don't care if anything happens to you?" He said slowly, enveloping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards his form.

"You are a bad man, but still I couldn't get myself to leave…You are a bad man for giving me such a decision and believing that I had left you…I would never leave you…"She said slowly, while he chuckled lightly, in amusement.

"Well, that's your level of sanity then, [Name]…If you wish to be with me…Fine." He said, slowly, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

He made it clear to her that he couldn't be responsible, if anything happened to her, because he's been hurt to care anymore.

He lied.

He cared, a little too much, for comfort, for Daemon.

He gave her a choice, but she chose her only option, and he was glad she did.


	52. Shock (Adult Reborn)

**A/N:…Hope you like it :D…If you don't I'll do another one :)…I had a hard time writing that which would fit his personality Kanako :D...And that's it I'm saying not going to spoil stuff :D**

_The shock_

Reborn held the tip of his fedora, lowering it slowly, over his eyes.

"What are we going to do, Reborn?" She said, in a low voice, full of fear, clinging onto his arm. He patted her hand, comfortingly, as he nonchalantly stared at the mob of strangers in front of them

They were armed strangers.

The leader smirked, clicking his gun, as he aimed it effortlessly at them. Reborn didn't even move.

"[Name]…I'm the number one hitman…There's no reason for you to be afraid…"He said slowly, not even bothering to keep her behind him.

She nodded, lightly. There was no reason to be afraid; after all she was with him. She held his arm, confidently as he smirked in amusement.

Reborn lifted his gun, earning alarmed grunts of disapproval from them. They all clicked their guns at him.

Couldn't this man give up already? He was outnumbered by a vast number. Reborn sighed under his breath, as he confidently cocked his gun.

She closed her eyes instinctively, as the shrill alarm of the bullets pierced her ears, simultaneously. He tugged her hand lightly, pulling her to the side, as the bullet swished past her shoulder.

The final bullet from his gun seeped out effortlessly, finishing them all with a final defeating blow.

"You can open your eyes now, [Name]…I killed them a long time ago…"He said nonchalantly, placing the gun in his right pocket.

_The treatment_

She slowly opened her eyes, to see him bent down on one knee, holding a small velvet box in his hands. Her eyes widen in surprise, as she glanced around her surroundings.

A cold, dark alleyway, surrounded by injured, some dead strangers, he was planning to propose here? He smirked under his breath, as he slowly opened the box, revealing its glittering contents.

"The only reason as to why I bothered to fight with these thugs was to keep this safe, and nothing else...Even with the full moon gleaming its light down on us…You still look more enchanting…This box has already saved me once now…"He said slowly, tilting the box to show the bullet that had embedded itself in it.

"It's your turn now…Marry me…"He said gravely, staring into her [e/c] orbs nonchalantly.

Her breath hitched, trying to take in what just happened. She was still suffering from the live shoot out that had just happened, a few seconds ago, and on top of that an unbelievably romantic proposal.

What was going on?

She opened her mouth, hoping that words would somehow come out, but he beat her to it.

"[Name]…Only once in forever will I stoop this low…"

Her breath hitched again, at his conditions. She would have to speak, otherwise risk losing him forever. She was scared of him, a little, at the same time she adored him.

She just witnessed him murdering more than five people per second, guiltlessly at that too. Even though, she knew that he was in the mafia, this was too much.

But…But…the offer she was waiting for her whole life? She couldn't say I'll think about it. She would lose him forever _then._

_The answer_

"Yes…I'll marry you…"She said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held his composure, as he carefully stood up, as he remover her hand from his neck, to slide the ring on.

She chucked under her breath, at her own confusion. Her worries were all wiped away, when his lips pressed against hers, lovingly, filing her stomach with butterflies.

It was so pure, and it just wiped away everything that she had just thought of. All she thought of now, was his lips, the moon, and how perfect this proposal was.

Reborn smirked under his breath, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling. If only, she knew that he had just used the shock treatment on her.

If you want to get a girl to say yes, you shock her with truth, and then throw the question. Reborn knew that she was going to say yes, anyway, but if he was going to show lifelong commitment, he might as well have a little fun with her.

Who knew proposing could be this fun?


	53. Deny (Hayato Gokudera)

**A/N:…Hope you like it :D Enjoy...Don't worry I'm doing all your requests :D**

Gokudera leaned his head against his palm, as he stared mouth open at the board. When will this subject ever end?

He knew everything that the teacher was explaining, anyway. If only the Tenth, agreed to skip class with him.

He held his pencil, nonchalantly, as he scribbled on the back of his book. What should he scribble this time? Right hand man was already written everywhere on his book.

Are there any more worthy words?

He scribbled, letters, hearts, unconsciously; as he tried to pry open his eyes for these forty-five minutes. He would never forgive himself, if the tenth got hurt, just because he slept on duty.

He grumbled under his breath, as he spotted the current time. There were, still, thirty minutes left. His gaze wandered towards his book, causing him to splutter obscenities, along with the denying blush upon his face.

He stumbled back, causing him to smash against the floor, attracting the attention of everyone in class.

"Gokudera-kun…What is the matter with you?!"

He abruptly stood up, straightening his clothes, finally turning to scoff at him. He shoved his hands, into his pocket, nonchalantly as he sat down.

The teacher sighed under his breath, choosing to resume the lesson.

He stared and stared and stared. The word [Name] was written messily, in his own handwriting, with his own hand.

He wrote that woman's name. He wrote her name amongst the most important thing in his life. He sank back into his chair, realizing what he had just done. He peeked at it, one last time, instantly causing the blush on his face to worsen.

He slammed shut the book, causing Tsuna to turn back and eye him, in confusion. Gokudera sheepishly smiled, giving him random thumbs up.

Tsuna eyed him, suspiciously, before turning back to his notes.

Gokudera quickly glanced over in her direction, not to stare at her or anything, just to see if she had seen him writing her name.

Finally, catching a glimpse of her form, he stifled in his laughter.

She was seated, two tables across from his. He watched her, leaning on her chair, her eyelids snapped shut as her head tilted front and back.

She was sleeping.

He couldn't help but laugh. She was on the brink of drooling, as her lips were slightly parted. Her head was, still, tilting.

Her head tilted further, finally too much, causing her to abruptly wake up. She straightened herself, fixing her hair as well.

She subtly glanced around, checking if anyone caught her sleeping. He smirked at her, while she cursed lightly under her breath.

He closed his eyes, mimicking her sleeping movements, by tilting his head forward and back. She chuckled lightly, stretching her arms.

"I was sleepy," she mouthed at him, pouting lightly. He waved his hand, in dismissal. She chuckled, again.

He scoffed under his breath, trying to dismiss the blush that was threatening to show.

He couldn't deny the butterflies any longer. He had to admit the fact, that he liked her. There was no use denying it any longer, after all, he did write it next to being the right hand man of the tenth.

Hayato Gokudera had to become the right hand man of the Tenth and as well as the boyfriend of [Name] [Last name].


	54. Cliff (Fran)

**A/N:…And hope you like it :)…Enjoy and this is Fran :D I edited it :D**

**Special thanks to CrimsonSkyTamer. :)**

She screamed, in fear, as her legs dangled heavily over the air, only making it more difficult to hold on to the ledge.

Glancing down, she regretted it instantly, realizing how high up she was.

"Help! Someone help me!" She screamed, tightening the grip she had on the ledge. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"[Name]-chan…Sorry that your prince isn't here to save you…Thankfully, the fake prince went on mission…I hope he dies on his way back…"said Fran monotonously, ignorant that she was hanging over a cliff.

"Fran…Fran…Thank God you're here!" She said quickly, while he stared nonchalantly at her. He sighed under his breath, inching closer towards the ledge.

She instantly smiled in relief.

"[Name], don't smile at me like that…It hurts…"He said monotonously, despite what he had just muttered.

"What are you talking about?!...Never mind that…Help me up, first!" She snapped at him, the grip on the ledge loosening.

"Fine…"He said, sighing under his breath. He inched closer, just a little bit.

"Fran!...Help me already!"

"Say yes, then…and say sorry that you laughed at your boyfriend…" He said, with a straight face.

"H-huh?...I thought you were joking...That's why I laughed…"She said quickly. She gasped in fear, as she held desperately on to the ledge, now only with one hand.

"[Name]-chan…Have I ever joked with you?" He said nonchalantly, that sounded suspiciously sarcastic.

"See, even now you sound sarcastic…How should I know that you were being serious when you asked me out?"

"Oh well…You can wait then until someone else comes…"He said slowly, facing his back towards her. She groaned in frustration. She faked sobbed, desperately clinging onto the ledge. Worse, she swore she saw a shark below.

"[Name]…Sharks…Guess you can't swim then…"

"Fran…Wait Squalo survived right?"She whined.

"Voi!...The Boss wants the both of you-"

His loud words were cut off when he spotted [Name] sprawled out on the rug, thrashing her hands and legs simultaneously. Her head tilted upwards, uncomfortably, staring at the stupid frog.

He stifled in his laughter, when he spotted her clutching the tassels of the rug desperately, as if her life depended on it.

She abruptly, stared in confusion at her surroundings, still sprawled out awkwardly on the rug. She patted the rug, feeling it, her eyes widening in realization.

"Even though you're mine now…I have to tell you…You looked ridiculous screaming on that rug…" Fran said slowly, breaking the awkward silence.

Squalo released his thunderous laughter, leaning on the doorway for support. [Name] snapped her eyes at both of them.

'What? That was a fucking illusion?!…I'll kill you!"She said, tugging the illusionist by his collar, proceeding to slap him mercilessly across his face.

"Ow…Ow…That hurt deep, [Name]…"He said slowly, as she scoffed at him, at the lack of pain.

"I'm holding back only because I like you too…Fine, I'll go with you but only if you buy me real ice-cream."She said slowly, emphasizing on the word 'real'.

"Fine…I'll steal the fake prince's credit card, then…"He said monotonously,

She smiled under her breath, as she pressed her lips against his; tightening the grip she had his collar.

Smirking, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. The grip she had loosened, as she succumbed to his 'charms'.

"Voi!...Break it up, love trashes…Boss wants you to now…"Squalo interrupted, dragging the both of them by the collar towards Xanxus's office.


	55. Selfish (Dino Cavallone)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) I don't know if it's hot or not…I tried: D…Hope you like it :)**

She gritted her teeth in frustration, as she gripped the armrest tightly. [Name] couldn't take it, anymore. It was killing her to just be seated here, while he was all the way over there.

He was over there.

She crossed her arms, over her chest stubbornly, ranting on about how selfish he was. Dino Cavallone was selfish.

How dare he selfishly, keep it to himself?

"Ouch…Ouch…Soap in my eye…"grumbled Dino, frantically rubbing his eyes with water. Pursing her lips, she growled under her breath.

He stumbled, out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his torso. He grabbed the smaller towel, flinging it on his neck.

He stepped out of the shower, traces of soap visible on his face. Sighing under his breath, he headed towards his room, only to step back abruptly after he spotted [Name].

"W-what are you doing here?"He stuttered, a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. She stormed towards him, poking his chest.

"Romario sent me here…But that's not the point…I've been your lover for god knows how long…and you never…never told me that you could sing…So selfish…"She said slowly, gripping his wet locks, tugging him down to her eye level.

"Ow…Ow…Ow…That hurts…Wait…What?!...You heard me singing?!"

"Yes I did…You sang so beautifully in the shower…How could you?!" She said, unconsciously inching closer to his lips.

He exhaled lightly on her lips unintentionally, staring at her [e/c] orbs. She leaned in, pressing her lips against the waiting male. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he deepened the kiss.

Tightening the grip she had on his hair, she placed her free hand on his chest, causing him to flinch at the sudden contact.

She moaned against his lips, as their tongues intertwined together. Lowering her hand slightly, she raked her fingers against his tone chest.

He abruptly pulled apart, retreating to her neck. Arching her back, molding with the stray water droplets that were still on his body, she gasped loudly.

He stuttered against her neck, withdrawing, as he stared intensely at her eyes.

"I still hate you though-"

"Hahaha…Then why did you kiss me?"He said playfully, sprinkling his hair lightly, dispersing the water onto his face.

She chuckled under her breath, before replying, "Your voice…It's a major turn on…"

And…oh…how he blushed.


	56. Beautiful (Fran)

She analyzed the documents, keeping her free hand, on the sprawled out paper. Scribbling on the paper, she constantly referred to the paperwork.

Squalo sprawled out on the sofa, grunted, under his breath, as he slugged down the wine.

Fran stared blankly, at her.

"Voi!...Woman…Finish eating your dinner first!" He yelled, pointing at the food dispersed messily, on the glass table.

The wine glass, vibrated slightly, in front of her, causing her to instinctively glance towards him.

"Yeah…Squalo…"

"Come eat, woman!"

"Can you say it, a little bit slowly and clearly?"

"Tch…Fuck this…"He said, throwing his hands, in exasperation.

Fran still stared at her. She gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head.

"Oh Fran…I remembered...Can I have the papers I gave you?" She said, slowly.

He clutched the papers in his hand, heading towards her.

"Oh…You were going to give it to me, after all…"

"Otherwise, [Name]-chan…"He said nonchalantly. She smiled. His expressionless face didn't help at all, in deciphering what he says, but his lip movements helped.

It was so clear. She could read his lips, perfectly.

He handed the papers to her. She smiled, taking it from his hand.

Sighing under her breath, she flipped the pages, making sure that every page was still intact. She stopped abruptly, her eyes catching a flicker of pencil marks.

"_Thank you [Name]-chan…-_-"_

She instinctively glanced at the illusionist, who was already seated on his sofa. He indifferently, shrugged his shoulders.

She glanced, back at the paper. There it was in smaller letters.

"_Please erase this, [Name]-chan…-_-"_

She couldn't help but laugh. A light chuckle slipped past her lips, his gaze steadily focusing on hers.

He really needed to do something about her deafness.

He couldn't take it anymore. It was a waste.

A waste that [Name]-chan couldn't hear how beautiful her own voice was, how beautiful her laugh was.

It was a shame, that she couldn't hear how beautiful she was to him.


	57. Play (Mukuro Rokudo)

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from :D…Hope you like it :)**

"Mukuro, I'm bored…"She droned, placing her hand over her eyes.

"Kufufufu…My dear [Name]…You're always bored…"He said, slowly, a playful smile tugging at his lips. She groaned under her breath.

"I don't know…I can't think of anything to do…"

"Kufufufu…Let's play doctor then…"He said, smirking, as he stared deeply into her eyes. She, in turn, stared blankly at him.

"We already played that yesterday…"

"Then, twister?"

"No…I'm still sore from last time…."

"Kufufu…It's only natural for you to be…"He said smirking, as he leaned next to her on the bed. She sighed under her breath, turning her attention to the open window.

"How about we play princess, then?" He said, cowering over her. She lifted her gaze, focusing it on his.

Before she knew it, the normal double bed was replaced with a luxurious king sized bed complete with draperies.

He leaned down, his hot breath falling on her ear.

He huskily whispered, placing his lips, directly on her ear. She winced, at the sudden contact, instinctively turning away from him, but only giving him full access to the right side of her neck.

She glanced at the surroundings. Gone were the rundown walls, peeled wallpaper. It was replaced with clean walls, decorated with the most expensive tapestries.

The room itself contained a golden chandelier, dimly lightening the room, giving it a magical feel.

"Shall we play, then princess…"

It wasn't a question.

He slammed his lips against hers, initiating a passionate kiss. His knee scrunched up the heavy thick fabric she was wearing.

By the looks of that ball gown, it would take a long time to manually get it out. And for that, Mukuro thanked himself for having the power of illusions.


	58. Notice (Xanxus)

**A/N: I actually like this one…If you don't get anything tell me okay…And I shall explain it to you :3**

She moaned against his mouth, as their tongues intertwined together. The fire crackled, from the stray lamps emitting a dim light.

The paperwork piled, carelessly on his desk, lay there waiting for him.

He impatiently shrugged of his overcoat, letting it fall carelessly on the floor. He gripped her chin, roughly, attempting to deepen the kiss, if that was possible.

Her hands were both placed on his chest, feeling it through the thinness of his white long-sleeved shirt. Her legs were weak; the only thing supporting her was him.

Leaning against his chest, she impatiently fiddled with the top buttons of his shirt. She couldn't stop the desire to feel him.

He grunted involuntarily against her lips, feeling her palms on his bare chest. Her hands, against his cold heart, his chest; it got him every single time.

Running her fingers on his chest, feeling the roughness of his skin against hers, she arched her back towards him.

His shirt, now, loosely hanging on his body, wavering with every step they took together.

He staggered backwards, slightly, before moving forward again.

He couldn't see anything anyway; his eyes were closed tightly, so were hers,

Support. He needed support.

He slammed her back against the nearest wall, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath, because of the impact.

She breathed in quickly, out of surprise, not pain, for her back didn't even touch the wall. Her body didn't touch the wall.

Xanxus involuntarily grunted against her lips, in pain. His rough, strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist, numbed momentarily.

The things he would do for her.

As long as she didn't notice it, he was fine.


	59. Invite (Giotto)

**A/N: Hope you like it :D and tell me if you do…It'll mean a lot to me :3**

She smiled under her breath, as she walked along the corridors. Pausing slightly, she glanced at the beautifully etched portrait of the Primo.

"[Name]…How do you like me?" He said, abruptly. She turned towards him-he looked like he had had just finished running a mile.

"I think you're quite fine, Giotto…"She said, cheekily focusing on him rather than the painting. He chuckled under his breath, as he proceeded to accompany her down the hall.

"I still like your old house better…"She said slowly, earning an amused chuckle from him.

"Yeah it is quite huge isn't it, this house? But on the positive side…Lots of places to hide from you…"He said, smiling, earning a playful smack from her.

"Idiot…" She muttered under her breath, before chuckling lightly.

He stared at her thoughtfully, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He darted his gaze, focusing it on something else.

She slightly, lifted her gaze, staring at the golden-haired male beside her. Why did he have to be so tall? It was obvious that she was staring at him, now.

Oh…He knew that [Name] was staring at him.

Perfectly timing it, he glanced down at the same time, focusing on her [e/c] eyes. She instinctively looked away, a steady blush forming on his cheeks.

He looked away, regretting his cheek, just looking at her, changed everything. A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Occasionally stealing glances, they both made their way towards the front gate, where her carriage was waiting.

"Wait...[Name]…I meant Ms [Name]…"He said softly, earning suspicious looks from the others for the informality.

"There's a ball this week…I would love for you to be there…"He said softly, placing the invitation in her hands.

She smiled, at him, rather gleefully actually, earning a chuckle from him. She will never change.

"Okay…"

A grin instantly formed on his lips. He helped her get into the carriage, holding her hand tightly. She chuckled again.

"Save a dance for me, then…"She said, still holding his hand.

"I will only dance with you…"He said genuinely, placing a kiss on her hand. If only he could do more.

As soon as the carriage left, he couldn't help himself, Giotto jumped in the air, fist pumping it.

"Master!"

"Carry on…"He said nonchalantly, clearing his throat as he walked along the path back to his mansion.

Now, to find something to wear.


	60. Cold (Byakuran)

**A/N: Well hope you like it :) Thank you for all the amazing reviews and favorites…Thank you for reading :D**

She exhaled lightly, rubbing the side of her hands, quickly.

Rudely staring at her, they continued to listen to the presentation. Byakuran nodded indifferently, but at the same time, sneaking a glance at [Name].

"What are you doing, [Name]-chan?"He whispered, leaning towards her, startling her in the process. She smiled at him, sheepishly.

"Sorry…Byakuran-sama…It's just too cold…"She said, pointing towards the air conditioner. He chuckled lightly, diverting their attention towards him. He waved his hand in dismissal, motioning for them to continue.

"I don't know…I actually like this cold, [Name]-chan…" He said, grinning.

She stared at him, in surprise, as she continued to the rub her shoulders. Exhaling slightly, she glanced at the clock.

She subtly slipped off her shoes, nodding attentively to the presentation. Her bare feet touched the carpeted floor.

She dragged her feet across the floor childishly. Her leg slipped further colliding with his.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and amusement.

"Byakuran-sama…You removed your shoes too?"

Wordlessly, he rubbed his bare feet against hers. He cheekily smiled, causing her to chuckle. Trampling his foot against hers, he blocked her feet against the carpet.

She pursed her lips, as she squirmed out of his reach, proceeding to cover his with her. He chuckled in amusement.

This battle of the feet continued, subtly though.

She mentally cursed herself. What was she doing? This was her boss, for God sake.

"Your feet are so cold, [Name]-chan…"He whined, trampling her foot once again. Chuckling under her breath, she rubbed her shoulders again.

Her feet were still trapped between his.

He sighed under his breath, out of boredom. Leaning his face on his palm, he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

He smirked. Subtly, he cleared his throat.

Lightly running his fingers, down her shoulder, he stared at her. She quickly glanced at him. Smirking, he reached over and held her hand.

"[Name]-chan…You're hands are so cold…" He said, holding her hand in his. She nodded.

"And you're hands are so warm…No wonder you don't find it cold…"She said, holding his hand back. He chuckled, enthusiastically nodding his head.

The presentation ceased all eyes on them, now.

She stared at his warm hands, while he was busily staring at her. A smile instinctively formed on his lips, as he gazed at her.

"You warmed me up, now…Byakuran-sama…"She said, smiling at him, withdrawing her hands from his grasp.

He turned toward the table, shaking his head lightly.

"You too, [Name]-chan…"He said slowly, still trapping her feet beneath his.


	61. Sunshine (Alaude)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) I would've finished this earlier but then I was forced to go somewhere -_-**

The sun shone brightly, and warmly, on the golden hill. Today was Sunday, after all. It was the perfect place for a picnic.

It was actually the hot spot for romantic picnics, and most famously, family picnics. On top of all this crowding, the squirrels scurried noisily from one tree branch to another. The birds squawked with their high pitched tone, flapping their wings for effect.

For a supposedly quiet spot, the noise was endless. Nature was annoying.

Don't misunderstand Alaude, he loved animals and nature. He just hated the people. The picnic crowd had to go.

Alaude snored lightly, his lips parted slightly. She sighed under her breath, running her fingers through his blonde locks, caressing it motherly.

Right after chasing away everyone, effortlessly, he fell asleep. He didn't chase everyone though; he pitied the couples and allowed them to stay.

She smiled lightly, leaning over, opening the picnic basket, releasing the contained smell of the food. He groggily rubbed his eyes, sitting up straight, staring blankly at her.

Rubbing his eyes, he inched closer towards the basket, taking out the plates. She, in turn, served the food for him.

Wordlessly, he ate the food, covering his eyes with his free hand, blocking the sunlight. She chuckled under her breath, earning a merciless glare from him.

She cheekily continued to eat her food, avoiding his heavy gaze. He rolled his eyes.

The sunlight was strong today.

He stared at her, while he ate his food. She stared back at him-her gaze hovering over his lips. He smirked, pretending not to notice as he nonchalantly ate his food.

"Alaude…You've got…"She said, slowly, pointing to his cheek. Instinctively, he raised his fingers to his lips, trying to wipe away whatever she was talking about.

She scoffed in exasperation.

"No…Here…"She said, placing her hand on his cheek, gently wiping the food off his lips. Her thumb softly caressed his lower lips.

His lips instantly tucked itself into a sly smirk.

Their lips were inches away from each other. Just a little bit closer…

Alaude crashed his lips against hers, taking her completely by surprise. Cupping her face, he deepened the kiss, laying her across the warm ground.

"Alaude…" She exclaimed, muffled by his kiss. He smirked, in amusement. Her lips released a moan, as their tongues intertwined together.

She placed her hands on his chest, while his hands were placed firmly on the ground for support. They deepened the kiss together, her hand clutching his blonde locks.

The sun shined warmly on them-the rays hitting Alaude's back, who was no longer bothered by it.

Sunshine kisses with him, was one of the little things that they both loved.


	62. Success (Hibari Kyoya)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) Really I do…:3**

"So are you ready, Sempais?

Hibari narrowed his eyes, annoyed at the loud screech of the microphone. The announcer nearly dropped the mike.

Guess he wasn't ready then.

Smirking under his breath, he rolled up his sleeves, not wanting his clothes to get dirty because of a trivial matter.

He nonchalantly reached into his pocket, taking out his handkerchief, proceeding to tie it over his head. His bangs hidden, revealed his forehead.

Rolled up sleeves…Handkerchief tied over his head, shielding his forehead from his bangs. The spectators couldn't take it anymore. The level of heat in this competition was overflowing, and it hadn't even started yet.

They screamed, including the guys… a rustic Hibari-san.

He snapped his gaze at them, instantly quieting the crowd down, well at least until he got ready, then they could all cheer for him.

The announcer patiently waited for him. The organizer of this competition, always gets the first priority, and added he was after all, well, him.

"You may begin now…"He said, smirking, staring directly at her. She couldn't take it anymore, the mike dropped.

She scurried quickly, picking it up.

"Okay…Then let us begin the class competitions…Sempais all you have to do is…Clean the hallways of Namimori and your classrooms…."She said, cheerfully, receiving blank looks from the audience and the competitors.

Hibari smirked. If he was organizing it, it might as well benefit Namimori.

"Not only that…Every competitor will be assigned to a classroom to be cleaned…The time limit is for one hour…"

Murmurs were shared among everyone. What kind of stupid competition was this? It made fun of their pride as men, also.

"The prize is…1000 yen…."

The cheers suddenly fired back up, hooting and praising the prize. This was an easy win.

"Along with it...[Last Name][Name] will kiss the winner, and spend an entire day with him…"She said, slowly.

Hibari smirked again.

A protesting [Name] was forced onto the stage, blushing in embarrassment. The mike was forced into her hands.

"W-what is this? I thought…" She sputtered, finally stopping realizing she was speaking into the mike.

"Don't be shy, [Name]-chan...And we begin!"

The crowd of seniors stormed into Namimori, while Hibari casually walked in. They all scurried into their designated class rooms, while he nonchalantly strode into his.

"Brooms…Brooms…"They chanted, hurriedly sweeping the dust collected floors. Was it just them, or was Namimori dirtier than usual?

Hibari sat against the comfy teacher's chair, as he stared at his classroom. He better get started, or maybe in a few.

Different chants echoed throughout the hallways.

"A thousand yen…I can do so much with it…Ditch the girl of course…"

"[Name]-chan's pretty…I always wanted to talk to her…Maybe if I buy something nice, she might like me too…"

"I'll get the kiss from her and then later ditch her..."

"Thirty minutes have passed…" She announced, her voice echoing throughout the corridors. He finally stood up, sighing under his breath.

"Kusakabe…Have they finished?"He asked, smirking, staring at the disciplinary committee, scurrying about with mops and buckets.

"A-almost, Hibari-san…"He said, slowly, polishing the final desk. Hibari nodded approvingly, as he strode proudly around the room, inspecting it for even a speck of dust.

"Ten minutes left…"

Hibari pulled out his tonfas, nonchalantly beating them his subordinates out, tossing them effortlessly out the window.

"Kusakabe…Leave quietly…"Hibari said slowly, as he retreated back to his chair. Kusakabe nodded loyally, jumping out the window.

Hibari rolled his eyes, holding the broom in his hand for effect.

The seniors retreated out of the building heavily, sweat pouring out of their bodies. The task was more gruesome than they thought.

Hibari smirked, heading effortlessly towards the stage. He was winning, anyway.

"First place goes to…Jin-Sempai…"She said cheerfully, clapping for him, as he made his way onto the stage.

[Name] nervously tucked the loose strands of her hair, behind her ear. Jin quickly took his place beside her.

He turned towards her, his lips inches away from her cheek…when a tornado zoomed by. The tornado, none other than Hibari himself, stormed onto the stage, steadying his tonfas in his hands.

He effortlessly chucked at him, throwing him to the far corner of the stage, away from [Name]. He stared at her, for a second, before turning towards the announcer.

"Herbivore…I won…"

He won, and this was the most pressing matter at hand, not another guy trying to kiss [Name]. Well, that was also important, but the other had a higher priority.

"H-Hibari-san…You didn't do everything-"Her words trailed off, meeting his murderous glare.

"I was mistaken…He won…Hibari-san won…"She exclaimed loudly, while the audience quickly clapped out of fear.

He wasn't pleased at all. He chucked her off the stage too.

Smirking triumphantly, he strode proudly towards [Name], who stared blankly at him. He roughly captured her lips with his, grasping her chin, tightly. She protested against his mouth, but her lips elicited a moan, as their tongues intertwined together.

And just for that, he bit her lower lip, eliciting another groan.

Pulling apart from the kiss, he tugged her through the crowd.

Leaving her in a daze and the audience shocked, he proclaimed both his prizes successfully, and publicly.


	63. Sweet (Spanner)

**A/N: Enjoy xD Please :3 Hope you like it :)**

Spanner watched her from the corner of his eye, as he placed his right hand on the driving wheel. He rolled the lollipop with his tongue, as he stared blankly at her.

"I finished mine…Can I have another, please?"She said, sweetly, blinking her eyes, in her attempt to act supposedly cute.

"You can have mine…"He said, blankly, displaying his lollipop to her.

"Really?"

"No…I was joking…I'll give you a new one…"He said, nonchalantly, getting out of the car. As he closed the door, she beamed at him from the passenger seat, cheekily showing her tongue to him.

Rolling his eyes, he headed towards his cabinet, taking out a bag of lollipops. He turned his gaze, towards the stationary car in his work place.

"Which flavour do you want?"He asked, his words lightly slurred, as he rolled the lollipop in his mouth. She gasped dramatically at him.

"Bring everything here…"She shouted at him, from inside the car.

He gave her a questioning look, obviously unable to hear her ranting. Sighing under her breath, she motioned for him to come inside.

He shrugged his shoulders, before climbing back inside the car. He carefully closed the door, nonchalantly plopping the bag onto her lap.

She smiled at him, choosing her favourite flavour out of the bag. Undoing the wrappers, she plopped it into her mouth.

"Thank you, Spanner…"She said, cheekily, her words coming out slurred, and sounding rather childish. Their hands brushed together, as she passed the bag to him.

He shrugged his shoulders, casually.

Maybe the heat of this compact space was getting to him; maybe that's why he thought her lips looked so scrumptious.

He couldn't kiss her either. Well, he could, but then the lollipop stick would've got in the way. The smell of the sweet was merging with the AC, creating a fruity odour.

For, now all he could do is stare at her.

Stare…

Stare…

Stare…

She quickly held his arm, pointing at Tsuna along with Gokudera, who had just entered the room. His arm was so warm…and strong.

She still didn't let go.

He smirked against his lollipop, rolling it triumphantly.

The reason as to why, they were in the car in the first place.

Spanner smirked, gently holding her hand in his. She stared at him, in confusion. He held her hand, finally placing it on the middle of the driver's wheel.

She stifled in her laughter, biting the stick of the lollipop. Smirking, he pressed her hand, releasing the thunderous sound of the horn.

Tsuna and Gokudera flailed their hands up in shock, at the same time, before jumping back slightly.

"Hie-hi!"

"Ju-Judaime!"

She laughed, oblivious to Gokudera's multiple curses sent their way. Spanner's hands were still firmly pressed against hers, in this lone car, which he built for two.


	64. Chair (Belphagor)

**A/N: hope you like it :D**

They both stopped abruptly, in their tracks. He smirked at her, while she stared challengingly at him. Her eyes blinked, flirtatiously at him.

His lips tugged into wide grin, as he cackled, ruffling his fringe lightly.

Stare…

Stare…

Stare…

She broke into a run first, the prince having the same idea sprinted faster than her. They both jumped onto the sofa arm chair, their bodies colliding against each other.

The arm chair creaked, moving back slightly, at their weight.

She squeezed in, trying to get as much of the seat as possible, which was impossible with Belphagor seated right beside her.

"Argh…Bitch…I was sitting here first…Get off!"She yelled at him, slapping his shoulder. He let out a rueful laugh, before squeezing, taking up half of the space.

She growled in frustration, as she squirmed against the chair.

"Ushishishi…I was always sitting here from the beginning of time…So shut up, peasant…" He said, smirking as he successfully captured almost, the whole sofa arm chair.

This resulted in her, sitting half way on his lap-her leg sprawled across him. He smirked at her, while she pursed her lips in anger, stubbornly crossing her hands, over her chest.

"I don't care but I'm not moving from here…"She said, stubbornly, sticking her tongue out.

"So don't…"He said, smugly, chuckling.

This arm chair was so important to the both of them, because it was placed directly in front of the television.

"Where's the remote…"She said in exasperation, as she leaned against him, trying to dig out the remote.

"Oi…Stop touching me, peasant…"

"I'm not touching you!"

"Yes you are…"

She yelled in frustration, as she finally found the remote. She switched on the TV, skimming through the channels, grumbling under her breath.

A smirk tugged upon his lips, as he sneakily wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards his form.

She snapped at him, prying his hands away from her. He released the grip he had on her, grinning maliciously.

He smirked under his breath, running his fingers, down her shoulder, to her wrists. She sputtered incoherently, standing up.

"Why are you so red, peasant? I only wanted the remote…"


	65. Win (Takeshi Yamamoto)

**A/N: I hope you like it :) I have my first paper tomorrow…Fingers crossed :DD**

With a swing of the bat, he brought it all home. The crowd-who had their fingers, crossed a moment ago-erupted into a boisterous cheer.

They were screaming out his name. He won the final game.

He couldn't stop the grin, which formed on his face. He was grinning, they were smiling. He was unbelievably ecstatic.

He jumped into the air, fist pumping it, also taking off his hat, and throwing it against the ground for effect.

He was so happy; his grin wasn't enough to show it. His team mates gathered around him, hugging him, ruffling his black locks.

He laughed heartily, squirming out of their reach. He wanted her to be here with him, too.

{Name] stared at him, chuckling to herself. Tsuna was still hooting, and for the first time ever-his voice cracked.

Yamamoto waved frantically at her. She waved back. Chuckling under his breath, he ran towards the stands.

"[Name]…Come here!" He yelled, smiling at all the people who were congratulating him. She made her way towards him.

He hugged her, over the boundary fence, much to her surprise. A dark shade of pink dusted her cheeks, as he reluctantly withdrawed.

It was a 'Congrats' hug, anyway. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her over the fence, bringing her to the field.

She was shocked. He tugged her along to the middle of the field, where his team mates were gathered. They started to hoot, suggestively coughing.

He just laughed it off. What were they talking about? He just brought his crush over, that's all, for now.

"Congrats! You were so great…." She yelled, amidst the cheers. He sheepishly smiled, waving his hand in dismissal.

"No…Really you were so good…The way you hit that last home run…It was beautiful…"

"Ah…Really? [Name]-chan….I'm glad you think that…"He said, grinning. He was, well, amazing, wasn't he?

"Takeshi!" They yelled, interrupting their conversation. Before she even knew what was happening, he shielded her against his chest, cradling her towards his form.

The sludge poured onto him, cooling his back, earning more cheers from the crowd. He waited till, very bit was poured upon him, making sure that not even a drop would fall on her. He held her close. The sludge splashed against him, causing him to hold her tighter.

He instinctively released her, laughing along with his team mates. She stared blankly at him.

The green sludge wavered on his black locks, blanketing his baseball uniform, but not a drop was on her.

"Hahaha…You guys…[Name] Sorry…"

He just didn't want her to get sludged. She chuckled under her breath. She placed her hand, on his cheek, taking him by surprise.

The warmth of her hand seeped onto his face. She was touching him. She smiled lightly, staring at his warm eyes.

He involuntarily gasped; a steady shade of pink dusted his cheeks. She caressed his cheek, wiping away the green sludge that had settled on his face.

Maybe he could win her heart too, then.


	66. Spoon (Enma Kozato)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) Exams :/…It's draining out my energy :(**

He was unlucky. He knew he should've listened to Adelheid, about talking his flu shot.

Enma sniffled, before sneezing again, for what seemed like the millionth time today. It was worth it. This sneezing was worth it.

She smiled. She smiled, so he could take this sneezing.

He sneezed again.

"Enma-kun…Adheleid said that you would be here…" She said, softly, entering his room, guiltily clutching the umbrella in her hand.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-you doing h-here?" He said, stammering, as he scrambled to cover himself with the blanket. He wasn't even properly dressed.

Forget dressed, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I came to return your umbrella…She said you would be here…" She said, slowly, staring blankly at him. He got sick, because of her. She sat beside him, on the bed.

Placing her hand on his forehead, she stared at him in concern. He involuntarily grunted, at the sudden contact. He bit his lower lip, while she continued to stare at him, in concern.

Withdrawing her hand, she sighed under her breath.

"It's all my fault…You have a high fever also…"

"It's n-nothing, [Name]-chan…Where's Adheleid?"

"Oh…She went to the market, so she told me to keep you company…"She said slowly, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Oh…You don't have to…I'm fine…It's just that my legs hurt, on top of all this, so I can't go get the meal she prepared for me… And this cough that never seems to die…"

Her face fell dejectedly, as she sputtered incoherent apologies.

"Don't worry, Enma-kun…I'll get it for you…"She said quickly, as she darted out the room. Enma nodded, slightly, raising his hand to his nose to cover his sneeze.

"H-here…"She sputtered, placing the bowl on his lap. He pursed his lips, mentally cursing his unluckiness.

He weakly smiled at her, igniting the guilt that she felt. He moved his hand, slowly and weakly towards the spoon.

He sniffled, lifting it desperately.

She couldn't take it anymore. She held the bowl in her hands, causing him to stare at her in concern.

"You're so sick…I'll feed you, Enma-kun…You don't have to this by yourself…I'm here for you…"She said slowly, blowing the soup on the spoon.

"Don't trouble yourself, [Name]-"

"No…its fine…I owe you one anyway…"

He forced a smile onto his face, as he _weakly_ leaned against the bed post. She leaned towards him, pursing her lips in guilt, as she fed him gently.

His cheeks started to heat up, a visible shade of pink settled contently. His crush, was feeding him, with a spoon.

It was a beautiful spoon.

The spoon touched his lips, only for him to sputter, spurting the soup onto her face. Reality was too much to bear.

"Sorry...Sorry…"He apologized quickly, his voice dry. She chuckled lightly, wiping the soup droplets on her face.

She tried again, inching closer to him. Her hands placed firmly on the mattress, inches away from his. His breathing hitched- as if it hadn't already.

Her lips parted slightly, as she lifted the spoon to his lips. His lips quivered, but nevertheless took in the soup.

He swallowed, gulping nervously. She was so close. She genuinely smiled at him, filling the spoon once again.

His red eyes settled on hers, taking in the smile she was giving him. She smiled cheekily at him, lifting the spoon to her lips.

"Mmmm…It tastes good…"

Enma nodded slowly, still smiling at her. Whatever happened, even if [Name] left the room, and this encounter would be like a dream, he was going to steal that spoon.


	67. Impatience (TYL Fuuta De La Stella)

**A/N : Hope you like this xD Fuuta 3 Just realized that I hadn't done one for him :3 OTL How could I forget his smexiness? Enjoy :D**

She nodded attentively, hugging the paperwork to her chest. Her lips parted instinctively, as she let out an amused chuckle.

Fuuta stared at her, from his work cubicle. The pencil instinctively lifted to his lips, as he peered at her. He dejectedly lowered his glance towards the paperwork that he had left to do.

He pouted, exhaling heavily. When will his work load ever end? He hadn't even had the chance to go out with [Name], this week.

It was so frustrating. He could scream in exasperation, being deprived of what he needed the most. It probably wouldn't be long before he snapped.

He had to…err…do it with her. He didn't want to do it here, though. What if Tsuna-nii walked in? What would he think of him?

He peeked a glance at her, ignoring his conscience. She exhaled lightly, tucking the loose strands of her hair, contentedly behind her ear.

He pushed back his chair, finally deciding to confront her. He tapped her shoulder lightly, causing her to get startled in the process.

"Ah…It's you, Fuuta…"She said slowly, a smile instinctively forming on her face. She couldn't help it. No matter how long they dated, she still couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips, when she saw him.

His lips tugged itself into a smile. He couldn't help himself.

"[Name]…I need to tell you something…" He said slowly, holding her hand in his. She stared at him, questioningly.

He held her by the hand, tugging her along towards the conference room.

"Fuuta…What?-"

Her words were cut off effortlessly, capturing her lips with his. She melted, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing the space that was once in between them.

He reluctantly withdrawed from her lips, gently leaning his forehead against hers. She chuckled under her breath, her hands still wrapped around his neck.

His lips parted, exhaling slowly. He was now fulfilled.

"[Name], I haven't kissed you in a long time…"


	68. Door (Dino Cavallone)

**A/N: Hope you like it:)**

She writhed, gazing at his eyes. He gulped, loosening his tie- it was suddenly getting hot all of a sudden. Oh god…Her gaze was so intense, it was killing him.

She threw back her head slowly, squirming, the loose strands of her hair wavering across her face. Her [h/c] locks, brushed gracefully on her…oh so moist lips that looked so kissable right now…Oh God.

"Dino-sensei?!"She yelled for the third time, interrupting his 'thoughts' that were very pure, very very very pure- Normal thoughts that should be thought about a student, like how nice her handwriting is.

"Ah…Yes [Name] …[Name]-chan…I meant [Last name]…"He squeaked, staring at his _student, _handcuffed to the door of the teacher's lounge.

"Weren't you listening to a word I was saying?!"

Just stab him now…Just stab him.

"Ughh…No?"

"Listen then…I told you now Hibari-san caught me wandering the corridors afterschool…I told you he would do that…Anyway I have the assignment you want but it's in my bag…But first things first…Fucking uncuff me!"

He stared blankly at her, finally taking in her words. Hibari cuffed her? No surprise there.

"But wait…Why the teachers' lounge door?"

"God! Because I told him I came to meet you…Now help…" She said in exasperation, kicking her legs. Why did she do this to him? Her legs were sprawled out in front of him. He groaned under his breath, covering his face in exasperation.

"Dino-sensei…Take out your whip and help me…"

Whip? Oh whip. He groaned again, mentally slapping himself repeatedly. He would use it, but on where?

"W-whip…Where…"

"Help me, sensei…"She whined, squirming beneath the hand cuffs.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-….You…Help…you…Can I whip you…d-d-d-d-d-uh…"

He stepped forward, entangling his legs with hers, causing him to ram headfirst into the awaiting door. He collided against her form, enveloping himself in her awaiting arms.

Nosebleed…Nosebleed…God, help him.

He stumbled to his feet, only to ram against the door once again. The door couldn't take it anymore; it crashed against the floor, taking her with it.

She yelped, taking Dino along with her. Her breathing hitched, as she stared at her English teacher now on top of her.

He bit his lower lip, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Sensei?...Get up will you? We broke the door also…"

"Sensei?"

Hibari smirked under his breath, pulling out his tonfas. The perfect excuse to beat up that herbivore teacher in school. It was well, against the rules to severely beat up a teacher.

Dino scrambled to his feet, still stuttering, as he tried to get rid of the handcuffs. He was too close to her, it was unbearable.

"Owww…That hurts…"

Hibari smirked once again, stealthily leaning against the wall. This was going better than he hoped; he was committing a forbidden act, as well as destroying the property of Namimori.

Hibari strode towards Dino proudly, clutching the tonfas firmly in his hand. Dino took one look at him, and toppled backwards.

Hibari smirked, kicking the door handle, releasing her from the handcuffs. She cried out triumphantly, moving to the side.

Dino groaned in exasperation, as he stared blankly at Hibari, before glancing at [Name].

"The most important day of my life…I can't believe today had to be the day, I forgot my whip…"


	69. Stupid ( G )

**A/N: Well, hope you like it :O Thank you for all the reviews and the favourites :3**

Giotto curtly glanced in her direction, sipping his tea casually. She smiled politely at him, only turning away to glare at G.

He scoffed under his breath, motioning Giotto to continue.

"And then would you believe it…That little child asked me to marry her…She was only fourteen for God sakes…But I personally thought that she was adorable…"

[Name] chuckled in amusement, almost choking on her tea. G nodded attentively. He was prepared to listen to anything that the Primo had to tell _him,_ he had no idea as to why that stupid woman was even here.

"I tried not to hurt her feelings…But then you know what she did, she threatened me with her squeaky voice, and called her father…He was two times the size of me…"

"Hahaha…See that G…He at least tries to be polite…He is such a gentlemen, unlike some people …" She said, sweetly, nonchalantly sipping her tea.

Giotto confusedly stared at G, whose lips involuntarily released a growl. G grumbled under his breath, reaching for the biscuits.

She childishly snatched one from the plate, before he could take one. He rolled his eyes nonchalantly taking a biscuit, much to Giotto's amusement.

"Well, at least the Primo thinks before doing something that could hurt the other person, unlike a stupid female who isn't even worth mentioning…"He snapped discreetly, while she gasped, clearly offended by his words.

"Now…Now…G…[Name]…You mustn't-"

"Oh really? I'm not the one who called myself a whore behind my back…"She snapped at him, throwing the half-eaten biscuit at him.

"What the-?" He said dusting off the biscuit crumbs. Wait what?

"I never called you a whore…Maybe…You're the one who insulted me first, stupid woman!" He snapped at her harshly, throwing his biscuit at her.

She instinctively turned her face away, hoping that the biscuit wouldn't hit her. Unluckily, or maybe due to his perfect aim, the biscuit slapped her face.

She gasped again, reaching for a biscuit. She threw it directly at him, colliding with his forehead.

"Woman!"

"I'm not stupid, pink bastard!"

Giotto broke into laughter, gripping his tea cup tightly. He had no idea as to what was going on, but still it was funny.

"Primo, don't encourage her stupidity…"He said slowly, throwing another biscuit at her face. She scoffed under her breath, throwing a biscuit at him.

He dodged it. He had to admit, the chocolate biscuits did have a punch to them.

"Hah…So I assume you told everyone that I'm stupid…I didn't go around telling people that you were gay, now did I?"

G stared blankly at her, throwing another biscuit at her. He would've thrown his cup at her, if he had the chance.

Giotto slurped his tea, using this as an opportunity to break the awkward insult.

"See, you go insulting me! How do you expect me to be nice to you, somewhat…After rejecting me harshly…" G said slowly, almost inaudibly.

"What? I can't hear you." She snapped at him, throwing another biscuit at him.

" Tch…Nothing! I don't expect stupid people to understand!" He said throwing his hands in exasperation.

There were only two biscuits left on the plate. Giotto sneakily took this opportunity to steal the plate. The biscuits were delicious, also.

"Yes I am utterly stupid, for actually bothering to like you! Correction I liked you G!" She yelled at him, only realizing what she said after they came out.

Wait what? Giotto sputtered out the tea, his comrade doing the same. G sputtered incoherently, trying to stop the blush that was creeping upon his face, while Giotto quickly held the biscuit plate that was almost about to fall.

She, on the other hand, chose to focus her blush on the carpeted floor that looked very interesting all of a sudden.

"Stop lying, stupid woman…Where's my reply then?"

"What reply?"

"I gave you-"

Giotto cleared his throat awkwardly excusing himself out of the room. He couldn't believe that he forgot to give the letter to [Name].

"Primo?"

"Yes…" He replied innocently, turning to face G.

"Don't tell me you-"

"Well, you didn't remind me in the first place…And [Name] wasn't home…umm yesterday and…"

G sighed under his breath, forgiving his boss as usual. On the other hand, [Name] picked up the stray biscuit on the floor, choosing to throw it at the unsuspecting blonde male.

"Oww…"He whined, rubbing his cheeks simultaneously. Sighing under his breath, he wandered his gaze from [Name] to the smirking G, now seated beside her.

Seems like [Name]'s escort had the exact same idea. Now, where did the biscuits go?


	70. Cap ( Kensuke Mochida)

She stared at him blankly, trying to hold in her laughter. He yelled at her, before she even could do anything proper like, actually laugh at him.

He gripped her hand harshly, tugging her along with his free hand, his other hand balancing his bag on his shiny head.

"Now, I see why you wanted to meet me at the mall…"She said, laughing uncontrollably. He yelled at her again, threatening her with his kendo stick.

She stopped her laughing difficultly, only to ask him what happened to him. He ignored her question, instead choosing to yell endless insults at someone called No Good Tsuna.

His yelling wasn't the only thing gaining him weird looks, the fact that he was balancing his bag on his head, trying to desperately cover the bald spot…Correction bald, sparkly head.

She sighed under her breath. She smiled sympathetically towards him. The walk to the hat shop was a bit far.

After all, she had to feel sorry for her chauvinistic best friend.

"What is it, [Name]?" He said slowly, sighing under his breath. He couldn't blame himself. He had to be angry at someone, but he had no idea why he chose [Name]. Well, she was the only who would probably listen, but she didn't have to know about what happened with that no good son of a-

His angry thoughts were cut off, when he spotted her doing the same with her bag. She wasn't the one who was freaking bald, but then why was she doing this?

She spotted him, staring at her in confusion. She cheekily smiled at him, placing a finger over her lips childishly.

He smirked, a light amused chuckle involuntarily released from his lips. He tauntingly bumped against her, pointing to the sports shop at the distance.

" I think a nice baseball cap would do…You would actually look attractive for once, idiot…"She said cheekily. A blue cap would be nice for him.

"Hehehe…Very funny…"He laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Wait what?

"W-what are you talking about? I always look g-good!" He sputtered, trying to cover the unmanly blush that was threatening to show.

"Hahaha…Sure you do…" She muttered sarcastically, patting his shoulder. He scoffed under his breath, bumping against her slightly, out of annoyance.

"I'm kidding…You look great…"

This time, he really couldn't stop the blush that wanted to dust across his face.


	71. Break (Takeshi Yamamoto)

**A/N: Well, hope you like it :D Thank you for all the reviews, and all the new favourites and followers. I love you so much, random citizens.**

He sighed deeply under his breath, kicking the stray stones in front of him. Man, he was such an idiot, for behaving like a total idiot, idiotically.

Well, he even figured out he was an idiot after Gokudera literally threw obscenities at him. He didn't mean to make her cry…Honest.

He rubbed the back of his head, in frustration, as he stared at the dimly lit window. The curtains drawn across it, hiding whoever was inside from harms view.

It was [Name]'s room.

"Stupid Takeshi-…No Yamamoto…I hate him…" She grumbled under her breath, through gritted teeth, gripping the pencil tightly- because amidst everything that had happened, the school thought it was the perfect time to bombard their students with assignments.

"Stupid…Stupid…Mother-"

Sighing under his breath, he crouched to the ground, gathering the stray pebbles onto his palm. He stared blankly at them, before tossing them up and down, playing with them for a while.

He had to get her attention, somehow.

He raised his arm, effortlessly throwing it against the fragile window, effortlessly cracking it. She gasped loudly, placing her hand on her chest, attempting not to scream.

What the fuck? Why did a serial killer choose this time- when her parents weren't at home to attack or possibly murder her?

"Daddy…"She whined under her breath, grabbing the nearest heavy object. Meanwhile, Yamamoto winced at the sound, instinctively placing his hands on his head out of fear.

He just broke her window, in three different places; So much for the 'Romeo and Juliet' approach.

"H-however you are…If you don't leave now I'm calling the-"

"[Name]…It's me…"

She lowered her weapon, only recognizing who it was, raised it again.

"You?! You came here to break my windows also, huh?!" She screamed at him, treading angrily on the broken glass with her slippers.

"No…Actually, I came here to say sorry…I was trying to get your attention but then I threw it a little hard…"He said sheepishly grinning at her like nothing was wrong.

"Apology accepted…Now leave!" She screeched sarcastically at him, before stubbornly facing away from him.

Yamamoto sighed under his breath; it was time for Act two of the balcony scene. He swiftly climbed up, successfully landing in her room.

"What the-…How did you-"

"Hahaha…I'm in the mafia…" He said cheerfully, while she stared blankly at her retarded boyfriend. She knew he was retarded, but this retarded?

She faced away from him, while he sang apologies at her, with his cheery voice.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry…I never wanted to make you cry…"

She turned away from him, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"[Name]…"He cooed, wrapping his arms around her from behind, cradling her close to his form. Well, she couldn't say that her defenses melted…completely.

"Let go of me…"She said slowly, squirming out of his strong grip. On top of that, it was uncomfortable also. He sighed deeply under his breath, ruffling his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry…It's just that I was kinda…I don't know…I felt like my heart was going to explode…It was going boom pah…boom pah…"

"What?" She said chuckling lightly, trying to stifle in her laughter. The corner of his lips tucked into a gentle smile, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"So…Is that why you ran away from our date…when the guys asked you to play baseball… exactly right before we kissed?"

He gazed intently into her eyes, melting her defenses completely with those warm brown eyes of his. He nodded slowly, his steady gaze never straying from hers.

"I guess baseball was an excuse…and I sorta wanted to play a little as well…but then I when I came back you were gone and…" He mumbled under his breath, chuckling along with it.

"And here I thought you hated me…" She said slowly, thankfully not hearing his previous confession.

"Hahaha…How could you even think that, [Name]? One thing I could never do in my entire life is hate you…"


	72. Gokudera (Hayato Gokudera)

**A/N: Hope you like it :D I know it's been a while for me :D Sadly, exams are still not over -_- What is wrong with you edexcel?! June 13****th**** can't wait that long :(**

She slugged her backpack over her shoulder, patting under the desk-incase she left her books like last time.

She sighed under her breath. She didn't even want to go tomorrow with him. It was so boring and sometimes a waste of time.

The corridor bustled with incoherent voices, all happily leaving for the weekend. Thank God, one grueling week was over, and a million more to go.

Sighing under her breath, she squirmed through the crowds, trying to get his attention before he could wander home.

She had to know.

"Hahaha…Tsuna...Thank God it's the weekend, noh?" Yamamoto said chuckling, placing his hands on his head.

"Oi…Baseball idiot…That's my line!" yelled Gokudera, waving his fist at him. Yamamoto chuckled heartily, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Takeshi-kun!" She yelled, running up to him, her bag wavering in the air.

"Yo, [Name]…"He said, beaming at her.

"Takeshi-kun?" grumbled Gokudera under his breath, slugging his hands in his pockets. Takeshi-kun? She called him what?

He scoffed under his breath, before resuming his grumbling, retreating to his safe haven; Tsuna. That baseball idiot was that close to her…How dare he?!

"Are we still up for Saturday?"She asked forcing a smile onto her face, at this point she was just too tired to care.

"What?...Oh….Hahaha…Sorry I forgot about our-"

"Date?! W-what?! You're going on a date with this idiot?! How is that even scientifically possible?!" yelled Gokudera, standing in-between them, as he rambled on aimlessly.

Tsuna darted his gaze from the raven haired male, to the blinking girl. They were dating? Oh…Good for them.

Gokudera rambled on. They can't be dating. They can't be!

"What are you talking about? We aren't dating!" She snapped at him, placing her hand on his shoulder, pulling him aside.

"Takeshi-kun…I can't believe you forgot…Are there Drama practices tomorrow or not?" She said, in exasperation, looking straight at him.

Drama practices?

Gokudera exhaled deeply in relief, placing his hand on his chest. He knew they weren't going out. How could that idiot score a girl like [Name, anyway. If she was going to date anyone, it would be him.

"Drama practices? Ah…Forgot to tell you, sorry, it's cancelled…"He said sheepishly grinning, as he rubbed the back of his head.

She stared blankly at him, pursing her lips in anger- also biting back the urge to slap him repeatedly across his face.

"Thank God!...Okay then…Bye Takeshi-kun, Gokudera, Tsuna…"She said smiling, as she walked away. Gokudera weakly lifted his arm, trying to bite back his pride in hopes of waving goodbye to her. Why doesn't she notice him, at all?

Gokudera dejectedly walked beside his master/Tsuna, with his tail between his legs.

"What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yeah, what's wrong, Gokudera?"

He grumbled under his breath, before finally replying, " She called me…She called me Gokudera…Just Gokudera…"


	73. Instant Messaging (Dino Cavallone)

**A/N: This was stuck in my head for a while :D Hope you like it :) Thank you for all the favorites and followers.**

She sniffled, wiping the fake tears that were streaming down her face. Fine, if that's how he really felt about her, then, fine.

Dino stared blankly at the screen, his fingers itching to type something…anything.

"Romario…Can't I type anything?!" He whined, typing the letters "H" and "I". She sighed, staring at the screen; _Dino Cavallone is typing._

Romario shook his head slowly.

"Boss….Can you wait till I go to the kitchen and get the juice? I'm thirsty, boss…"

"B-but…No…I already saw her message…It says seen…See…" He whined again, childishly pointing to his laptop screen.

Romario sighed under his breath, placing his hand on his forehead, before replying, "Boss…I told you not click her messages…Obviously it will say seen then…"

"Come on...Okay…Run and go get your drink…" said Dino exasperatedly, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

Romario chuckled lightly, before heading towards the kitchen heartily. If he could he would say that the boss was growing up, but…he still acted the same so, no.

[Name] sighed under her breath, staring at the empty messages. He saw the message but he couldn't reply. It was official, he hated her.

Dino's fingers itched again. He had to type something. Reborn was crazy, he wasn't clumsy. He didn't need Romario to be there in the room to type a single word.

[Name] scrolled down the page in boredom. He was never going to reply.

"_FYIGASDBKGSAYUTG…SDORRY HJI…HI…"_

That was not cool or charming at all.

"_What? Hahaha…Hi :)"_

He could see the smile she sent him, it wasn't doing him any good imagining her smile. It just made him even more nervous. It wasn't like they never talked before; in fact they talked a lot.

Clenching his hand tightly, beside the armchair, he stared at the screen: _[Name] is typing._ He chose to place the laptop on his lap. He leaned forward, entangling his leg with the chair, slamming face front onto the keyboard, in turn causing the laptop to topple backwards.

"GTHSAKGKHAKSHSAFD"

What the? She stared at the gibberish sent, at the same time noticing that he went offline. She groaned in exasperation. He always does this. Every single time, for this past week, if she said "Hi" or "Hey", that blonde would go offline instantly.

"Boss…I brought a drink for you too…You broke the laptop, didn't you?"

"No…It fell…and it did not break…"

After, he persuaded Romario to lend him his one, he finally signed in again. Dino sniffled under his breath. She probably went offline.

"_You find me annoying, don't you? :( That's why you go offline whenever I say Hi…That's why you don't talk with me like before…Sorry…"_

Dino quickly replied, hoping that she was indeed online.

"_No, [Name]…I love talking with you…You're the only person I love talking to online…and-"_

"_Hi Dino-san! :D"_

Oh man…Tsuna not now. He swiftly closed his tab, turning his attention to his heartfelt confession.

"_And I'm not even supposed to be here but I come online just for you..For other people it's just…Bring paperwork…Tell Tsuna he has a mission…I meant game…I meant game…Hehehe…See…I really love to talk to you…Why would you even think that? :( "_

[Name] smiled lightly, chuckling as she read the contents.

"_Really? :)"_

"_Really…Yeah! :D You're online!"_

"_Hahahah Yes :D…So you don't find me annoying? But then why do you go offline?"_

"_Err…It's my net…I'll get it fixed _"_

"_Aww…Haha averting eyes…Did you break your laptop?"_

"_Me? :O...N-no…I didn't…I'm just not allowed to be here that's all..I have to finish a lot of homework…But I came to talk to you _"_

"_Awww…Reallly…Dino…Anyway, I got to go…Brb in like 10 minutes :D My mom's talking away -_-"_

"_Hahaha Okay…Bye [Name]…Tc…Be safe…Good night…Good morning…Be safe 3"_

Dino sighed under his breath, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Placing his hand on his chin, he grinned cheekily, ruffling his blonde locks again.

Romario rolled his eyes, sighing under his breath, at his bosses obvious message.

"Smooth moves, Boss…"

"R-Romario…Stop reading my messages!" He said frantically, covering the screen, obviously trying to hide the million hearts that he had sent in his attempt to be not so obvious.


	74. Herbivore (Hibari Kyoya)

**A/N: Well, hope you like it :) And here's Hibari *drumroll*…3**

Hibari yawned, covering his mouth nonchalantly with his hand, out of boredom. There was nothing to do in the place and for Hibari Kyoya, it was pure bliss.

He heard not a single sound of pathetic herbivores. In fact, the only sound he heard was the whirring of the ceiling fan above him, in this white washed room.

Sighing uninterestedly at his watch, he noticed it was almost time for his medicine. Which pathetic herbivore was going to give it to him, now? They would squeal unattractively upon noticing it was him, before running for their pathetic lives that he had no desire of taking. He wasn't in the mood, today of course.

He was on the brink of missing an annoying thing in his schedule; that stupid herbivorous female.

The door creaked open, garnering his death glare towards her. Instead of biting someone to death, he was astonished by his own words that came out of his mouth.

"Wao…"

"What the?! Hibari?!" She yelled, as she entered clad in the very attractive nurse uniform-slim fit, sporting a V neck collar, accompanied by the white belt that only made things worse- the only thing missing was the gaudy shoes.

"Hn…You ruined my image and vision, herbivore…Prepare to be bitten to death…"

He had no idea as to why she was here, and on the other hand she had no idea as to why he was here, and what sin did she commit to get assigned to the demon's lair.

"Before that, herbivore, what are you doing here?"

She stared blankly at him, shaking from fear, before carefully choosing her words to reply.

"The school sent me here…The work experience thingy…I was assigned to your room because no one else wanted to enter here…But I didn't know it was you…I would've straight away declined…I just wanted to get a pass…"

"What. Did. You. Say. Herbivore?"

"Ugh…I wasn't supposed to say the last thing out loud…"

She prayed in happiness, knowing that he was sick; he was too lazy to get out of the bed to beat her to death, but then again, he wasn't human.

He smirked, before motioning for her to come forward, while she shakily accepted.

"Because of your pathetic behaviour…You delayed my course for the medicine-"

"Oh, the medicine…Forgot…"She said quickly, oblivious to the murderous tone in his voice. Oh, she was so dead.

She smiled lightly, under her breath, taking the aloof man entirely by surprise-entirely forgetting his murderous intentions. He smirked, as she quietly poured the syrup onto the spoon, almost on the point of overflowing it.

Well, he might as well get some entertainment from this herbivore. She was going to feed him, wasn't she?

She gently lifted to the spoon to his lips, as she leaned on the bed side, scrunching the white blankets enveloping him. He smirked before parting his lips, the cold metal spoon touching his soft lips.

She couldn't help but smile. His lips looked so soft, and for once she couldn't even believe this was the man who threatened her every day.

"There we go…" She said, slowly.

He could feel his eye twitching in annoyance; was she treating him like a child? She was so ready to get bitten to death.

She placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb caressing away the stray syrup on his soft cheeks. He couldn't help himself, he smirked again.

She quickly turned away, retreating to the tablets that he had to take. He couldn't help but frown. He was annoyed. Hibari Kyoya was annoyed.

"Here…"She said placing the tablets in his palm, and handing him a glass of water. He slugged it down, nonchalantly.

She smiled again. Why was she smiling so much; it irritated him to no end, it wasn't long before he would lose his mind, and bite her to death.

He nonchalantly leaned against the bedpost, positioning himself more comfortably, much to her confusion.

He crashed his lips against hers, ignoring her muffled protests. His tongue intertwined with hers, restraining her initial futile attempts. Her lips elicited a moan, as he tightened the grip he had on her wrist, trapping it against the bed sheets.

He smirked, before biting down on her lips, garnering a pained whimper from her, before he slowly withdrawed, still sucking on her lips.

She was annoying, and that nurse uniform made it all the worse; because for once that herbivore looked attractive.

Like he said before, the only thing he was missing was an annoying herbivore, whom he loved to bite to death.


	75. Tease (Gokudera Hayato)

**A/N: Hope you like it :D It's different…So yeah :D**

Tsuna sighed heavily under his breath, as he half-heartedly answered the maths question on the answer sheet. Gokudera beamed at him proudly, constantly praising the Tenth's handwriting.

On the other hand, she grumbled under her breath, lazily answering the sums. She yawned, out of boredom. He called her here, but now the only thing he saw was his 'beloved' Tenth.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, releasing another yawn, while he grumbled under his breath- a steady shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

Tsuna smiled, chuckling as he continued to write the answers. This in turn prompted Gokudera to shrug her off his shoulders, yelling at her how it was inappropriate in front of the tenth.

[Name] growled, scoffing as she turned away from him. Gokudera sputtered a quick apology to Tsuna, and not even a glance in her direction.

Inappropriate…She'll show him inappropriate.

Sighing under her breath, she slowly placed her right hand on her thigh, the one closest to the unsuspecting silver haired male. She absentmindedly drifted her hand onto his thigh, trailing light circles on it, much to his distress.

He quickly slapped her hand discreetly, hoping that Judaime didn't notice. She chuckled, much to his dismay. He somehow mustered the courage to teach Judaime that one sum.

Inching closer to him, she turned to his side, rubbing her bare thighs against his. Hey, it wasn't her fault their uniforms were so short.

Gokudera gritted his teeth, as he gripped the yellow pencil, tightly within the curve of his fingers. She was fucking teasing him, and enjoying it too. Stealthily, she rubbed light circles on his thigh, drifting her fingers to his leather belt.

He squirmed in his seat, trying to move away from her- he tried, he really did, but then she was his girlfriend, and her fingers felt damn good, they were soft.

She smirked, before tugging his belt lightly. She leaned across the table, using her elbow for support, placing her cheek on her palm- successfully obstructing the view from the innocent Judaime. Gokudera involuntarily grunted, as he tried to focus all his attention on teaching Judaime about that sum-the one that had numbers in it.

She couldn't help but chuckle. Her fingers drifted away from his belt, lingering towards the side of his chest. She let her fingers walk playfully on his clothed chest, before carefully feeling each curve of his abs.

"Oi, stop that, you indecent perverted girl!" He snapped at her, causing her to instinctively pull her hands away. He couldn't take it anymore.

She pouted lightly, pretending as if nothing was wrong.

"Anyway, Judaime, did you understand?"

She rolled her eyes, lazily letting her hands crawl its way back to his perfectly sculptured chest. She slowly lifted the hem of his un-tucked shirt, drifting her fingers onto his bare chest. His lips involuntarily released a growl, as he gripped the pencil even tighter, causing it to snap into two.

The warmth of her hand seeped onto his bare chest, igniting flames throughout his body. Feeling his bare chest was worse than she expected. She was driving herself mad, too.

She bit her lower lip, as she stared at the flustered male, stuttering against his lips. She raised her hand, caressing his toned chest, to the extent of driving him crazy. She was only teasing. Lowering her hand, she lingered longer on his toned stomach, drawing circles on it.

He really couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay…Bye…I've got to go…"She said chirpily, kissing him on the cheek, taking him entirely by surprise.

"B-but…You can't go!" protested Gokudera, stuttering, as he held onto her hand, tugging her to sit down. Why, the sudden interest, Gokudera?

God, he hated her.

"Why?"

He rose to his feet, smashing his lips against hers, cornering her against the nearest bookcase. She moaned instantly, when his tongue intertwined with hers.

He grinded against her-holding her wrists firmly against the bookcase, leaving no room for escape. He tore his lips away from hers, retreating to her neck. His tongue circled lightly, before kissing the exposed skin, eliciting a moan from her lips.

"Hayato…"She exhaled, gripping his silver locks tightly, pressing him even more towards her neck, as she arched her back.

What?! They were going to do it, here?!

Tsuna chose this moment, to promptly fall off the chair, nosebleeding.

"J-Judaime?! I am so sorry…I don't know what came over me…"sputtered Gokudera, rushing towards him, completely forgetting his hot and bothered girlfriend.


	76. Coat (Daemon Spade)

**A/N: Hope you like it :D Can't wait for June 13****th**** :D**

Daemon ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it nonchalantly. He cleared his throat, indifferently taking off his gloves, as he elegantly dropped them into his right pocket.

He treaded carefully onto the grass, bending at his whim, staring at the [h/c] haired woman, who had her back turned towards him.

[Name] smiled lightly, as she stared at the beautiful flowers of the Vongola Mansion Garden.

"[Name]…"He said slowly, interrupting her thoughts. She turn to face her caller, instinctively smiling noticing it was him.

"Daemon…Late as usual…"She said slowly, a light chuckle slipping past her lips. He smirked at her playfully, almost biting back the urge to point his tongue at her.

"My dear [Name], you are simply early…The moon does look beautiful today…"He said smirking, taking her hand in his, planting a chaste kiss on her hand. She rolled her eyes, turning away from him. His eyes flickered playfully, as he cheekily stepped up closer towards her.

"That's my line…"huffed Giotto stubbornly to Asari, as he watched the blue haired male's amorous attempts from the overlooking balcony.

Daemon never knew they were here.

Asari let out a hearty chuckle, only to get blasted by G to shut up, or in polite terms, to keep quiet. Giotto sighed under his breath- it probably wasn't long before they get caught in the act.

"How was the party, my dear [Name]?"He asked politely, with a hint of playfulness in his tone. His tongue involuntarily rubbed against his lips.

She chuckled, before turning towards him.

"It was okay…Your friends were really nice, though G was putting an effort…He was okay…Giotto was really nice, and Asari made me laugh to no end…And Lampo was that his name? He was adorable…Didn't see Alaude, though…"

"Oh, I like her already…" said Giotto happily, nudging G much to his annoyance. Asari just laughed again, also happy about her compliment.

Daemon smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist. She involuntarily gasped, taken by surprise.

"What about me then, [Name]?"He asked slowly, his breath falling onto her ear. She squirmed out of his grip, chuckling as she finally succeeded.

She beamed at him cheekily. He smirked at her. He took off his jacket, causing the guardians eyes to widen.

Don't tell me he skipped the seduction part, and just jumped straight to rape. She raised an eyebrow at that too.

He chuckled, gently wrapping the jacket over her shoulders. She smiled, in amusement.

"Oh…False alarm G…He was just trying to be polite…"said Giotto, sighing in relief. Asari chuckled again, patting the distressed Primo on the back.

G slowly put down his bow, grumbling about the fact that he didn't get to shoot Daemon.

"Your carriage is here, my dear [Name]…"He said slowly, leading her towards the main arc. She sighed slowly, cheekily tugging on his arm.

Oh, she wanted him so bad.

"Run…Run…"exclaimed Giotto childishly, pushing Asari towards the door, attempting to run downstairs to the front door. G yelled in exasperation, before heeding to his boss's commands.

Asari laughed happily, before following his boss.

Daemon cheekily led her towards the carriage. She climbed onto the carriage, but not before kissing him quickly on the cheek.

He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow in question. She chuckled, waving politely. Sometimes, he couldn't even believe that this was his lady friend.

"Don't push your luck, Daemon…"She yelled out the carriage window, cheekily blowing him a kiss. He playfully smirked at her.

Daemon headed towards the front door, meeting his curious guardians.

"That was-"

"Sad…That's what…"interrupted G, scoffing.

"No, not really, she has to come back to me…To return my coat anyway…"He smirked proudly, before entering the mansion.

"Oh, he's good…" said Giotto appreciatively, staring at his smug blue haired guardian, sprawled out on the sofa.


	77. Shop (Enma Kozato)

**A/N: Hope you like it :D And I finally finished all my exams so I'm like freeeeeee...I will be having another collection, reader insert obviously but its a modern fairy tale twist :DD**

**Enjoy xD**

His eyes trailed slowly, amongst the rows of items, hoping that the brand which Adelheid wanted would be available.

He yawned, placing his hand over his mouth. He smacked his lips sleepily, as he gently dropped the shampoo bottle into the cart. It didn't matter if it was a lot of items, or a little, no matter what he would always choose the cart.

The shopping cart moved a creak, as he turned round the corner. Ah, there were the discount beans. Gently letting go of the cart, he headed towards the tower of stacked cans. He sighed under his breath, taking two tins into his arms.

She hummed to herself, as she swiftly-rather childishly-turned her cart round the corner, colliding instantly with another cart. She abruptly winced, as the carts clinked against each other.

She groaned, as the owner of the cart fell backwards. Panicking, she ran towards him muttering incoherent apologies.

"I am so sorry…Sorry…Oh, it's you, Enma…Phew thank god, it's you…"She said, exhaling in relief, as she helped the red haired male up.

He dusted himself, staring directly at her.

"Why? Is it because-"

"No-No…You've got it wrong…If it was a complete stranger or maybe Gokudera, I would've died…At least you won't lecture me for being so careless…" She said cheekily beaming at him. That was it, okay then.

She carefully turned her cart, Enma doing the same, pushing out of her reach. She nodded thankfully at him, as she headed towards the aisle next to him.

His gaze lingered on her, for a while, before his cheeks instantly heated up. Why did [Name] choose to come grocery shopping today of all days? And then he remembered that it was Sunday, everyone comes shopping on Sunday. How stupid could he be?!

On top of all of this, he forgot what he had to buy. They were going to kill him. Taking out the list, he stared at the items, instantly regretting his decision. He cursed himself again; it was in the same aisle as her. Now, she was going to think that he was a stalker! - But then again it would be a good excuse to stand next to her.

He headed towards the [h/c] haired girl, placing his cart adjacent to hers. Not suspicious at all, maybe he should place it a little backward.

He mentally groaned realizing where the rice was; right near her feet. Stuttering he bent down, nearly falling backwards as he pulled the rice bag. She smiled at him, stepping to the side.

"Enma, pass me one too…"She said leaning towards him. She was so close…At this level, she looked so unbelievable.

Averting his gaze as the blush dusted across his cheeks, he nodded abruptly. He slowly handed her one, only for her to grunt at the impact.

"Shit, its heavy…" She muttered, heaving it as she held to her chest. A smile tucked at his lips, as he gently tugged it from her.

He grunted as well; no kidding, it was heavy. Despite her protests, he placed it in her cart.

"Thank you, Enma…"She said slowly, smiling at him, as she ruffled his red locks. His breath hitched, the blush on his face darkening by the second.

He sheepishly let out a chuckle, only abruptly stopping himself from embarrassing himself any further-if that was possible.

"Hey, let's do our shopping together…You can lift all the heavy stuff and I'll go find them okay…"She said slowly, as she clutched the handle of her cart.

He nodded his head, as he pushed his cart oblivious to what she had just said. Wait what?! T-the girl that he likes, had j-just asked him to shop with her, l-like married couples do?

He pushed the cart a little faster, catching up to her. He was thankful for the fact that she was right in front of him.

She didn't have to see him, smiling like a goofy idiot, replaying the words over and over again, stealing glances at her occasionally to make sure that this was not a dream.

For some reason, he couldn't believe that this was not a dream, and the fact that he couldn't wipe the grin off his face- his cheeks were starting to hurt.


	78. Anger (Cozart Shimon)

**A/N: Hope you like it :D Thank you for the reviews and favourites, and also the support that you guys are giving me for my other collection as well. :)**

**And Cozart would be yandere too, admit it ;)**

She scoffed, as she stubbornly crossed her arms, over her chest. Stupid Primo of the family…-that didn't give him the excuse to boss her around as well.

She angrily treaded the bustling hallways, all with petty chatter exchanged between courters and their hard-to-get beloveds.

God, she hated him. He should just go jump in a lake, for all she cares-Jump, jump, jump, in a lake. Or better yet, just go the easy way and die.

Cozart Shimon should die.

Her ranting thoughts were cut off by heavy leather footsteps beside her. She pursed her lips, completely ignoring the red haired male next to her.

"Are you mad at me?" He said softly, his voice coated with honey, jam, or as it is said butter. It was sickeningly sweet. He actually had the nerve to come and ask her that.

He acted so innocent, being that damn attractive didn't help either.

"Now, don't be angry at me…It was an honest mistake…I did not know you did not-"

She walked faster, trying to get away from him. He chuckled in amusement, his eyes flickering with playfulness.

He jogged beside her, much to her dismay, as he cheekily flashed a smile at her. She turned towards him and scoffed, tipping her hat.

He stopped abruptly in his tracks, admitting defeat with a sad lonely face, which made all females around him stop and stare in pity. They cooed and awed at him, waving their fans over their faces.

He was a well wanted courter, anyway- and now that he was unofficially single….Well Ermm.

[Name] hesitated a bit, only a bit, as she faced him in exasperation, just in time to see him walking away…heavily.

She couldn't take it anymore. She finally retreated to follow him, only to get held back by some unseen force.

She gasped involuntarily, trying to scream against the palm of the stranger holding her captive, in the secluded corner of the corridor.

"[Name]…Hold still…It's just me…"He whispered, his breath fanning onto her neck, his voice full of concern.

"Bashtard…"She exclaimed, her voice coming out muffled, through the gentle hands enveloped over her mouth.

He chuckled again, stepping back slightly, as he gently leaned against the wall- his hand still clamped around her mouth.

She mumbled against his hand, yelling obscenities as she staggered back following him.

"Just hear me out, will you? Please, [Name]…"He said slowly, pleading, as his breath fanned her neck…again. He wasn't even doing this on purpose.

Rolling her eyes, she finally sighed against his hand, releasing her warm breath-tickling his palm.

"I am sorry…I am deeply sorry…I am deeply ashamed by my own actions towards you…And you never even let me explain myself…"He whispered, as he softly laced kisses on her neck, with every apology he gave.

She grunted against his palms, completely angered by his tactics.

"I am really sorry, [Name], my love, my darling…"

She mumbled against his palm again, squirming, but his grip was too strong.

"I was tired, and frustrated, and on top of everything, you walked in and-"

"So! You're saying that I'm some sort of stress building mechanism, is that what it is?!"She yelled at him, breaking away from his grip.

He flailed his arms, in his attempt to keep her quiet.

"My love, you're nothing but that…You would actually be my stress coping mechanism…It was just the boys and-"

"And that's all you ever worry about…Giotto…He's a _charming_ gentlemen…Don't know why I never bothered to keep him as my courter rather than you…He's much more confident, not to mention _daring_, passionate…He has that natural blonde too…Why he's _perfect_…I think I _adore_ him better…Might as well just end this, and skedaddle with him…"

"Now, you don't mean that…"

"Oh I do…Because apparently _I _can't do anything right…"

"You wanted me to be more dominant, and this is what I get! Amorous declarations about my soon to be ex-best friend…" He exclaimed in exasperation, throwing his arms, as he drew his fingers through his red locks.

"Eh? Wait, is that why you yelled at me, when I entered your office this morning?"

He faced away from her, averting his gaze to the floor, a steady shade of red dusting his cheeks.

"The guys were… troubling me… again…about how unmanly I was because apparently I looked like an injured …red puppy when I'm next to you…" He said, shuffling his leather shoes across the tile.

She stifled in her laughter, motioning for him to continue.

"And Daemon said that I was the submissive one in this relationship…And G wanted me to be more rough with you and…Asari said I should just tease you and…Giotto…said that…someone else might snatch you away…And I got mad!" He exclaimed quickly, pacing back and forth in the area.

He quickly held her by the waist, cornering her against the wall. He crashed his lips against hers, taking her entirely by surprise.

He was so…rough, as opposed to his shy, gentle nature, especially when it came to kissing.

He withdrawed slowly, planting a loving kiss on her forehead, before leaning his forehead against hers.

"And I couldn't stand that thought…You're mine and mine only…And I'll roust anyone who dare lays their hands on you or any part of their body for that matter…"

She chuckled at his distressed thoughts, softly capturing his lips with hers, gently cutting of his ramblings. His eyes closed instinctively, as she tenderly laid kisses on his bottom lip.

"You're mine and mine only…"She mumbled against his lips, instantly curving his lips with a smile.


	79. Manga (Hibari Kyoya)

**A/N: Hope you like this :D I have so many ideas and so little time :( This took me a while to write too :( Thank you for the continued support you guys give me :') I'm touched. :D**

**P.S The funny thing is when I was going to write the word , 'manga'…Word auto corrected it as mango :3**

[Name] grumbled under her breath, as she angrily turned the page of the manga. Her cheeks instantly lit up, as she cooed at the contents of the page.

It was so romantic, no that she was going to squeal out loud, in front of everyone, at the cafeteria table.

She slammed the book on the table, taking everyone by surprise.

"Hie-hi!" Tsuna yelped, grasping his sandwich tightly, successfully squashing it. He groaned, slapping his forehead, as he stared at his half-eaten sandwich.

Gokudera yelled obscenities, but not before handing over Tsuna his entire lunchbox. Yamamoto just laughed again, asking her casually what was wrong.

Hana rolled her eyes, taking the manga from her hand. It was her's after all, wouldn't want any pages to tear.

"I'll tell you what's wrong…This book is so cute, but why can't this happen in real life for me?! The guy who saves her is automatically the hottest, most popular guy in the school…and he already had an undying unrequited crush on her…and finally she rejects him, makes me bawl for like two chapters straight…Then-"

"Okay! We get it, woman! That's why I told you to read that one with the UMA's…It's more believable…The UMA princess gets saved by her bodyguard who is also an UMA, and they converse in UMA language…"

"Okay! We get it too, monkey…[Name] already decided that she wanted to read my manga and not yours…"said Hana, flipping her hair, as she rolled her eyes.

"Why you, little-"

Gokudera pulled out his dynamite, ready to throw it at her, only to get pulled down by Tsuna. Kyoko sighed sympathetically, only to chuckle along with Yamamoto.

Kyoko smiled, as she turned around, catching a glimpse of Hibari-sprawled out under the tree.

"[Name]-chan, I think Hibari-san is staring at you…"She said softly, turning her gaze towards the steady smirk Hibari sent in her way.

They all gasped, sending Tsuna into one of his panic attacks. This time, he wasn't alone.

"Shit, was I too loud?! Shit, he's going to kill me! Why didn't you guys warn me?! I knew it, I was too loud…"[Name] stuttered loudly, peeking glances at the deathly prefect.

"I'm going to go hide in the bathroom…"She whined, quickly slugging her back pack over her shoulder.

"No, Kyoko is right…He is staring at you…Ooh someone's got a secret admirer…" Hana smirked, cooing as she sneaked a glance at the prefect.

This in turn prompted all the boys to glance at Hibari, and then back at [Name].

"Are you mad?! He's not staring at me…He's glaring! Can't you see, look at his eyes…He's glaring at me!"

Hibari smirked upon hearing this. [Name] quickly glanced at him, only for him to smirk at her cockily. She quickly looked down.

She was loud.

"No, that look is not a glare…Who hasn't seen his glares? That's something else…"Hana said softly, hoping that it wouldn't be heard by him.

Hibari nonchalantly shrugged of his ear phones, placing them indifferently in his pocket. This herbivore was too loud to ignore, even if it was in lunch time.

"[Name]-chan, don't worry…I have never seen Hibari hitting a girl…"said Tsuna, placing his hand caringly on her shoulder.

Bad move.

Hibari threw his tonfa from a distance, directly colliding with the unsuspecting brown haired herbivore's forehead.

"Judaime!" Gokudera cried, falling next to his fallen prince…I meant boss.

"Hahaha…I wonder what hit him…"

[Name] bent over, absentmindedly picking up the object- instantly dropping it realizing it was a tonfa…His tonfa.

Hibari strode towards her proudly, a smirk plastered across his face. One glare was all she needed- she dropped to the ground, picking up the tonfa, proceeding to hand it over to him.

He stood proudly, his cloak wavering in the air. He took one look at her, and smirked, taking the tonfa gently from her hands.

His eyes met hers.

"Thank you…Now…I will bite you all to death…"

Cue panicked cries from Tsuna, Yamamoto's laugh, and Gokudera's bombs. Hana pulled Kyoko and ran away, while she cried, "What about Tsuna-san?"

[Name] was left all alone.

"Hn…Afterwards [Name]-"

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

"Meet me in reception room to receive your punishment…"He said smirking, grasping the tonfas cockily in his hands.

"Wear something acceptable…"


	80. Office (TYL Enma Kozato)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) **

A sigh left his lips, as he glanced at his gold watch. It ticked impatiently, and he still had a lot of work left to do.

His fingers sprawled out the paperwork indifferently, across the table. The ink on his pen still wet.

Why couldn't time slow down for today?

He drew his fingers through his red locks, ruffling it lightly, as he sighed in exasperation. He leaned against the leather arm chair, lightly twisting it using his feet.

He twisted it around, facing the spacious window. Sighing under his breath, he loosened the black tie, lightly revealing his chest. He folded the long sleeves of his white shirt, indifferently towards his elbow, his strong toned arms defined.

He pursed his lips softly, as he stood up. He leaned lazily against the table, pressing number one on the phone.

"Y-yes, Sir…"

"I'm off for the day…"

"But S-sir…You still have a lot of work to do and Ms. Adelheid-"

"Here…I'm tired and worn out…I feel like I'm fifteen years again, and trust me it's not a good thing…"He said gently, draping the black coat indifferently over his shoulder. He chuckled lightly.

"Okay, then Sir…"

"Thank you…For not laughing at me..."

He stepped out of his room, the subordinates standing outside his door swiftly started following him. He nodded at everyone humbly, as they bowed upon seeing him.

Files dropped, work started, when he passed by the work cubicles.

They watched him from behind, as he gently walked out of the building- ruffling his red locks, hands slumped into his pocket.

The sleek black limo was parked outside. He didn't even have to learn how to drive. He tried to, along with Tsuna, but that lead to very, very disastrous results- so disastrous that the files were covered and marked as a hit and run, and a failed terrorist attempt.

The girls passing by stopped and stared at him. He had to be someone famous, maybe a generous billionaire. They squealed and cooed at him.

He turned towards them out of politeness, and shrugged a shy smile. That shy smile only made it worse.

He slid into his car, the door closed by his subordinates. He didn't even have to do anything. It was so hot outside; he was starting to whine again.

Enma unbuttoned his top button, loosening the collar of his white shirt. Leaning his chin on his tightened hand, he hoped he wasn't late…again…as usual.

He scooted near the window separating the driver and the exclusive. He tapped lightly on it, making it open.

Perfect. Focusing on the front mirror, he adjusted his red locks, letting a few strands jot out imperfectly on his forehead.

The limo parked outside the building. Enma opened the door, as he stared at the building. His subordinates swiftly took out their notebooks, with the exception of one holding a giant flower bouquet.

He entered the building, the security instantly stopping them, regarding the giant bouquet which could not be taken in.

The girls at the counter cooed out of jealousy.

"Boss, I can't go in with this-"

"It's okay then…stay outside…I'll be back soon…"

[Name] pushed her cart slowly, dropping the weighed fresh fruits onto it. She crossed out the items she had already chosen in her mind.

There was only one thing left.

She glanced at the wall clock; he wasn't going to come this Sunday either. She pushed the cart, towards the aisle, instantly colliding with another cart.

The clank made all the subordinates almost pull out their guns, thankfully Enma stopped them.

"Umm…I made it today…"He said slowly, sheepishly smiling, as he ruffled his red locks.

She nodded indifferently, pretending like he wasn't even there. His face fell. He wasn't used to the silent treatment. Even if he was used to it, he won't be able to stand it, especially from her.

"[Name]…I'm really sorry-"

"Nope, it's okay…I know you're busy with your millionaire business…"She said nonchalantly, crouching near the last shelf.

He sighed in exasperation, his self esteem breaking by the second. He closed his eyes instinctively; it was only one Sunday that he forgot, maybe three, but at least he tried…He tried today.

He tried all the time, but Adelheid wouldn't even let him leave the office. He tried, he really tried, believe him, [Name], he really tried.

And now he feels like she just won't understand. He felt as if it was all his fault. He didn't want to even risk losing her.

"Woah…Enma…Enma…Are you okay?"She said quickly, noticing the pained expression the red haired male's face.

Oh…He realized that she was right in front of him now.

"Err…I'm alright…Just a little worried, and scared right now, that's all…" He said, forcing a smile between each word.

"Why?"

"Because you hate me now…"

"Who told you that?"

"Wait…So you do hate me now?!"

"No…No…I don't…Why are you overreacting all of a sudden?"

"Because I…I love you…and you know that…"

"Yes…I know that…But I'm angry at you, but I don't hate you…"She sighed, chuckling lightly under her breath.

"Why…?"

Well, at least she doesn't hate him.

"Because Enma…For a while now…You've been breaking the Sunday tradition that we started when we were kids…I had to carry all the heavy things…Like the rice…"She said pouting lightly, while he sighed deeply in relief.

That was it? And here he was expecting a major break up.

"I made that cute cashier help me get the heavier ones…"

"Cute who?" He said slowly, his red eyes flaring. This time, he was tempted to bring out the gun he had in left pocket. He was tempted, very tempted. He wasn't prepared to have something taken away from him, again.

"I was kidding…"She said cheekily, laughing at her own joke. He sighed again, ruffling his red locks sheepishly.

He really hoped and wished, that she was really joking; for her sake, and that imaginary cute cashier.


	81. Cut (Byakuran)

She blinked her eyes, as she aimlessly stared at the wine glass. Sighing under her breath, she raised her hand, motioning for the waiter to tend to her.

She indifferently ordered a meal, which she thought was her favourite, because at this point she was too tired to actually bother.

He nodded politely, taking the menu from her hands. She nodded, lifting the glass to her lips. She excused herself, asking the time from the man seated on the table adjacent to her.

Damn, it was too late for forgiveness.

She took out her phone, stubbornly dialing his number. She clacked her heels against the tile, as the tone echoed in her ear.

Ah, so he wasn't picking up, after forgetting the date. She'll show him.

She dialed again, more angrily this time. The dial tone echoed in her ear.

"Hello-"

"Hello yourself, mister...I can't believe you forgot today…Why did you forget, you better have a good reason-"

"Uh… [Name]-san…It's Shoichi-"

"Oh…Sorry Shoichi…Where is he, by the way?" She said softly, placing her hand on her cheek, out of embarrassment.

Shoichi wiped his brow, as he stared at the white haired male, who was happily enjoying his toasted marshmallows right now.

"Shou-chan, who's calling?"

She could hear his sickeningly sweet tone through the phone. Shoichi sloppily placed his hand over the receiver, hoping that she wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Err…It's [Name]…Do you want to talk to her right now? She's mad at you for something…Don't tell me you didn't go for the date…"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. She could hear every single word, the idiots were saying.

"Ah…What date? What are you talking about, Shou-chan?" He cooed innocently, popping a marshmallow in his mouth.

She gritted her teeth, as she scrunched up the napkin next to her. Oh, she was going to enjoy torturing him to death.

Shoichi sighed in exasperation, burying his face in his palms.

"Oh…That date…I remember now…She must be mad at me…I hope not…"Byakuran said smiling, as he motioned Shoichi to hand over the phone.

Byakuran clicked his tongue, getting rid of the marshmallow stuck in his teeth. He childishly placed the phone on his ear.

"Hallo, [Name]-chan…." He said cheerfully, motioning Shoichi to leave the room. She stared blankly at the glass, trying to figure out what on earth was she supposed to tell him.

"…."

"Hello, [Name]-chan…Did the line get disconnected, maybe?" He said, staring at the phone.

"I can't believe you forgot…Unbelievably badly…I'm still at the restaurant you know…Just for that, I'm ordering everything and putting it on your tab…I'll give the food to the needy…"She rambled indifferently, mentally glaring daggers at him.

"Now, now…It was just one date, and it was his fault…I told Shou-chan to remind me in advance…What's the use of telling me today…Shame on, Shou-chan…"He said grinning cleverly, while she in turn rolled her eyes.

"I hate you, you know that, Byakuran…"She said slowly, spinning circles in the wine.

He chuckled heartily, ruffling his silver locks. He lifted his legs, as he sat cross legged on his boss chair. It wavered lightly, as it gently turned.

"But, you know what, [Name]-chan…I like you…Doing it all for you, noh?"He said chuckling.

She pursed her lips, setting her fork aside, as the waiter placed the food on the table. Here he was, sweet talking, and she was eating alone.

All alone, and she wasn't pleased at all.

"Very funny…Then at least you should be here…"

"Don't be like that…It hurts, you know…"He said grinning, again.

"Here, do that again, and I'll do something really bad to hurt you…"She spat out quickly, leaning on the table. Finding this conversation very amusing, he chuckled at her empty threats.

"Tell me, [Name]-chan, what are you going to do me?"He whispered sweetly, before grinning cheekily. She sighed in exasperation. Nothing on earth would move this man.

"Err…I'm going to…going to press the cut button okay…"

"What?"He asked, grinning cheekily.

"I'm going to cut the line…"She said scoffing, as she flipped her hair instinctively. He couldn't help but chuckle again.

"I like to see you try-"

The dial tone echoed in his ear. He stared at the phone, in amused disbelief. He couldn't believe she cut the phone.

"Shou-chan! Ready the car…I'm going to show her what I'm going to do now…" He said, grinning maliciously, while Shoichi entered the room in confusion.


	82. Serve (Takeshi Yamamoto)

**A/N: Yeah, I finished it :D I hope you like it :) I had to this for Yama-kun 3 Enjoy :D I'll do the other requests as soon as possible D: Just bare with me until I settle into my new class =+=**

The glasses clinked against each other, as they made a toast with soft drinks-feeling very grown up indeed.

Yamamoto laughed heartily, placing his hand on his chest. He was ecstatic; he had just won the biggest game of the season, and the best part was the fact that he hit the winning homerun.

He couldn't stop grinning; he was pretty sure that when his friends leave, his cheeks would start to hurt. And on top of all that was happening, [Name] was seated right next to him.

Gokudera, who was seated next to Tsuna, grumbled under his breath, complaining that the food won't be that good, and it's not worth waiting.

Tsuna chuckled, clinking his glass with [Name], who was seated in front of him. She chuckled lightly, her eyes widening in surprise. Her fingers rubbed against her lips involuntarily.

Yamamoto sighed heavily under his breath, as he stared at her from the corner of his eye. She was so close yet so far.

Resting his elbow on the table, he leaned against his palm. He closed his eyes, slowly opening them again, as he stared at her, laughing.

He still couldn't believe that he saved her from that green shower…Gatorade…Was it? It was tasty, though.

"Hahaha…It's really lively…Your friends are excited too, now?" said Tsuyoshi, placing the dish on the table, which contained an array of sushi.

They all nodded politely, while Yamamoto chuckled lightly.

"Hahaha…Thanks old man…"He said cheerfully, as he picked up his chopsticks. He held his chopsticks, as he clamped the food.

Before even serving for himself, he picked out the pieces he knew that [Name] liked, serving them onto her plate carefully.

The corner of her lips instinctively tucked into a light smile. He had a serious expression when he chose out the sushi, though he still kept his light hearted smile.

His plate was still bare. After serving for her entirely, he started to serve for himself, chuckling as he placed the first pieces on his plate.

Tsuna and Gokudera sighed in unison, serving the sushi onto their plates.

Tsuna stared at him thoughtfully, shaking his head lightly. It was obvious. Even though, he acted like that for everyone, the little things that he did made it seem different.

At the match today, the way he held her, was obvious.

Gokudera grumbled under his breath, slugging his hands into pocket. Why doesn't he grow a pair and ask her out already?

God, this was getting frustrating to watch. Why did he have to be so damn nice to everyone? Obviously, the woman wouldn't understand the stupid, idiotic hints he was sending her.

The hints were oblivious too.

Yamamoto ruffled her hair, causing her to instinctively let out a chuckle. Staring at her eyes, he let out a chuckle again.

A steady shade of pink dusted his cheeks, as he laughed it off.

Was it because of the game, or was it because of her? Whatever it was, today had to be one of the most happiest days of his life.


	83. Nap (Hibari Kyoya)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) Oh, and happy b'day Lee Love KH Forever…I know its over but I forgot your request :3 Enjoy :DD **

**01: Thank you :D Yes, I will do a Spanner one for you.**

**Guest: I will do more Mukuro ones for you :)**

**Kurogane: Me neither…I melted the day I first laid eyes on him.**

The dust mounded at the end of the door, as it creaked open. A gust of wind blew past her, as she stepped on the floor of the roof. The wind ruffled her hair, as she tucked the loose strands behind her ear.

Surprisingly, it was empty.

Sighing under her breath, she sat cross legged at her usual place on the roof, next to him. Well, not exactly next to him. It was actually about three feet away from him.

She placed the bento on her lap, slowly opening the lid- might as well start eating, knowing him he would turn up fashionably late.

Halfway through her lunch, the door creaked open, his footsteps slightly tapping the cement. His tonfas firmly clasped in his hands, even though his eyes were half open.

He staggered next to her, groggily wiping his eyes, as he let out a light yawn. She smiled at him, as he nodded in acknowledgment. Sitting down wordlessly next to her, he tilted towards her, falling directly onto her lap.

This was a first.

"Don't even breathe, herbivore…"He said slowly, his eyes shut tight. Hibird wandered onto her head, perching on it, clutching her hair with his claws-it was a firm grip too.

She glanced down at him, after making sure that he was fully asleep. Without that threatening smirk on his face, he would have actually looked adorable. It was a shame he had to wake up.

Not even five minutes had passed, he woke up. He sat down, glaring at [Name] indifferently.

"Why was I on your lap, herbivore?"

"Err…I don't know? You just fell asleep-"

"Don't think that I'm dependant on you…"He said slowly, with a smirk, as he settled his head on the floor, near her lap.

She had to bite back the urge to roll her eyes. He says that but, his head was practically touching her thigh, so it was literally the same thing, except he was on the floor.

"Okay, Hibari…"She said smiling, as she glanced at him cheekily. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes again.

Leaning on her palm, she watched him from the corner of her eye. Hibari Kyoya was having a bad dream. He was stirring in his sleep, his lips uttering a few "I'll bite you to death…"s.

Maybe that's why he sleeps alone on the rooftop.

The grip on his imaginary tonfas tightened, as he raised his hands lightly thrashing about. She chuckled lightly.

Hesitating at first, she patted his head comfortingly. She drew her fingers through his black locks in light strokes, slightly delaying the thrashings of the black haired male, until the grip he had on his imaginary tonfas loosened.

She smiled, lightly chuckling. She sighed under her breath, as she continued to caress his hair. His actually bothered features settled down, into a calmer sketch, as he confidently turned to the side, his jacket enveloping him like a blanket.

"[Name]..."

She instinctively stopped her actions. Please let it be sleep talking. His eyes were firmly shut, his tonfas lay protectively by his side. The mumblings that were barely audible escaped his lips.

"Herbivore…Don't make me repeat it…Your stupidity and lack of knowledge astounds me…its Kyoya…"


	84. Sushi (Spanner)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) **

Spanner swirled the lollipop in his mouth, as he tilted on his heels, childishly twirling the chair. He glanced at his watch, wondering what was taking her so long.

And almost right on cue, she walked in.

She crossed her arms, staring at the male still focusing on his work.

"Did you bring food?" He questioned nonchalantly, expecting the answer 'yes' more than anything. She rolled her eyes, heading closer towards him.

"No, not really…"She shrugged cheekily.

He spun around, facing her, with the lollipop in his mouth.

"It was a simple task, wasn't it? Maybe I should have phrased it better…"He said slowly, the corner of his lips tucked into light smirk.

She put out her tongue cheekily, dismissing his sarcasm.

"It is…That's why…I want you to go get it yourself…"She said, cheekily, inching closer towards him. He stared blankly at her, before he twisted his chair, facing his work bench once again.

She sighed in exasperation, before storming up to him. She held his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Then I'm not hungry…I'll make Vongola bring it to me later…"He said cheekily, trying to spin back to his work. She rolled her eyes, holding him firmly in his space.

"Come one, Spanner…Just this once…Five minutes at least eat with the rest of us…Yamamoto made sushi…" She pleaded, childishly turning his chair much to his disdain.

He sighed under his breath.

"Please…I want to sit with you…"

Now, that didn't sound half bad. They were serving sushi weren't they? {Name] was going to be there too, so that was an added bonus, but it's still not done.

[Name] wasn't even his girlfriend…yet…so why should he go?

He had to tweak some things in the final prototype.

He sighed again.

She growled, tugging the chair. She grunted pulling the moving chair; just because it had wheels didn't mean it wasn't heavy. Spanner was on it.

He stifled in his chuckle; with every tug she gave, trying to drag the chair-and him- towards the elevator.

Well, if she was putting this much effort, he might as well go. She was pushing him and pulling him, anyway.

He jolted with every tug she gave. He rolled his eyes, finally standing up from the chair. She scoffed, glaring at him, as she asked him to sit down.

Twirling the lollipop, he held her by the shoulders placing her on the moving chair. He effortlessly pushed her towards the elevator, smugly looking at her through it all, much to her dismay.

The doors closed.

She smiled at him. He bent down to her level, uttering a few demands to the Vongola girl.

"When we get there…I want the chair…and your sushi…and my sushi…"


	85. Homework (Tsuna Sawada)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) I have so many ideas so I will update soon. Thank you and enjoy xD**

Tsuna ruffled his brown locks, gripping the pencil tightly. He had to finish this work, before the next period started, and break was almost about to finish.

He scurried messily scribbling the last of the answers on the homework sheet. He whined; the last question was the hardest. Where was Gokudera when you needed him?

[Name] walked into the classroom, gently closing the door behind her. She glanced at him in confusion. Munching on her sandwich, she wandered next to him.

"What are you doing?"She asked, lightly ruffling his hair, her words coming out muffled. He jumped slightly in his chair, taken aback by her sudden actions. Realizing it was her, he sighed heavily under his breath.

"Last minute homework…I forgot about it and now Reborn is watching me…And he could be anywhere…So I'm finishing this before he-"Tsuna explained panic stricken, as he made over exaggerated strangling actions.

She chuckled, clutching her sandwich tightly, almost on the verge of choking. She drew her fingers through his soft locks again, as he scurried away the answers.

She bit into her sandwich, leaning against his table. Her gaze focused on his anguished features; all this because of homework…no really it was more because of Reborn. The bell rang interrupting her thoughts. She ruffled his hair again, though this time swiftly kissing his cheek.

He tried. He really tried to focus on his paper, and scribble the answers. He really tried. Gripping the pencil tightly, a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. He lifted his gaze, watching her leave the classroom hastily.

He pouted. Even today, he couldn't be with her for lunch. Life was so unfair, he finally got her to be his girlfriend and he couldn't even spend time with her, even in the freaking lunch break. He didn't even eat properly.

And on top of everything, she wasn't even in his class. She was in **B. **That was like worlds apart. He sighed, ruffling his locks, as the class started to fill in.

He scurried, scribbling the answers down again. Oh man, why couldn't she kiss him again, maybe when he was actually awake?

He caught a glimpse of the stray sandwich placed carefully next to him; a half of a sandwich. Holding it in his hand, he couldn't help but smile.


	86. Trash (Xanxus)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) I like this though ;DD Enjoy and thank you for the reviews, and I will be doing all your requests because I love you all 3333 Stupid homework -_-**

She yawned lightly, groggily rubbing her eyes. Placing her hand on the wall, she straightened herself, keeping herself awake.

God, she hated this. She felt so sleepy, and she couldn't even walk straight. Rubbing her eyes, she headed towards the living room. Squalo and Belphegor were sprawled out, rather uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Did you guys eat breakfast…I mean lunch yet?" She asked her eyes still half open. Squalo glanced at her, just once, got off the chair pushing Belphegor off as well in the process.

"Oi! What's the big- oh…Che as a prince I don't want to do this…but as a prince I'm not in the mood to face boss again" Belphegor stated, shoving his hands into his pocket. Getting up from the floor, he headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh come on…You're not actually going to listen to Xanxus, especially now when you never even-"

At this point, Squalo bit back the urge to yell at her, and swiftly walked out the door. He just didn't want anything to do with her.

[Name] sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air. She carefully sat down, grasping the side of the arm chair. Well, at least she had the television to herself.

But she felt so alone. No one was allowed to be next to her, or in front of her, or anywhere for that matter.

She flipped the channels, leaning against the sofa comfortably. She threw the remote, as she headed towards his office.

This was getting ridiculous. None of the Varia members were allowed to be in the same room as her. They had to be at least five feet away from her. Xanxus would be watching them every single second of the day. Apparently he thought that they would kill her or something, or worse maybe trip her, but that was ridiculous.

If it wasn't for-

She knocked on his door, slightly opening it, uttering a few polite words. He motioned for her to enter, as he flipped the pages of the file nonchalantly.

"Xanxus-"

"No, trash"

"But I'm bored-"

"And look what fucking happened, trash"

"Oh come on-"

"Get out, trash…Go eat lunch before you both fucking starve to death…"

"Ughh…Fine…"She exclaimed in exasperation.

"Did you eat?"

"What do you fucking take me for? A five year old…Of course I ate, trash…"

"Okay then…Love you then…" She said slowly waving at him. He smirked, placing the file on the table. She closed the door behind her. She sighed under her breath, placing her hand on her stomach.

"If it weren't for you…I'll be all alone and your daddy isn't helping…"She said cheekily, holding her stomach motherly as she continued to head towards the kitchen.

"Trash! Get ready for the doctor in one hour! You better be fucking ready!" He yelled from his room, causing her to wince abruptly.

God, being pregnant was harder than she thought.


	87. Phone (DIno Cavallone)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) Many more coming your way...Need more time, the fountain of youth!**

Romario gently pushed open the door to his boss's office. For some reason, he looked extra fragile today.

"Boss, are you in here-"

Romario sighed under his breath, as he caught a glimpse of his boss huddled close near the door. If he had actually opened the door hard, it would have actually hit him.

His head was buried into his knees, shielding his features from sight.

"Romario, I'll be out in a minute…"Dino whined dramatically, in his attempt to hide the breaking tears in his voice.

Romario stared at his boss in concern. Was he crying?

"Boss, are you-"

"No, I'm not crying, Romario…I just got something in my eye that's all…Both eyes…"He said slowly, his voice breaking, betraying him.

Romario sighed under his breath, as he crouched next to him. He placed his hand on the blonde male's shoulder.

"What happened, boss?"

Dino sighed under his breath heavily, still shielding his face from Romario. He sniffled under his breath, wiping the tears off his sleeve.

And then Dino started explaining.

"Romario, hoiafggkjghihs…she she…told me to go dig a hole with Enzo and die and…bahajbfsanbgt…and then you know what happened Romario, do you know what happened?!" Dino exclaimed, between his sniffled cries and muffled sobs.

Romario shook his head, almost rolling his eyes, but he had to be supportive of his boss's antics.

"And then she broke up with me!"He exclaimed, wiping his face from his sleeve. He sniffled, before retreating to the safe haven of his knees.

"Okay boss, something something happened, and then [Name] broke up with you-"

"[Name]…"He mumbled softly, yearningly under his breath, before burying his face into his knees again.

Romario bit back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Boss, so you can't do anything…How many years of relationship will be gone to waste-"

"Don't remind me, Romario…I didn't even do anything-"

"Really?"

Dino instinctively averted his gaze away from the questioning Romario, like a little child caught red handed.

"Okay…Fine! I blamed her for everything that happened, and a few things that should not have come out of my mouth came out and-"

Romario smiled at him, shaking his head lightly.

"What?" asked Dino, a pout settling on his lips.

"Just tell her what you really feel…"

"I was going to…but then-"

"But then?" Romario questioned further, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"But then…I broke…my satellite phone…"He mumbled under his breath, a shameful shade of pink dusting his cheeks, as he displayed the broken phone to him.

Romario stared at him blankly. He had to get it fixed now, again. It hadn't even lasted a week.

"Here use my mine…"mumbled Romario as he handed over his phone to the blonde haired male.

"Err…Romario I could have used the office line but then you said I cant because I keep tripping over the wires and-"

"It's because she won't pick up right?" asked Romario, sighing tiredly under his breath.

"No..Pfft…Pfft…How could you even think that?"

"I never dreamed of it boss…I never did…"said Romario slowly, as he stared at Dino blankly.

The phone buzzed in her hand, as she stared at it from soft pillow she rested on. She sniffled, her hair ruffled irregular by every moving thing.

It was a mess.

** One new text message.**

Reluctantly staring at it, she clicked it.

The text was entire gibberish, filled with qwerty speeches, a few sad emoticons and memes here and there.

The corner of her lips tucked into a light smile, and that was all she needed. One single word, aligned with nothing else but a single serious full stop.

_I'm sorry._


	88. Perfume (TYL Mukuro Rokudo)

**A/N : Hope you like it :D I'm glad you like it :)**

**And Olfactory by the way means smell. :3 or images used to heighten the sense of smell :D**

Mukuro closed the door gently behind him, as he plopped against the luxurious arm chair. The tea was placed directly in front of him, as if it was waiting for him.

He smirked under his breath. Not bad. Not bad at all.

She knew how to irk him.

She knew he didn't like tea, so this was one of her feeble attempts to piss an already-pissed guardian. He heard the shower running slightly, before it turned off.

The house was quiet once again.

It was too quiet for his taste. He didn't like to admit it but, he liked the place livelier and more…noisy.

Too bad, they had an argument last night. He smirked under his breath, fiddling with the Vongola ring on his finger, as well as the wedding ring on the other.

He rolled his eyes at the commitment. She better show him some commitment, which was the only reason as to why he chose to do the vows.

No way would he commit to dear [Name].

God, he despised her today. She was drawing the line, and he hated it. He was the one who was possessing and controlling [Name], not the other way around.

He hated-

Mukuro wrinkled his nose, as he caught a pleasant smell; a smell that he was very soon going to hate.

It was-

[Name] walked in, clad with only a white towel, her hair cascading slopping over her shoulder. The water droplets clung onto her skin, his eyes trailing her form with every step she took.

She walked right across him, not even sparing him a glance. His eye twitched in annoyance; still he regained his composure and smirked.

This was getting fun.

He followed her to the bedroom. He watched her, as he leaned against the mahogany door frame, his blue hair wavering lightly.

And then she took out her mortal weapon.

It didn't help, at all.

He smirked as she lightly pressed the nozzle, spraying the Italian perfume on her body. He sighed lightly under his breath, perfume.

The smell spread across the room, as she turned to blink at him blankly, like she was the most innocent creature in the world.

She was innocent, very innocent, but that was before she met him of course.

"Kufufufu…"He chuckled, out of amusement at her foul play. She was begging for apology wasn't she? Oh, he liked the sound of that.

She sprayed a bit more perfume. His anger was steadily melting away with the sweet odour of it.

Who knew olfactory images could be a visual illusionist's weakness? Oh, he was so ready for her apology.


	89. Goodbye (Takeshi Yamamoto)

**A/N: Hope you like it :DDD I like writing this for yummymoto I meant Yamamoto :3 Enjoy :#**

His eyes were closed, his mind blank.

His strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her close. Her hands clutched the thin material of his white T-shirt desperately; the only thing that could support her weakening legs.

Her chin tilted upwards, perfecting the angle that the tall baseball player needed, as their lips moved in sync.

The grip she had on his shirt tightened, as their lips intertwined together, eliciting a moan from her parted lips.

He involuntarily grunted against her lips, as he tightened the strong hold he had on her. They were trapped together, dependant on each other.

One needed the other most, but which one…no one could tell.

For what seemed like a lifetime, he withdrawed, still tugging on her lower lip.

Their eyes opened together, dazed.

His lips curved into a smile, as she lowered her gaze to the ground, cheeks flaming. He chuckled under his breath, before gently lifting her chin, focusing her gaze on his warm reassuring eyes.

His knuckles lightly grazed her cheeks, as she chuckled lightly.

She playfully pushed him away, as he staggered back from her front porch. He chuckled lightly, as he tilted his head in confusion.

"You were supposed to leave ten minutes ago…"She said playfully, in exasperation, as she glanced quickly at her front door.

He chuckled again, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He took playful strides towards her, as he leaned his forehead against hers, eliciting a light giggle from her.

She placed her hands on his toned chest, feeling the curve of his abs through the thinness of the white material. He gently grasped her face in his palms, capturing her lips once again.

She kissed him back, only to reluctantly withdraw afterwards.

"Now…go…We are already late…"She said smiling, as she ruffled his raven locks. He chuckled, his eyes never straying from hers. The intensity made her blush.

"Okay…I'll go now…Otherwise your parents will want to kiss me too…"He said laughing, as he patted her head.

She laughed at his comment, biting back the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'll be missing you, [Name]!"He yelled honestly like he would always do, before he ran off laughing. She laughed heartily, as she happily walked back inside.

The rain could wash away anything, somehow even if they had an argument, by the end of the day he would always try to make her smile.

If he couldn't, that smile he had washed away too, until she smiled again.


	90. Glasses (TYL Shoichi Irie)

**A/N: Hope you like this :DD OMG our drama production is finally finished…:DD I have more time now :DDD No not really *sighs***

Shoichi leaned his palm against the table, as he watched her from the corner of his eye. She chuckled lightly, as she spun around in the black arm chair.

"You're not supposed to be in here…Don't you have work to do?" He questioned slowly, adjusting his glasses properly.

Finally, he talked to her without stuttering.

She pouted as she shook her head lightly.

"It's boring, Shoichi…I finished most of it…I only have a few more left to do…So don't be so uptight…"She said whining, under her breath.

He sighed, shaking his head lightly. He sucked in his breath, as he reluctantly returned back to his work. She inched closer towards him, the chair creaking as she dragged it across the floor.

"Now what, [Name]?" He muttered under his breath, a steady shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Why was she so close to him?

She stared at him. He melted back into his chair, his cheeks started to burn amidst the heating.

"Can I wear your glasses?"

Oh, that was it. Err…Okay.

Shoichi nodded, taking off his glasses. She instantly placed it on the bridge of her nose, her eyes squinting at his blindness.

He was really blind.

"I was going to say that I look ugly in glasses but I can't see anything…" She said chuckling, as she adjusted the glasses.

He shook his head, steadily holding the arm of the chair for support. He couldn't see anything.

"No, you look really good in them…"He mumbled under his breath, the blush returning.

She chuckled.

"You can't even see me in them…"

"Yeah but…Err…Can I have my glasses back? Please…" He said quickly, derailing from the topic at hand.

She chuckled again, nodding lightly.

She leaned towards him, gently placing the glasses on the bridge of his nose, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Her breath falling lightly on his lips.

Her lips parted slowly, as she let out a light smile, patting his head cheekily.

He nearly died right there.

"Is it okay? Did I put it on right?" She asked, tilting her head lightly. He bit his lower lip, and nodded fervently.

She smiled.

He had perfect timing.

He smiled back once, before leaning against his chair, his stomach aching with love struck butterflies.


	91. Photo (Dino Cavallone)

She munched on the last piece of white chocolate, as they combed her hair nonchalantly. She gave up trying to do anything by herself.

Dino didn't even let her lift an arm, and this rate, she was just feeling like a snob.

"But, can you tell him…I don't want to take-"

"[Name]…We've been through this…You promised…" said Dino sighing as he entered the room. She peeked a glance at him from the mirror, instantly regretting her decision.

He walked towards her, a pout settling on his lips. She rolled her eyes, facing away from him. He knelt next to her, ruffling his blonde locks.

"But the photo will be horrible…Promise me, you won't put it in your office or the main hall…" She said slowly, sighing under her breath.

His eye twitched lightly.

Well actually, he was going to frame it and then place it in the main hall, and also his office. How did she guess?!

"But [Name], you look beautiful-"

"No, I look fat…"

"It doesn't matter…"He said quickly, as he stood up. She tilted her head in confusion. He sighed under his breath, running his fingers through blonde locks.

"Come for me, please…"He said slowly, desperation coating his tone. She groaned in exasperation before carefully following him to the main hall.

They smiled together. A warm smile tugged at his lips, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She reluctantly smiled, nevertheless feeling warm inside at his warm gesture.

"Okay..."said the photographer, flashing a thumbs up.

Dino motioned for him to wait. The photographer nodded attentively, as he steadied the camera for another photo.

Dino cheekily smiled, as he placed his hand on her growing stomach. She blushed instinctively at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Ah! How could we forget our little one."He said, goofily smiling, as he gently patted her stomach. Leaning his head on her stomach, he smiled genuinely for the photo.


	92. Jar (TYL Hayato Gokudera)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) :DD**

He gripped the sides of the counter, staring blankly at the empty glass. Closing his eyes, he groaned in exasperation, ruffling his silver locks.

He clicked his tongue lightly, before opening the tap, watching and letting the water run. Holding his glass heavy under it, he filled it.

Ruffling his silver locks out of frustration, he put on his glasses, adjusting them properly on the bridge of his nose.

She entered the kitchen, sniffling. Quickly wiping the tears streaming down her face, she retreated towards the cupboards.

Without sparing her a glance, he chugged down the water, only stopping to wipe the stray droplets clinging onto his lips.

She breathed in heavily, garnering his attention, as he watched her slowly from the corner of his eye. She wiped away the fresh tears streaming down her face, grasping the sugar bottle in her hand.

She placed it loudly on the counter.

He winced. He adjusted his glasses again, before turning to face her. His lips parted lightly; he was searching for appropriate words to utter.

He chose not to.

He turned away, staring blankly at the silver sink. Assuring herself that he wasn't looking, she peeked a glance at him, unconsciously wiping away her tears.

His teeth gritted. He didn't mean to get angry at her, he didn't want to.

But he did.

The kettle whistled on the stove, interrupting idle thoughts. Tucking the loose strands behind her ear, she reached for the jar.

She clasped it in her hand, trying to open the bottle. The tears streamed down her face; even the jar was frustrating. Why wouldn't it open, especially at a time like this?

She sniffled, trying again. Stubbornly wiping away the new tears, she tried again. It wouldn't even budge.

Her cries came out in stifled sobs. Closing his eyes slowly, he turned towards her.

Biting back his pride, he spoke.

"Shall I?...Woman…"

She closed her eyes, nodding slowly. Their hands brushed against each other, the jar travelling towards him.

Their eyes met.

He tugged on it lightly; it opened.

"…Thank you…"

A light chuckle slipped past her lips.

Their gaze met. The corner of his lips tucked, his nose scrunched up lightly.

The ice melted, as he captured her lips, taking her by surprise.


	93. Immaturity (Byakuran)

She tapped the table impatiently with her pen, sprawling the paperwork slightly, across the empty conference table.

Yes, she was taking advantage of special benefits she got. Yes, it was unfair for the others, who had to work in crummy work cubicles, but what the heck?

The conference, fully air conditioned, room was vacant.

Tapping the pen against the table, she sighed under her breath, running her fingers through her hair. There was too much work allocated, especially for it to be finished today.

She sighed under her breath, as she rubbed her shoulders lightly. It was getting colder, all of a sudden. Leaning her head against the table, she groaned in exasperation.

The door grazed the carpeted floor, as it opened slightly ajar. The marshmallow packet drizzled; squeaking against his hands, as he lightly scrunched it.

His leather shoes treading lightly on the carpet, as he took gentle steps towards the unsuspecting female.

A mild scent of Italian perfume mixed with the cold air, bringing out a pleasant aroma to the isolated room.

A sly smirk tugged on his lips, as he popped a single marshmallow into his mouth. He was trying to be quiet, at this point.

The grin on his face widening, with every step he took towards her. Towering over her, he gently whispered, more like yelled, "[Name]-chan!"

And she swore, slamming her back against the boss chair.

"Tsk…Tsk…You mustn't use that sort of language in here…"He said cheekily, clicking his tongue. She rolled her eyes, continuing to yell obscenities at him.

He chuckled under his breath, lightly covering his mouth with his palm.

He gazed at her.

"Shh…We aren't supposed to be in here, remember? Oh wait, it's just you…"He said chuckling, once again, feeling very proud of himself. This time, she cheekily put out her tongue, causing him to childishly join her as well.

It wasn't long before they both broke into laughter, together.

She smiled at him. He grinned maliciously before leaning towards her ear.

"You look so cute, [Name]-chan…Makes me want to eat you up…" His breath falling on her neck. She squirmed lightly, before chuckling.

He chuckled, popping another marshmallow into his mouth. He absentmindedly placed the packet on the table, before continuing to gaze at her cheekily.

"I've decided….I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone…" He said childishly, wavering towards her flustered cheeks.

Deciding to play along, she gasped pushing him away. She shook her head childishly, before laughing, as she pushed him away.

Staggering back slightly, he let out a surprised chuckle, his shoes grazing against the carpet.

"Yes, it's official…I'm going to kiss you-"

"No…"She whined, chuckling as she pushed the white haired male away.

"Why?" He whined, a pout settling on his lips, before he broke into a grin.

"Somebody could see us…You have a meeting in five-"

At the moment, someone, more like the whole board, decided to walk in. He chuckled, before casually looking away, deciding to whistle, which was not suspicious at all.

She giggled.

While they took their seats, he tilted his head to the side, before quickly planting a kiss on her cheek, hoping that no one saw that for her sake….or not.

She clustered the paperwork together, her cheeks flaming. Burying her face into the pile, she lightly nudged Byakuran.

He nudged her back chuckling, before she scampered out of the room in embarrassment.

Oh, how he loved to tease her.


	94. Sweet Talking (Hibari Kyoya)

**A/N: Hope you like it :) Sorry it took me so long to update. I have so many ideas now so expect repeated updates :D only problem is the internet connection.**

She tapped her feet against the grave impatiently, scattering the small stones. The wind ruffled the sand, sending the dust in billows.

She coughed lightly, bringing her legs onto the bench. She winced, scooting over to the side of the bench, shaded from the burning rays of the sun.

Everyone had gone home. They walked home normally, with their friends, girlfriends, boyfriends. Normal couples sweet talked on the way home. Who was she kidding?

She was going to go home as well, but apparently it was against the school rules for her to walk alone.

She sighed under her breath. She slugged the satchel over her shoulder, gathering the stray papers and textbooks, as she headed towards the school gates.

Hibari dropped the pack of keys in his pocket, jingling as it dropped. There…the whole school was safely locked until he would return from his journey.

Kusakabe would be content being locked in for a while.

"Herbivore, let's go…"His words trailed off, noticing the empty bench. He rolled his eyes, his coat wavering in the air, as he strode towards the gates.

"I'm going to die tomorrow for this…"She muttered under her breath, heaving the heavy books. It wasn't her fault; it was just too warm today to wait forever.

"Herbivore…"

She jolted back in surprise, her books dropping loudly against the street tiles. He glared at her, but then chose to roll his eyes, at the pathetic herbivore.

"Why did you leave before I came? Who asked you to walk alone?" He questioned her maliciously, taking steps towards her.

She protested, apologizing, as she gave excuses about the heat.

He exhaled deeply, his eyes narrowed, the grip on his tonfas tightening.

"The heat. I locked the whole of Namimori and came-"

She protested before he could finish his guilt inducing speech.

"You told me… that I should go home if you get late to come-"

"I never get late, herbivore-"

"You said if you don't come in two hours… that I should stop crowding around the school and go home…" She said, nodding truthfully.

He stared at her blankly. Indifferently, he glanced at his watch. She bent down, gathering the books. Sighing under her breath, she stood up.

"Look at the time then, [Name]…" He muttered tiredly, poking her with the tonfas.

"Stop poking me…B-but…My time is different…Your time must be wrong-"

"My time wrong? Never." He said slowly, glaring daggers at her, tapping her head with the end of a tonfa.

"But Hibari…How can it be eight-"

His eyes narrowed, hitting her harder with the tonfa.

"Okay! Okay! My time is wrong. I shall change it. Happy now?" She stuttered quickly, glancing at his watch stubbornly.

He smirked triumphantly under his breath, as he pushed her from behind, motioning for her to start walking.

His feet treaded lightly on the pavement, his pace adjusted to fit hers, like he had always done. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he inched closer towards her subtly, smirking under his breath.

His shoulders rubbed against her form. She nudged him lightly, smiling under her breath.

Normal couples sweet talked on the way home. She got lectured, hit by tonfas, poked, but most of all protected on the way home- and she wouldn't change the tonfas to all the sweet talking in the world.

This was Kyoya.


	95. Clothes (Mammon)

**A/N: Here's a Mammon one :D Hope you like it :) Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. Especially just for a reader insert drabble collection :)**

Mammon slouched against the sofa, his legs on the wooden coffee table, letting out a deep sigh. He ruffled his fringe lightly, the hood topping absentmindedly on the head of the sofa.

Belphegor chuckled, leaning interestedly towards Mammon.

"Ushishishi…What happened to you? What's with the sigh? How I love these days…"He said, grinning maliciously, polishing one of his stray knives.

Mammon sighed again, slugging his hand into his pocket. The empty pocket was feeling even emptier.

"You have to pay me to find out. Might as well earn some cash back…"He mumbled half-heartedly under his breath.

Belphegor huffed, turning away from Mammon…and then it clicked him.

"Ahhh…This is about that stupid peasant, isn't it?"

"Keep quiet…"Mammon said indifferently, at the same time trying to defend her, no matter how much he hated her right now.

Belphegor chuckled, jumping back in the chair slightly.

Mammon was more fun, when he got all sentimental.

Belphegor chuckled as he pulled out a bill out of his pocket. Mammon's nose sniffled, flaring lightly. That smell he knew what it was.

It was a clean crisp bill. A green bill.

He waved it, flapping it nonchalantly, choosing to use it as a fan. The paper crackled as it bent to and fro.

Mammon couldn't take it anymore. He had to turn, and inspect the state of that bill.

"Here…Now, tell me what happened." Belphegor said smirking, slamming the note down dramatically on the table.

Mammon rolled his eyes, nevertheless slipping his fingers onto the tempting piece of green paper. Belphegor smirked as he leaned contently against the chair.

"Fine…Might as well take part in idle chatter to earn some cash…Even though I really can't be bothered…"Mammon said indifferently, sighing under his breath.

"Shut up. Now tell…tell…"

"Ugh…She took me…shopping with her…and she nearly bought the entire shop…" Mammon said slowly, his head on the verge of falling against his palms.

And Belphegor's cackling in hysteria didn't help either.

"I'm pretty sure she wasted half of your bank account! No wonder you look like you went into a deep depression…" Belphegor said in between his fits of laughter, that didn't seem to end.

Mammon sneered at him, afterwards choosing not to look at his taunting gaze.

Brat.

He still didn't stop the laughing.

"Mammon…Mammon…Look! Look!"

Mammon sighed under his breath, before lifting his gaze towards her form. Why did she sound so childish all of a sudden, especially when she got what she wanted?

Why did he even give her what she wanted?

Belphegor ceased his laughing, instead choosing to gape at the peasant? She didn't look like one, anymore.

"So, how do I look?" She said slowly, a smile tugging at her lips. She tucked the loose strands of hair, behind her ear shyly.

Mammon opened his mouth, choosing for appropriate words to mutter. "…Considering my options…Good."

Her cheeks heated up, her light shy smile spreading to her cheeks, which had started to hurt. Mammon closed his eyes slowly, staring more interestedly at her.

She rushed towards him, enveloping him in a warm embrace. She kissed his cheek quickly, ruffling his hair as she rushed towards her bedroom squealing.

"Wait…I'll show you the others…"She said happily.

A light tug curved his lips, into a smile.

Belphegor turned his gaze to Mammon, lifting an eyebrow at him. Mammon shrugged his shoulders, out of indifference.

Maybe it wasn't that bad…losing all that precious money…maybe because it had gone for good use.

Spending that much was worth, if it meant to see her smile like that.

If money made that happen…Good.


	96. Leaves ( Fon)

**A/N: I did a Fon one~~ Here, hope you like it :DD Yes, I have more updates coming up fast. So far, I got plots for Alaude, Dino, Enma, Yamamoto, Ryohei and someone else. And more. I have more plots but I cant remember for who o.O No freaking time!**

**Anyway, enjoy :) I'mma update forever :DDD**

The two figures descended down the stray path, leading towards the secluded garden. His feet gently treaded the stone pathway, her pace slowed down to fit his.

He smiled under his breath, her hold tightening around his arm. The corner of her lips tucked into a light smile, as the wind brushed past her, ruffling her hair.

He chuckled lightly, as she let go of his arm agitated, to brush away the strands of hair, that were starting to itch her face.

The wind was strong today, ruffling the dry leaves, as they descended towards the ground.

She walked beside him.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, saddened by the fact that she didn't choose to interlink arms with him again.

A small sigh escaped his lips; he wouldn't know how she felt, if he initiated the gesture.

The wind ruffled his hair, making strands of hair from his plait to jot out imperfectly.

Her feet kicked the leaves, lying in the middle of the path, as she walked, while his movements were gentler.

His light movements made the leaves fly towards the wind, lightening his path.

She giggled lightly.

"What?" He asked, lightly amused. She shook her head, choosing to turn away and chuckle instead.

He let out an amused chuckle, his gaze never leaving her.

She turned towards him again. This time, laughing at him again.

Must be nothing, he thought. He focused on the path in front of him.

She laughed again.

He let out a chuckle, this time stopping as he faced her.

"Don't leave me out now, [Name]…" He said slowly, his head shaking lightly. She burst out laughing.

Sighing under his breath, he chuckled.

"Fon…Touch your head…"She said cheekily, patting her own head at the same time. He gently placed his hand on his head, instantly feeling the dried up leaves stuck in his head.

"You didn't feel even a single one of them…Your whole head is covered by them…Must be like fifty leaves on your head…Look your shoulders too!"She exclaimed laughing, as she stepped closer towards him.

He smiled lightly, shaking his head in disbelief. He carefully brushed them off his head, the leaves crunching beneath his fingers.

The corner of his lips tucked into a light smile, as he watched her smiling eyes.

She helped him, as she picked out the stubborn dry leaves. She laughed as she pulled them out, which crackled beneath her fingers.

He let her.

His gaze warm, never strayed from hers. She met his, finally, after completely picking the leaves out.

His gaze was too intense, too passionate. It wasn't long, before a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks, as she looked away.

She chose to glance at him though, meeting his gaze again.

"Err…How come you didn't feel…the…err…leaves?"She asked stuttering lightly, attempting to make conversation.

"That's because I was watching you, [Name]…I chose not to feel anything else…My surroundings were nothing…"He said slowly, a light smile tugging his lips.

Her lips instinctively curved into a wide smile, her cheeks were starting to hurt. The blush returned to her cheeks.

"[Name]…"

"Yes, Fon…"

"Touch your head now…"

She slowly lifted her hand, placing it on her head. The leaves scrunched against her palm, crackling as some of them broke.

He smiled at her, and the small array of leaves that had descended on her head.


	97. Security (Dino Cavallone)

**A/N: Hope you like it :))))) Dino, this cutie 3333 How much I wish he was real now :/**

The Cavallone estate was that of a large one, spanning over many green acres. The mansion was placed in the middle of the family grounds, with tall iron wrought fences around it.

Entering the family grounds was a no easy task, but infiltrating the main mansion was an impossible task to achieve.

He had to keep ones he loved safe.

"Sit down for now…"She said softly, tugging on the little boy's arm.

He grumbled under his breath, before sitting next to his mother on the porch. She chuckled lightly, ruffling his soft blonde locks.

He sighed under his breath, leaning on his palm out of boredom. He abruptly stood up, her hand brushed against his head.

He jumped on the ground, his feet scraping the grass, mud splashing on the side of his brown trousers.

"Lucca! I told you not to-…Lucca!" She exclaimed in exasperation. He was so difficult to handle without Dino around.

He was just too mischievous.

"Mummy…When is Daddy coming home? Is he coming soon?" Lucca asked, spinning around in circles as he watched the sky.

Her eye twitched in annoyance at the sight of his trousers.

"He's coming soon…You promised me that you would behave if I took you outside-"

"I am behaving, mummy…"

She sighed under her breath, nevertheless forcing a smile on to her face.

He trudged through the mud, as he sloppily sat next to her.

The heavy engine of the Ferrari broke their attention. He let out a light shout, before running towards the gate, his father was stopped at.

She clicked her tongue, attempting to run after him. Lucca was fast. He covered that long stretch of road, which was the drive way, next to his beaming father standing by the open car door.

He waved at her, saying that it was okay.

Sighing under her breath, she headed towards the front porch again. She couldn't blame him though. It had been so long.

He might have left without telling that day, but she couldn't deny the fact that she missed him terribly.

Dino chuckled as Lucca hopped onto the passenger seat next to him. Lucca shuddered at the sudden coldness of the air-conditioning, filled with the polished smell of leather.

"Drive, Daddy! Drive!" said Lucca, laughing as he held his father's shoulder. Dino laughed, before starting the car again.

The black cars following him started their engines as well.

The car smoothly trailed the driveway, Lucca beaming in excitement. He loved his father's car.

"I brought some things for you and mummy…"said Dino cheerfully, earning another gasp from the amused little boy.

"Chocolates?-"

"Hahahaha…Yes…And more stuff…"He said, as he carefully parked the car. She smiled at him through the window, he sheepishly smiled back.

She cheekily put out her tongue.

Dino slowly got out of the car, holding the jumping Lucca's hand tightly. They headed towards the front porch, near the waiting [Name].

"I came home… I'm home safely, [Name]…"said Dino cheekily, kissing her lightly on the lips. She let out a light chuckle, as she quickly enveloped him into a warm embrace.

He grunted involuntarily, his breath caught in his throat. He wasn't expecting that.

She hugged him tighter, as he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her towards his form, scrunching up his parka.

It was warm, and it felt like hugging a warm teddy bear. Lucca joined in on the hug as well.

Romario watched on, as he pulled out the gifts that the boss had brought for his family. He let out a chuckle, as he shook his head lightly.

She leaned against him, his free arm wrapped around her waist, the other firmly holding his son.

They couldn't stop laughing at the words that came out of the little boy's mouth.

"Mummy, I came home too..Just now…Did you see? I came home with Daddy!" He said smiling innocently through it all.


End file.
